Ossos do Ofício
by Mei-senpai
Summary: Um médico e um policial, os dois completamente diferentes, sem nada em comum. Mas por "ossos do ofício" de um deles, seus destinos acabam se cruzando por acaso... UA, Yaoi. SasuNaru e comprovado ItaSai, outros pares. Betada por yeahrebecca.
1. Operação Dama Negra

**Naruto não me pertence e a expressão** _Ossos do Ofício_** também não. Mas a idéia da fic é minha, criada na minha cabecinha descabelada...**

_Ossos do Ofício_

**Capítulo I: Operação Dama Negra**

- Naruto! – Chamou Sai, num sussurro baixo.

- Quié? - Questionou u loiro irritado, num sussurro alto.

- Tá vendo aquelas coisas lá em cima? – Perguntou Sai.

- 'Tô.

- A nossa querida 'Dama Negra' deve estar entre eles. – Disse Kiba enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas de Naruto. – Os outros devem ser os comparsas dela.

Uzumaki Naruto, Watanabe Sai e Inuzuka Kiba estavam espremidos atrás de algumas latas de lixo de um beco sujíssimo e mal iluminado na área norte do bairro de Shinjuku, Tókio. Era uma madrugada fria e enevoada na capital japonesa.

Naruto usava um terno preto por cima de uma blusa de gola alta branca no lugar da camisa social e gravata que deveria estar usando, e tinha os cabelos arrumados, divididos de lado e controlados com um pouco de gel, coisa muito rara se vindo dele.

Sai e Kiba usavam ternos pretos e não tinham os cabelos arrumados como os do amigo loiro, e muito menos uma blusa de gola alta por baixo do terno. A única coisa que chamava a atenção era o fato de eles terem fones de ouvidos em uma das orelhas; Sai da direita e Kiba na orelha esquerda.

- Ok – Disse Naruto. – A gente está quase chegando lá, só temos que esperar o Gaara 'ttebayo!

- Fala baixo, idiota! – Rosnou Kiba.

- Tá, tá! – Respondeu o loiro baixando o tom de voz.

– São duas e cinqüenta e três. Marcamos às três em ponto. Quanto mais pontualidade melhor...Anko-san parece ser uma pessoa bem rigorosa...- Dizia Sai enquanto olhava seu relógio de pulso.

- Ela é uma maluca isso sim! – Disse o policial loiro se levantando com cuidado, e indo para umas sombras junto à fachada de um prédio abandonado.

- Ela é uma maluquinha mesmo. – Disse Kiba concordando enquanto se levantava e seguia o caminho que Naruto havia feito até as sombras do beco, sendo seguido por Sai. – Ela mata adoidado, é por isso que chamam ela de dama negra.

- Ela é viciada em craque…Nenhuma pessoa realmente sã fuma craque. – Disse Sai que ia seguindo discretamente Naruto e Kiba pelas sombras da rua. – Não pode ser uma princesa encantada, não acham?

- É, é verdade. – Disse o Inuzuka concordando.

Alguma coisa começou a tocar bem como um telefone.

Naruto enfiou a mão direita no terno e tirou de lá um walkie-talkie (N/A: Ou seja lá como se escreva).

- Gaara? – Começou o loiro.

- Use os códigos, Naruto… - Disse Sai.

- Oh, digo, Kazekage, 'cê tá aí? Câmbio.

_- Hai, Kyuubi, câmbio._ – Respondeu Gaara do outro lado da linha.

- Onde estão a Konuichi e o Shinobi? Câmbio.

_- Estão aqui comigo, câmbio._ – Disse enquanto Temari e Kankurou falavam alguma coisa aos fundos.

- Onde é que 'cês tão? Câmbio.

_- Num beco cheio de lixo...Perto de um prédio em ruínas, câmbio._

- Oh, sei, agente tava aí. Andem mais um pouco, sempre em frente, câmbio. A gente espera por vocês-

Sem o menor aviso, Sai simplesmente arrancou o walkie-talkie das mãos de Naruto.

- Aqui é o ANBU. São duas e cinqüenta e seis. Se vocês não chegarem aqui em dois minutos, a operação vai ser avacalhada, entendeu? Câmbio, desligo. – Afirmou simplesmente desligando o aparelho em seguida.

- Isso é que é TPM hein, Sai! – Caçoou Kiba.

- Vai à merda, Kiba. – Xingou Sai.

- Bom passeio. – Retrucou o de olhos castanhos, ofendido.

- Parem com isso...E não precisa ficar nervoso assim 'ttebayo. – Falou Naruto enrugando a testa para o que a pouco pegara no tal walkie-talkie.

- Nós estamos vigiando essa mulher há três anos, e planejando essa operação há um ano. – Falou ele irritadiço – Vão querer que dê merda depois de tudo isso?

- É claro que não. – Respondeu o loiro, curto e grosso.

- Então pronto, façam as coisas direito.

- Não se preocupe, Sai. Se atrasar um ou dois minutos não vai fazer tudo ir por água a baixo assim. – Disse uma voz de mulher vindo detrás deles. – Está tudo sob controle.

Gaara, Temari e Kankurou estavam atrás dos rapazes, perto de um poste.

- AH! – Berrou Naruto se agarrando ao terno. – Temari-san! Quer me matar de susto, é?

- Cala a boca, Naruto. – Mandou Kankurou tapando a boca do loiro. – Você quer o quê? Que sejamos descobertos? – Mandou ele em meio a sussurros.

- Gomen...- Disse Naruto quando conseguiu tirar a mão de Kankurou de sua boca.

- Essa foi rápida... – Disse Kiba impressionado. – Faz só um minuto que a gente se falou...Tempo recorde!

- Você falou se um jeito tão neurótico que a Temari quase teve um ataque, Sai. –Resmungou Kankurou. – Não faça mais isso.

- Sim, mamãe. – Disse Sai em tom obediente.

- Ora, seu-

- Liga não, o Sai tá de TPM, Kankurou. - Justificou Naruto.

- Há, há, há, – Riu-se Sai, com um sorriso tipicamente falso.

- Esses seus sorrisos me dão agonia, Sai. – Disse Temari baixinho andando silenciosamente pelo escuro, como os outros.

"Você não é a única." Pensou o Uzumaki com seus botões.

Gaara, Temari e Kankurou se vestiam de jeito muito diferente de Naruto Sai e Kiba.

Gaara com uma jaqueta de couro preta, com uma camisa branca por baixo, calça jeans preta, tênis preto, um par de luvas de couro e os cabelos charmosamente bagunçados.

Temari com um belíssimo sobretudo de botões acima do joelho, meia-calça preta e botas de salto baixo e cano curto. Estava com os cabelos soltos e cobertos por uma boina preta, combinando com suas luvas de lã.

Já Kankurou usava uma calça marrom de riscas de giz brancas, um sapato marrom, e uma camisa pólo verde musgo por cima de uma blusa de mangas compridas marrom e um casaco de couro que ele tinha pendurado no ombro, já que não estava usando-o.

O grupo parou numa rua vazia e deserta, sem nada, apenas um carro velho e um beco sem saída.

- A gente espera por vocês aqui. Qualquer coisa, atirem para cima. – Disse Gaara com sua voz rouca.

- Agora a Operação- – Anunciou Naruto sorridente.

- Não fala mais merda, Naruto… - Falou Kiba cortando o loiro.

- Se alguma coisa der errado atirem pra cima e esperem por nós. Descer escadas em meio a um tiroteio é meio complicado. – Disse Kankurou. – Digo por experiência própria.

- Certo, mamãe. – Repetiu Sai indo em direção ao beco com Naruto e Kiba, enquanto escutava Kankurou o xingar baixinho.

Os três entraram num beco sem saída sujo, para onde davam as escadas de incêndio de um prédio velho e de faixada descascada.

A escada já tinha sido descida por alguém. Provavelmente pela mesma pessoa com quem os três iam se encontrar.

Eles começaram a subir as escadas.

Quando Naruto encostou o pé no chão do telhado do prédio uma voz de mulher lhe perguntou de imediato:

- 'Cê é o cara que quer negociar comigo, né? Tá atrasado, mano.

- Perdão, Anko-san. – Disse o Uzumaki tomando certa compostura, falando educadamente.

Uma mulher de blusa preta colada, calçada camuflada do exército e coturnos estava ao lado de dois homens musculosos de roupas escuras.

- Sei, sei. Jin, né? – Questionou ela sorrindo.

- Hai.

- Sabe, eu achei que você 'tava tirando uma da minha cara com essa estória de ser empresário bem-sucedido – Disse ela sorrindo. – Conheço perucas, cabelo pintado e lentes de contato assim como gente que mente. E você não me parece nenhum desses.

- Sim, é verdade…- Confirmou Naruto de maneira tímida, interpretando muito bem.

- Você me parece gente boa. – Disse Anko com um sorriso estranho. – Acho que vamos nos dar bem.

- Sim, é claro. – Disse ele, se aproximando da mulher cuidadosamente. – Ele tá aí, não tá?

- Claro. – Afirmou ela, olhando para um de seus homens, que segurava uma caixinha preta.

- É dos bons? – Questionou olhando para a traficante com ar de desconfiança.

- Ópio afegão é o melhor. – Disse ela trazendo a caixa para Naruto. – Pode olhar se quiser.

Nos instantes seguintes, Naruto examinou a droga ou pelo o menos fingiu fazê-lo.

- É, é verdade. Quan-

- Mil e quinhentos dólares.

- Mil... ?

- A polícia só vive no meu pé agora. Eu tenho que ralar pra conseguir que essa coisinha linda entrar aqui no Japão.

- Sei...Com licença. – Disse para os dois seguranças.

Naruto ouviu o barulho de armas sendo destravadas.

Anko olhou para ele desconfiada enquanto seus seguranças apontavam pistolas para Kiba e Sai.

- Jin-sama não gosta que fiquemos perto na hora do pagamento. – Disse Sai se justificando.

Anko olhou para Naruto como se exigisse uma justificativa.

- Não gosto que eles olhem...Sinto como se eles fossem acabar me denunciando. – Disse em tom de medo.

A jovem ficou quieta em silêncio por instantes enquanto processava no que o outro havia dito.

- Abaixem as armas. – Disse ela por fim. – E vocês dois, fiquem lá atrás. – Disse encarando Sai e Kiba de cara feia. Os dois foram para um ponto do telhado que ficava exatamente para onde Anko e seus seguranças davam as costas. – Fique de olho neles, Genma, não saia, fique olhando daqui mesmo.

O rapaz deu as costas à Naruto e ficou observando os policiais disfarçados.

- Passa a grana. – Mandou ela irritada.

Ele tratou logo de pegar no bolso um montinho de dólares e começar a contar.

- Por que você é loiro e tem esses olhos? – Perguntou ela acendendo um cigarro, ainda com ar de desconfiança.

- Meu pai era americano. Veio pra cá por uma transferência do trabalho. Morreu quando eu era pequeno. – Falou um Naruto tristonho.

- Meu pêsames. – Disse Anko em tom sem sentimentos.

Nesse instante, Sai olhou para ele, que ainda estva com o bolinho de dinheiro em mãos, enquanto coçava a ponta do nariz.

"Código sete...É agora!." – Pensou Naruto, enquanto soltava um berro muito alto.

Genma, que estava virado para os dois "seguranças" olhou para o "empresário" e Sai atirou, enquanto Anko e o outro segurança sacavam suas armas.

Em questão de instantes, tudo o que o rapaz disfarçado de executivo ouvia eram tiros e mais tiros.

Depois de gritar, Naruto havia largado o dinheiro no chão e corrido para trás de uma caixa d'água velha, enquanto mirava a perna de da traficante morena com um revólver.

Foi muito rápido. Viu que havia conseguido acertar a perna dela, e de imediato atirou outra vez mirando a outra perna da morena.

Havia conseguido acertar também com sucesso, pois Anko caiu no chão que já estava salpicado de gotinhas vermelhas de sangue, soltando um gemido alto de dor.

Minutos depois os tiros cessaram e ainda com o revolver em mãos, Naruto deu uma espiadinha para o lugar em que sabia que Sai e Kiba estavam, pelo canto da caixa d'água.

Os corpos sem vida dos seguranças da jovem traficante estavam estirados no chão em meio a poças de sangue, perto de onde o corpo de Anko jazia ou morto ou desacordado.

A dupla estava perfeitamente bem, sem nenhum tiro ou gota de sangue nas vestes, assim como o outro.

- Foi mais fácil do que imaginei. – Disse Sai, guardando o revólver no por dentro das vestes.

- Também acho 'ttebaiyo. – Disse Naruto abrindo um sorrisão colgate.

- Vou ligar para ambulância que-

**BANG!**

Ouviu-se último disparo.

- Empresário, né, seu tira filho-da-puta? – A voz baixa da mulhyer de preto soou uma última vez, antes que sua mão que segurava a pistola despencasse no chão e seu sorriso cheio de escárnio se desfisesse.

- NARUTO! – Berraram Sai e Kiba ao mesmo tempo.

Algum dos dois atirou para o céu onde o sol já nascia no horizonte.

Naruto caiu no chão.

Ouviu Sai tentando acordá-lo, uma sirene de ambulância, vozes, um marca-passo, a voz de Gaara, a voz de Kiba, a de Temari... E por fim apagou de vez, mesmo com aquela dor enlouquecedora que o atingia perto daquela veia que ele se lembrava que era de onde o cara do laboratório sempre tirava sangue...

E então ele pôde ouvir ao longe duas vozes distantes falarem:

"Doutor Uchiha, ele vai ficar bem?".

"Vai sim. Mais alguns dias e ele terá alta.".

Xxxxxxx

Naruto acordou aos poucos.

No começo tudo o que via eram alguns borrões brancos cinzas e vermelhos.

Mas logo descobriu que o branco era das paredes, cinzas do marca-passo e vermelhos...uma bolsa de ...sangue? O policial se assustou e olhou para as quatro paredes do quarto em que estava e observou tudo que havia nele. Era branco, com uma janela que dava para uma rua de pouco movimento. Não tinha muitos móveis, apenas um sofá branco que ocupava toda a parede da janela, uma televisão cinza na parede de frente à sua cama, um pequeno frigobar cinza que ficava num pequeno vão deixado entre os armários embutidos brancos localizados perto do sofá, a porta que dava para a saída e uma para o banheiro, nada mais que isso.

Ele ficou meio desanimado...Era tudo tão... branco e cinza...

Foi aí que o jovem notou uma pequena abundância de cores localizada em cima de uma pequena cômoda que estava atrás de seu marca-passo e das bolsas de soro e de sangue.

Eram flores. Flores muito bonitas e de várias cores e variedades, colocadas num vasinho branco e sem graça.

Crisântemos, rosas, rosas amarelas, rosas vermelhas, margaridas, narcisas, glicínias, jasmins e um enorme e amarelo girassol se destacando no meio de todas as outras flores.

E em cima da cômoda, Naruto não pôde deixar de reconhecer cartões coloridos e mensagens de boa-saúde que estavam pousadas perto da haste de metal que suspendia o soro. A haste era o que prendia os cordões de três bonitos balões; um laranja-berrante, um preto e um azul-piscina, as cores das quais mais gostava.

Ele sorriu com gosto. Ter tantos presentes assim era um motivo de alegria para Naruto, que nunca tivera muitos amigos antes de entrar na polícia de Tókio poucos anos antes.

Mas a alegria de Naruto acabou quando ele reparou que tinha uma sonda ligada à sua traquéia, quando tentou dar um suspiro. No lugar da alegria vieram as lembranças da noite em que ele havia sido baleado. E ele tentou associar o que havia acontecido...

Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar mais sobre aquela noite, alguém abriu a porta sem mais nem menos, e sem nem se dando ao pouco bater.

À primeira vista ele achou que fosse Sai, mas depois de analisar melhor reparou que definitivamente não era o seu amigo, embora o lembrasse vastamente.

Era um homem mais alto que ele, cabelos preto-azulados com um corte bem exótico, olhos pretos como o ônix e a pele branca como a neve.

Naruto e o misterioso homem se encararam por alguns segundos e o loiro não pôde deixar de notar que ele era mais ou menos de sua idade.

- Vejo que acordou. Sou Uchiha Sasuke. – Se apresentou o médico formalmente. – o médico resposável por você... Uzumaki-san. – Completou olhando na prancheta que tinha em mãos. – Sou neurologista e neurocirurgião.

- Ah...Bem então você já sabe meu nome, né…bem só pra registrar, sou policial do responsável pelo crime organizado da polícia de Tókio, mais conhecido como CCO. Uzumaki Naruto.

- Sei...Ser policial é bem arriscado não acha? – Perguntou Sasuke com ar de desdém, olhando o braço direito enfaixado de Naruto.

- É…Ossos do ofício. – Disse o loiro sorrindo.

- Certo. - Disseo doutor pondo um par de luvas de borracha e segurando um palitinho de picolé e uma lanterninha que tirara do bolso do jaleco branco. – Agora olhe para a luz...Agora abra a boca…Deixe-me ver esses ouvidos…Muito bem. – Disse ele recolocando os aparelhos no bolso.

- Eu 'tô aqui há muito tempo? – Perguntou Naruto, curioso.

- Você deu entrada na madrugada do dia três. Estamos no dia seis de setembro.

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- Eu 'tô aqui há três dias? – Perguntou o policial, de queixo caído.

- Hai. Quando você deu entrada, seu estado era grave, você estava a beira do coma, pois havia perdido muito sangue, já que a bala entrou muito perto da sua veia e não conseguia respirar. – Disse tirando o estetoscópio do pescoço. – O que você já deve ter reparado por conta da sonda que está induzida em sua traquéia. – Disse secamente.

- Ah ...eu nem tinha pensado nisso…

- Bem, sei que é estranho respirar por via nasal ou oral quando se está com uma sonda – Disse Sasuke com ar profissional – mas por favor tente respirar por via nasal. – Disse encostando o estetoscópio no peito de Naruto.

Naruto tentou respirar e conseguiu, embora sentisse o ar entrando pela sua traquéia enquanto usava o nariz. Era uma sensação no mínimo desconfortável.

- Bom…Tudo normal.

- Por que enfiaram essa coisa no meu pescoço? – Perguntou enquanto puxava a sonda.

- Não toque nisso! – Gritou Sasuke assustando Naruto. – Porque seu cérebro não estava se lembrando de respirar, provavelmente porque estava sobrecarregado e sobre tensão ou por que você já estava entrando em coma. – Disse ele retomando a imparcialidade na voz.

- Ahhhh...E quando é que eu vou ficar bom? – Perguntou o paciente com certa inocência.

- Acho que em uma semana você já poderá ir para casa. Sabe, vamos fazer uma cirurgia amanhã à tarde para juntar o seu osso que foi perfurado pela bala. E depois você terá que passar algum tempo em observação.

- Ah...Uma semana? – Perguntou Naruto com desânimo. Mas de repente ele pareceu se lembrar de algo importante. – Eu vou poder voltar ao trabalho? – Perguntou com certo desespero.

- Claro. Depois que você sair do hospital já pode voltar. É que na verdade, o seu tio-avô nos deu ordens bem claras de liberá-lo apenas depois que tivéssemos certeza de que você já estava em condições. – Justificou o Uchiha.

- AH! EU SABIA! Tinha que ter dedo do ero-sennin nisso! – Ralhou o loiro com a voz fraca, fazendo bico.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto. Ele mais parecia uma criança super-crescida. Como é que a polícia deixava uma criatura assim ser responsável pela segurança de cidadãos como ele próprio?

– Bem ele está pagando por nossos serviços e exigiu isso embora soubesse que era desnecessário, Uzumaki-san.

- Naruto. – Disse o loiro.

- Hn?

- Chame de Naruto, doutor. – Disse com um de seus sorrisos mais infantis. – Posso te chamar de Sasuke?

O homem seriamente em negar o pedido de seu paciente. Mas como ia se livrar dele em uma semana curta como todas as outras, pensou melhor e disse:

- Pode sim, Naruto.

- Yosh! Ahn...Sasuke, só mais uma pergunta: onde é que o ero-sennin estava?

Supondo que ero-sennin fosse Uzumaki Jiraiya o tio-avô de Naruto, Sasuke respondeu:

- Grécia.

- Certo...Grécia...Bem, obrigado, Sasuke. Obrigado mesmo, se não fosse você, não estaria aqui agora. – Disse abrindo um sorrisão.

- Não há de quê. É o meu trabalho. – Disse indo na direção da porta. - Qualquer coisa chame uma enfermeira, apertando aquela campainha. Se for realmente necessário, ela, a enfermeira irá me chamar.

Sasuke saiu da sala sem ao menos esperar Naruto dizer algo. A expressão de profissionalismo sumiu de seu rosto e no lugar dela, apareceu uma do tipo eu-não-ligo-pra-ninguém-além-de-mim.

- Como é o novo paciente, Sasuke-chan? – Perguntou uma voz vinda de trás dele.

- Você é mesmo um desocupado, Suigetsu. Você não deveria estar examinando o pulmão de alguém, não?

- Eu tava no plantão, mas graças a Kami-sama, meu turno acabou. – Disse ele em tom aliviado. – Soube que aquele cara do coma acordou.

O homem tinha a pele branca e pálida, cabelos claros e um sorriso sacana impresso no rosto. Usava o jaleco branco por cima de uma calça social preta e camisa pólo branca.

- É um policial baleado. Nada de interessante. – Disse com ar de superioridade. – Mais parece uma criança presa num corpo de adulto.

Suigetsu tirou a prancheta das mãos de um Sasuke desgostoso e começou a ler.

- UH! Ele é sobrinho-neto daquele escritor de livros pornôs! – Disse Suigetsu impressionado. – E ele é filho de americano, nossa…

- É um imbecil que só deve ter merda na cabeça que nem o tio-avô. – Disse o neurologista com um meio sorriso.

- Você sempre xinga seus pacientes, já reparou? – Perguntou o pneumologista enquanto devolvia a prancheta.

- Não se deve envolver emocionalmente com pacientes. Você sabe muito bem disso. – Disse o Uchiha enquanto abria uma porta de vidro onde havia uma plaquinha que dizia: **RESTRITO A FUNCIONÁRIOS.**

**- **Mas não precisa xingar, né...- Disse Suigetsu.

- Desde que eu não me envolva com pacientes, tudo está bem. Até mesmo xingá-los.

- Você aprendeu com seu pai, mesmo...O clã Uchiha tem a fama que merece. - Resmungou o de cabelos claros, com um sorrisinho cheio de escárnio.

Sasuke girou os olhos e soltou um típico 'hmpf' de irritação.

- Sasuke-kun! – Chamou uma voz feminina irritante que fez Sasuke gelar.

Karin estava parada perto de um rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos, alto e moreno, que assim como todos, usava um jaleco branco por cima de roupas convencionais.

- Ohaiyo, Karin, ohaiyo, Juugo. – Cumprimentou Suigetsu.

- Ah, oi, Suigetsu. – Cumprimentou Karin com desdém. – Mas e aí, Sasuke-kun, como vão os seus pacientes? – Perguntou ela enquanto jogava seus cabelos negros e de corte estranho para o lado em tom animado.

- Vivos. – Respondeu Sasuke tipicamente. – Tirando aquele que chegou mês passado...O câncer já estava muito avançado.

- Ohhhh! Que pena...

- Pára com isso, Karin. Você fica igual a uma galinha desse jeito. – Disse Suigetsu com uma risadinha maldosa.

- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião. – Retrucou ela lançando-lhe um olhar mais gelado que um iceberg.

- Mas eu dei e aí? – Respondeu Suigetsu.

- Parem com isso, vocês dois. – Disse Juugo com uma voz calma. – Você é o melhor pneumologista deste hospital, Suigetsu. E você Karin, a melhor proctologista. Vocês bem que podiam agir como adultos responsáveis que são, não é mesmo?

- Você é o melhor ortopedista e cirurgião de ossos dessas bandas, e nem por isso a gente fica te enchendo pra ser 'responsável', Juugo. – Respondeu Karin irritada.

- É! – Concordou Suigetsu.

- Por que ele é responsável e tem juízo, ao contrário de vocês dois. – Disse Sasuke enquanto se sentava numa cadeira que ficava junto à uma grande bancada.

Suigetsu e Karin olhavam Sasuke com desprezo; mas não que o moreno de importasse.

- Você quer que eu opere aquele rapaz amanhã Sasuke – Falou Juugo tranqüilamente – mas eu ainda não sei absolutamente nada dele.

- Uzumaki Naruto, vinte e sete anos, solteiro, trabalha na parte da polícia que cuida do crime organizado em Tókio. Tomou todas as vacinas quando criança, nunca teve nada mais grave que uma virose, nunca foi operado antes e é a primeira vez que é baleado. Foi pego por uma calibre cinco numa operação contra uma traficante em Shinjuku na madrugada do dia três. – Contou lendo a prancheta.

- Alguma coisa no psicológico? – Perguntou Karin curiosa.

- Pais mortos aos sete anos. – Disse o médico responsável pelo loiro surpreso enquanto lia a prancheta. – O tio-avô ficou com a guarda. Tanto o pai quanto a mãe eram policiais. Mas não tem traumas.

- Esse aí gosta de ação. – Disse Suigetsu. – Sabe os riscos e ainda faz questão de corrê-los.

- Tem doido pra tudo. – Falou a moça que por sinal vestia lilás.

- É, tem gente até pra examinar o fiofó do povo, né Karin? – Perguntou o pneumologista com um tom zombeteiro.

- O ânus é uma parte muito importante do corpo humano, se você quer saber! – Disse ela constrangida. – Já pensou se seu organismo deixasse de expelir bolos fecais?

- Bem, ia ser um problemão mesmo. – Disse Suigetsu pensativo.

Karin exibiu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

- Quando é a cirurgia do cara? – Perguntou o médico de cabelos mais claros.

- Amanhã às três da tarde. – Respondeu o ortopedista. – Vou indo, minha assistente me bipou há pouco, tem uma menina com o braço quebrado esperando na minha sala.

- Tchau, benzinho...- Disse Suigetsu com um sorriso maldoso.

Juugo saiu da sala.

- Tenho que ir também. – Disse Karin se levantando da cadeira em que estava.

- Tem muitos fiofós pra examinar, né? – Questionou Suigetsu.

- Vá se danar, imbecil. – Disse ela com ódio. – Até mais Sasuke-kun! – Disse a morena em tom doce antes de sair da sala.

- O que é que você vai fazer agora? – Perguntou Suigetsu a Sasuke.

- Descansar. Não durmo há quase um dia inteiro.

- Certo. Tenho que ir, tem um paciente meu com tuberculose e com consulta pra agora. Bom descanso, meu docinho de coco!

- Vai pra porra. – Murmurou Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Que téééééédio. Não tem nada pra fazer aqui, dattebaiyo! – Reclamou ele para si mesmo. – Nem o Sai nem o Kiba vão vir me ver...Eles devem estar ocupados almoçando à essas horas…Comendo rámen...Ahhh! Eu queria rámen de porco…

Naruto suspirou pesado, lembrando-se da bendita sonda. Já havia lido todos os cartões de melhoras e também já havia vasculhado todos os canais de TV, mas constatou que não havia nenhum programa que prestasse em canal algum.

Também já havia chamado a sua enfermeira para conversar, mas a mulher não sabia falar de nada que não fossem remédios, injeções, e do fato de Naruto ter sido baleado em um lugar muito perigoso e ter ficado durante 24h na UTI o que estava deixando-o perturbado.

Ficou pensando...Não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer. Não queria que a enfermeira viesse novamente conversar com ele, pois ele ficaria traumatizado de vez. A TV não exibia nada que prestasse e ele não pretendia ler os cartões novamente.

Poderia ficar refletindo sobre alguma coisa como a sua vida pessoal ou a paixão de sua vida que era o seu emprego na polícia. Mas ficar fisicamente parado era algo simplesmente impossível para Naruto, mesmo estando doente, enfraquecido e sem quase nenhuma voz como ele estava.

Poderia tentar dormir, pensou. Mas estava sem sono.

Até que então, teve uma idéia na sua opinião mais que genial.

Tudo bem que ele tinha achado-o uma pessoa fria, mas não custava nada, só tempo que era o que ele justamente queria gastar. Embora soubesse muito bem que seria uma conversa meio desequilibrada, mas talvez desse certo.

Então ele apertou um botão vermelho que ficava perto do telefone de seu quarto.

Minutos depois, uma moça de trajes brancos de hospital apareceu no quarto.

- O que foi agora, Naruto-kun? – Perguntou ela de modo gentil.

- Pode chamar o Sasuke, por favor? – Perguntou Naruto.

A mulher pareceu apavorada.

- O-O d-doutor Uchiha?

- É que ele disse que eu ia fazer uma cirurgia no meu braço amanhã. Aí eu queria conversar com ele sobre isso… - Mentiu Naruto.

- C-Certo…Eu vou dar um bipe pra ele, então. – Disse a mulher saindo do quarto, meio assutada.

"Que doida, tem medo até do chefe". - Pensou o loiro dando risadinhas.

**Bem, e aqui está a minha 1ª fic:** _Ossos do Ofício_**. Que foi inspirada no episódio de Cold Case em que o rapazinho que é um psicopata serial prende um bocado de moçinhas em várias cidades diferentes para examinar seu comportamento.**

**Bem, se alguma criatura por aqui já viu , vai pensar "Mas não tem nada a ver"...Bem, não tem mesmo, mas a idéia rolou graças ao epi.**

**Obrigado aos leitores que leram, e eu espero que gostem desta fic que eu acho que terá cerca de dez capítulos.**

**E desculpe se alguém aí que tem fic de mesmo nome e se sentiu incomodado, mas eu só descobri que existiam outras** _Ossos do Ofício_ **há meia-hora atrás quando eu resolvi que iria pulblicar e a minha nee-san me avisou...Ah, sim! Tanks to Eda Suzuki que não é yaoísta mas mesmo assim me betou...**

**Please, não deixe de comentar se isso aconteceu e você ficou irritado(a), entenda que a Meizinha aqui é nova no negócio e sofre de perda de criatividade habitual.**

**Se você gostou ou não, odiou ou não, por favor, mande um recado, nem que seja pra mandar um alô! Meizinha vai ficar feliz se isso acontecer...**

**Obrigado por ler a minha primeira obra publicada, caro leitor e espero que você tenha gostado.**

**Beijo grande,**

**Mei.**


	2. Uma Conversa com o Doutor

Ossos do Ofício

**Naruto não me pertence... E o resto é praxe... **

_Ossos do Ofício_

_-_

**Capítulo II: Uma conversa com o doutor.**

Sasuke estava cochilando numa cadeira daquela vazia sala branca que não tinha nada além da enorme bancada de vidro e a lousa pregada numa das paredes.

Fazia meia hora que ele estava cochilando quando bipe tocou.

Uzumaki Naruto queria vê-lo, dizia a mensagem.

O rapaz espreguiçou-se e se dirigiu mau-humorado para o quarto do paciente.

Chegando lá, ele nem ao menos bateu na porta antes de entrar.

- Chamou? – Perguntou entrando no quarto cinza e branco, à má-vontade.

- Chamei…Mas parece que te acordei, desculpe. - Falou Naruto aparentando um pouco constrangido.

- Faz parte da profissão. – Disse frio.

- Mesmo assim, desculpe...Uhn... Você falou de uma cirurgia mais cedo, não foi? Eu queria saber mais sobre.

O maior suspirou, cansado.

- Será uma cirurgia relativamente simples. Nós vamos unir as duas partes quebradas do seu braço com uma chapa de aço específica. A operação deve durar de uma à três horas. Mais detalhes eu posso pedir para o Juugo te explicar. Ele é o cara que vai fazer a sua operação comigo.

- Ah, sei. Mas vo-

- Eu entendo um pouco de ortopedia também. – Adiantou.

- Huumm, sei. Por falar nisso, onde é que 'cê se formou? - Questionou o policial meio admirado.

- Toudai. Entrei aos quinze quando acabei o colegial e me formei aos dezenove. Fiz dois anos de residência e depois fui fazer um mestrado na Alemanha que durou dois anos. Depois eu fui fazer doutorado na Suíça que durou mais dois anos, e voltei para o Japão, onde eu tenho trabalhado aqui nesse hospital. Já estou com dois pós-doutorados hoje em dia.

Naruto o encarou com os olhos semi-arregalados e o queixo caído.

Sasuke achou graça. Ele deu um de seus típicos meio-sorrisos.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Perguntou o loiro abismado.

- Trinta e dois. E você tem vinte e sete, não é?

- Sim, sim, e vou fazer vinte e oito agora em outubro. – Disse ainda surpreso.

- É, li na sua ficha.

- Eu fiz educação física com dezoito...Quando acabei o curso fiz o curso de qualificação da polícia e hoje eu estou no CCO. Mas cara, você é um gênio!

- Bem, agradeço o elogio.

- Disponha.

- Vá me desculpar, mas tenho que ir.

Uma mão agarrou a manga de seu jaleco.

Sasuke olhou momentaneamente para os olhos azuis celestiais de Naruto. Com apenas os olhos, o loiro já dizia claramente: FIQUE. E por algum motivo que depois o Uchiha definiu como estresse cerebral causado por falta de sono, ele se sentou no sofá branco e sem graça do quarto e olhou mirou o outro.

O paciente abriu um de seus maiores e mais perfeitos sorrisos e perguntou:

- Você é de Tókio?

- Hn.

- Eu também. Só que eu me mudei pra Osaka quando eu tinha sete anos. Sabe, quando meu tio-avô me adotou.

- Hum.

- Mas você morou na Alemanha, né? Então você fala alemão? – Perguntou o loiro. Sim, seu plano estava dando certo.

- Alemão, espanhol, inglês, francês e mandarim. – Mencionou o outro com pouco interesse.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke pasmo, arregalando os olhos de novo e deixando o queixo cair mais uma vez.

O médico achou graça de novo.

- Você é um crânio, cara e...

O Uzumaki saiu gesticulando com a boca, até que percebeu que não saía nenhum som de suas cordas vocais.

O desespero veio.

- Bem, é normal, não se preocupe. – Falou o Uchiha num tom profissional de sempre. – Logo você vai voltar ao normal, fique tranqüilo.

O médico se virou, mas sentiu alguma coisa puxando seu jaleco, de novo.

- Fique. – Pediu o outro num sussurro.

O médico deu um suspiro cansado e se virou para ele, sem fazer menção de se sentar.

- Fale sobre você. – Mandou o neurologista. Odiava ser perguntado o tempo todo, e pelo tom que usara com o paciente estava bem claro que se mal-humor já estava chegando em estágio crítico

- Hmm...Sobre meu emprego na polícia, 'ttebaiyo? – Questionou-se o policial em tom baixinho, depressa.

- Basicamente já dá pra ter uma idéia do que você faz...- Sibilou mirando o braço dele. – Fale sobre a sua família, é bom eu saber um pouco mais sobre o seu histórico.

- Tá. Por onde eu começo...? Bem, meu pai era americano. E a minha mãe era japonesa, mas a mãe dela era irlandesa 'ttebaiyo. Aí eu acabei puxando ao meu pai de aparência, mas puxei a minha mãe de personalidade…Meu pai era muito inteligente, ele veio pra cá pro Japão por causa da Interpol...O avô dele era japonês e por causa disso ele falava japonês também...O nome dele era Namikaze Minato. – Tagarelava o loiro, sem se importar com a sua falta de voz ocasional.

- E o seu nome? Por que não é "Namikaze"?

- Ele trabalhava com investigações sobre a Yakuza e coisa parecida. Eu adotei o sobrenome de minha mãe por questão de segurança. Ela era Uzumaki Kushina.

- Se queria conversar, por que não chamou a sua enfermeira? – Perguntou no jeito mais arrogante possível.

- E por que conversar com uma hipocondríaca maluca? – Retrucou Naruto no mesmo tom.

- Hmpf. Bem, vou indo.

- Certo, depois que eu perguntar uma coisa... – Disse tentando parecer durão. - Na verdade, duas.

- Diga.

- Quando eu vou tirar a sonda?

- Hoje à tarde um residente vai fazer isso.

- Ah, mas por que você não tira?

- Não posso. Tenho que ir à outro hospital.

- Tá... – Murmurou desanimado. – E por que você virou médico, Sasuke?

Sasuke pensou um pouco e respondeu enquanto estava saindo do quarto:

- Tradição de família.

O Uzumaki nem precisou pensar muito para chegar ao seguinte conceito:

Uchiha Sasuke era exatamente o que parecia. Mimado e arrogante.

- Baka. – Xingou o já sabendo que ele não escutaria.

Xxxxxxxx

O médico Uchiha saiu do quarto de Naruto, e se dirigiu até a sala onde ficavam as enfermeiras que não estavam em atendimento.

Queria falar com a enfermeira responsável pelo loiro.

Entrou na sala e logo ouviu os sussurros das enfermeiras e os olhares sobre si, mas não se importou nem um pouco.

Ele olhou para os lados e viu um bocado de mulheres e alguns homens. Todos os enfermeiros e enfermeiras o miravam, surpresos.

- Onde está a enfermeira de Uzumaki Naruto? – Perguntou ele querendo respostas.

- A-A M-Maki está na recepção, doutor Uchiha. – Gaguejou uma garota que estava corada.

- Quando a vir, mande-a me procurar no meu consultório. – Mandou o Uchiha secamente.

- H-Hai. – Disse a garota timidamente.

Ele saiu da sala.

- O que foi isso?

- Também não entendi.

Xxxxxxxxx

- Nee, eu fiquei preocupada com a Maki. Dizem que o doutor Uchiha é durão, e já faz meia-hora que ela entrou no consultório dele...- Comentou a enfermeira que havia falado mais cedo com Sasuke.

- Mas nós estamos matando serviço para ficar aqui, Michiko! Não podemos ficar por muito tempo... – Comentou uma outra enfermeira que estava ao seu lado.

- Mas eu 'tô preocupada.

- Olha, o máximo que pode ter acontecido é que ele a tenha chamado para assumir mais um paciente, Michiko! Ele é um ser humano normal, pelo amor de Deus. Você acha o quê? Que ele 'tá batendo nela? Ah, não pode, né! – Disse a segunda enfermeira.

- Acordaaaa! Não viu aquele caso em Okinawa que saiu no noticiário?! Aquele homem estuprava uma das anestesistas do hospital e ninguém sequer sabia!

- Kami-sama! Mas você acha que uma pessoa como o Sasuke-sama faria algo assim!?

- Nunca se sabe, Kimiko! São sempre as pessoas que nós menos imaginamos.

- Mas pense bem! Logo o Sasuke-sama...

- É...Analisando bem, o dr. Uchiha não cabe nos parâmetros de um psicopata ou um estuprador...

- É, realmente. Sasuke-sama é meio grosseiro mas com certeza é incapaz de ferir alguém.

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas eu acho que não seria tão ruim ser estuprada por ele né? – Questionou uma delas sonhadora.

- D-

Nesse instante, a enfermeira obcecada por doenças que cuidava de Naruto saiu da sala chorando e gaguejou:

- V-VOCÊ É U-UM MON-STRO!

As outras duas saíram atrás da enfermeira de Naruto, que saía correndo pelos corredores, enquanto escondia os olhos encharcados atrás dos braços.

xxxxxxxxx

As horas haviam se passado, e o novo achado de Naruto no quarto cinza e branco apenas confirmava isso.

O relógio de parede do quarto marcava exatamente oito e trinta e três da noite.

O loiro estava completamente desanimado.

Havia recebido uma visita de seus amigos Kiba e Sai e da família Sabaku mais cedo, mas a sua enfermeira noturna que não passava de uma rabugenta maluca chegou expulsando todos eles dizendo que ele precisava descansar por ter tirado a sonda.

Bobagem, na opinião do policial, até porque a sonda havia sido tirada da SUA garganta e ele sabia muito bem se estava cansado ou não.

Não que Naruto achasse ruim a idéia de poder respirar pelo nariz de novo sem aquela coisa empurrando ar pela sua goela à baixo o tempo todo.

Mas ficar sozinho naquele quarto silencioso e cinzento era exatamente o que ele não queria fazer.

Cansado e já sonolento, ele pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV à sua frente. O noticiário nacional acabara de começar.

_- Boa noite – _Cumprimentou a jornalista_ – Hoje o primeiro-ministro russo…_

Ouvia a reportagem entre bocejos. Nunca via o noticiário, pois todos os crimes dignos de atenção no Japão e no mundo lhe eram informados antes de qualquer outro cidadão nipônico. Os crimes praticamente corriam até os seus ouvidos...

_- Hoje à tarde, dois corpos foram encontrados no bairro de Shibuya, Tókio._

Ao ouvir as primeiras palavras da jornalista, de imediato aumentou o volume da TV.

_- A identidade das duas vítimas ainda é um mistério._

Naruto aguçou os ouvidos. Sabia muito bem que dependendo da causa de morte e da própria identidade da vítima, ela poderia ser identificada ou não.

_- Tudo o que se sabe é que os corpos pertencem à um homem idoso e uma mulher na faixa dos vinte anos. Os dois tinham os rostos desfigurados e não se sabe a causa das mortes. A polícia está investigando o caso. Segundo o chefe do departamento de homicídios de Tókio, Suzuki Haru, a polícia está tentando identificar os corpos e o autor do crime o mais rápido possível. – _Falou a repórter de maneira séria. Porém ela logo abriu um sorriso e começou a narrar a previsão do tempo.

Naruto olhou para a TV. Se considerando que já eram quase nove da noite e os corpos haviam sido achados pela tarde, os cadáveres já poderiam ter sido identificados.

Ele até admitia que não era bom em muita coisa, mas ele sabia bem das coisas quando o assunto era polícia.

O jovem policial pegou o celular que estava pousado em cima da sua mesinha de cabeceira (outro novo achado) e o desbloqueou.

O que ele queria era ligar para algum colega na polícia, para perguntar sobre o que tinha visto no noticiário e quem sabe até puxar conversa.

Do nada, ele ouviu duas batidas na porta. A enfermeira devia estar trazendo seus remédios, pensou.

Mais do que depressa, ele largou o celular na mesinha e fingiu que estava vendo TV. Agora já eram quase nove horas, e o jornal estava exibindo uma reportagem sobre um dos parques nacionais de Hokkaido.

- Boa noite, Naruto-kun. – Cumprimentou a enfermeira chata que havia expulsado os amigos do garoto de seu quarto mais cedo. – Trouxe o seu jantar!

A mulher montou na cama, em cima das pernas do loiro, uma mesinha onde havia uma sopa de legumes e tofú, uma tigela de arroz e um copo de chá.

O homem encarou o prato como se declarasse guerra à ele.

- Coma tudinho! – Falou a enfermeira como se o paciente tivesse cinco anos. – E depois tome este remédio, por favor. – Disse ela colocando uma pílula roxa e amarela num guardanapo ao lado do prato de sopa.

- Certo, certo. – Disse o paciente olhando desgostoso para a comida. – Vou comer sim... – "Essa comida tem gosto de remédio dattebayo." – Pensou ele se lembrando da refeição do almoço.

- Se você for bonzinho e comer tudo, vai ter sobremesa! – Disse a mulher em tom ainda mais infantil, sorrindo afetadamente. – Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa. Eu como sozinho. – Disse, forçando um sorriso.

- Certo. Olhe, aqui tem uma colher e um par de hashi, está vendo? Se não conseguir comer com um, tente com o outro. Eu tenho que ir agora, tem um paciente que está dando entrada e eu preciso ir até lá para ajudar. – Disse a mulher sorridente – Mas eu prometo que volto em meia horinha...- Disse como se o Uzumaki fosse um bebê de colo.

- Certo, obrigado – Agradeceu o paciente, se forçando a ser educado.

Aí então, ela fez o que o loiro secretamente rezava para que ela não fizesse.

- Vou levar o seu celular para que ninguém o incomode agora à noite. Se quiser pegá-lo peça a enfermeira sua enfermeira de amanhã...Ela vai saber onde o seu celular vai estar.

A mulher saiu apressadamente da sala.

- Ela bem que podia ir e não voltar mais, 'ttebaiyo. Eu ia ficar feliz. – Disse encarando com o nojo a comida. Pretendia deixar uma parte para ver se assim não precisaria comer a gelatina horrível que as enfermeiras insistiam em dizer que era a sua sobremesa. – Ela devia tomar umas duzentas caixas de semancol…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A mulher entrou apressadamente numa sala vazia onde se encontrava mais uma enfermeira.

- Você soube o que o doutor Uchiha fez com a Maki hoje? – Perguntou uma delas.

- Eu ouvi falar, mas não com detalhes. – Afirmou uma delas apressadamente.

- Ele a demitiu!

- Mas a Maki era tão boa…- Disse a enfermeira de Naruto.

- Pois é – Disse a outra. – e sabe por que ele a demitiu?

- Não.

- Por que aquele policial que você 'tá cuidando mandou chamar ele! E ele se irritou com a Maki e deu um bocado de berros nela. – Murmurou em tom cavernoso.

- Mas por que…?

- Eu não sei! Sabe, mas estão dizendo que o doutor Uchiha é um estuprador serial! Ou então um psicopata assassino!

A outra ficou boquiaberta.

- Será? – Questionou atônita.

- Veja bem: ele botou a Maki pra fora só por que ela o chamou quando ele não queria! Que tipo de pessoa demite um empregado por uma besteira dessas?! Apenas loucos!

- É, realmente. Ah, Kami-sama! Será que ele é mesmo?

- Mas olha só! Veja só, se não é suspeito! Ele já tem trinta e dois anos e nunca nem sequer noivou! Como é que ele pode ser um cara normal? Quer dizer, poxa, todas as mulheres que ele conhece namoram por pouco tempo com ele e são todas bonitas e elegantes…Sempre legais…

- Será que ele é gay?

- Não, o doutor Uchiha é muito-

- Ei! A conversa tá boa, mas deixem para fofocar quando o turno acabar! – Gritou um rapaz abrindo a porta.

- Dr.Suigetsu! – Disse uma delas.

- É, é meu lindo nome. – Falou todo cheio de si, passando a mão no cabelo. - Mas vamos logo, lindinhas. Tem gente morrendo nesse hospital só de esperar por vocês. CIRCULANDO!

As duas saíram apavoradas da salinha, que notando bem era um armário de vassouras.

- Ahn…Estuprador serial de purpurina, é? Ah…Sasuke-chan vai amar saber disso!

Xxxxxxxx

Sasuke acordou.

Ele olhou preguiçosamente para o relógio que ficava em cima de seu criado mudo. Eram onze e onze da manhã. Havia acordado tarde, já era praticamente a hora do almoço.

Olhou para o teto do seu quarto. Não queria nem pensar em sair da cama, mas tinha que fazê-lo.

O seu apartamento era bastante grande. Tinha pelo o menos trezentos metros quadrados, um duplex.

Na parte de baixo, ficavam a sua cozinha, a sua sala e duas suítes onde não dormia absolutamente ninguém.

E na parte de cima, seu banheiro com hidromassagem e tudo o que se tinha de mis avançado em quesito de banheiro, e o seu quarto, grande, de persianas azuis, e cores brancas e azuladas nas paredes e é claro, a mobília de carvalho, e uma cama king-size que dava de frente para uma TV de plasma, sendo apenas um pouco menor.

Seu escritório era salinha branca sem graça, com algumas caixas de remédios e uma escrivaninha onde haviam alguns documentos, papéis em branco e um note book.

O doutor se espreguiçou, esticando os braços e o corpo, lembrando um gato preguiçoso.

Ele desceu as escadas apenas com o calção de algodão com qual havia dormido e comeu alguma coisa, subindo novamente.

E após vinte minutos, ele desceu as escadas mais uma vez, trajando um casaco negro, uma camisa branca, uma calça preta e sapatos de mesma cor, foscos.

Já com o jaleco pendurado no ombro e a pasta segura na mão esquerda, o jovem médico foi até o estacionamento via elevador, abrindo a porta de um Honda preto, jogando as coisas no banco do carona.

Em míseros quarenta e cinco minutos se comparando ao trânsito de Tókio, Sasuke entrava pelo saguão do hospital naquela manhã, já com o crachá e jaleco branquíssimo postos em corpo.

Entrou na sala do dia anterior, aquela da grande bancada de vidro e lousa branca.

Suigetsu e Juugo estavam sentados cada um em uma cadeira postas de lados opostos da bancada, os dois com uma prancheta e uma travessinha de plástico selada.

- Ohaiyo, meu gostosão! – Cumprimentou Suigetsu se referindo a Sasuke que lançou um olhar digno da era glacial ao pneumologista. – Também te amo, benzinho.

- Bom dia, Sasuke. – Cumprimentou Juugo sem desgrudar os olhos da prancheta, educadamente.

- 'Dia, Juugo. – Respondeu Sasuke se sentando em uma das cadeiras da bancada. – Onde é que a Karin está?

- Bem, deve estar enfiando o dedo no...como é que ela diz? Ah sim, no ânus de alguém. – Disse Suigetsu com tom debochado, mas com desinteresse. – Ela disse que hoje tinha pacientes extras e não ia poder vir.

- Hn. – Concordou o Uchiha, tirando um note book de bolsa.

- Pronto para a cirurgia, Sasuke? – Perguntou Juugo tranqüilo como sempre.

- Estou. Não é muito difícil mesmo. E logo a coisa loira vai estar puxando gatilhos de novo. Lindo, não?

- Lindo, Sasuke. Lindo como você. – Caçoou o de cabelos claros em tom de deboche. – Vou ter uma cirurgia amanhã.

- De quê? – Perguntou o de cabelos castanhos.

- Pulmão, lógico. A criatura fuma há mais de vinte anos e se separou do marido por que ele começou a mandar ela parar de fumar. Ela tem um tumor tão grande que já perdeu o pulmão esquerdo e se não entrar na faca e parar de fumar vai morrer

- Quê mais?

- Ela ameaçou se matar se eu tirasse o cigarro dela. Mas aí eu disse que por mim tudo bem e ela calou a boca.

- Nossa, quanta sutileza. – Disse Sasuke com um meio-sorriso. – A sua cara Suigetsu. Só acho que você deve ter usado um palavreado um pouco diferente com ela.

- Lógico que sim, esse povo não entende assim, na paz. Eu tenho que ser mais incisivo.

- Diga logo mais violento.

- Também te amo, Sasu-chan.

- Foda-se, seu merda. – Mandou o neurologista irritado.

Juugo de repente arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou Suigetsu.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o menor.

- Você se inscreveu para assistir a cirurgia de hoje à tarde? – Perguntou com ar de desconfiança.

- É, na verdade, hoje era a minha folga, mas eu tinha que atender a minha querida fumante…Bem, hoje eu só tenho duas consultas marcadas, aí eu vou assistir à cirurgia para fazer companhia à vocês e encher lingüiça. – Respondeu o rapaz sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Se a coisa morrer por causa de alguma gracinha sua… - Dizia o Uchiha. – você é quem vai pagar a indenização, tá ouvindo?

- Credo Sasuke, você fala como se seus pacientes fossem objetos. Não dá pra ter mais respeito por eles não? – Perguntou o médico de cabelos de cor estranha.

- É o seguinte: eles pagam pra eu curá-los por que eu tenho um monte de diplomas na parede. Não tem nenhuma parte que diga que eu precise respeitá-los.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? – Questionou-se Suigetsu despreocupado.

- E além do mais, - Prosseguiu o outro. – nunca é bom se envolver psicologicamente com pacientes.

- Sabemos disso, Sasuke, mas os pacientes também são seres humanos com cérebro, ossos e coração, assim como eu ou você. – Disse Juugo com firmeza. – Não acha essa distância toda desnecessária?

Sasuke pensou um pouco e respondeu:

- Não.

O som de saltos ecoaram pela sala. Karin entrou segurando uma bandeja cheia com alguns pratos. Estava com uma blusa de cetim rosa-clara com mangas cumpridas, uma calça jeans e sapatos fechados de salto alto.

- Bom dia, Karin. – Cumprimentou o de cabelos castanhos.

Karin ergueu os olhos que estavam voltados para a sua bandeja para resmungar alguma coisa e viu Sasuke. Na mesma hora, ela falou, toda alegrinha:

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun!! Está um lindo dia hoje, né?

- Hn.

- Também acho! – Disse ela dando um sorrisinho encantado, enquanto andava toda animada até uma mesa perto dele. Viu os outros dois homens, e cumprimentou com secura: - Olá, vocês dois.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou Juugo, abrindo um pratinho onde estava o seu almoço.

- Sério Karin, você tem que parar com essa de rebolar que nem uma garota de programa toda a vez que vê o Sasuke. As pessoas vão aca- - Dizia o pneumologista abrindo seu almoço.

- CALA ESSA MERDA DE BOCA, SUIGETSU! – Berrou ela com fúria. Quando se virou, o Uchiha a mirava assustado. – Desculpe o atraso, Sasuke-kun! É que eu estava examinando uns pacientes… - Disse ela envergonhada

- Uhn…Alguma novidade? – Perguntou .

- Cirurgia de hemorróidas mês que vem. O cara é juiz de direito e acha que se Deus está na Terra, é ele mesmo. Eu tive uma vontade tão grande de dar uma vassourada naquele imbecil que eu acabei quebrando um copo de vidro quando fui beber água. – Disse mostrando uma mão com alguns cortes rasos. – Se brincar ele deve achar que até o cocô dele é superior ao de todo mundo.

- Juizes decidem as regras, e alguns acham que isso os torna mais próximos de Deus. – Disse o médico de ossos sabiamente. – Assim como alguns médicos acabam criando a ilusão de que são deuses por que são capazes de curar. – Disse olhando discretamente para o Uchiha. – O que sabemos que não é verdade, e também que não é todo mundo que é assim.

- Entendo perfeitamente o que quer dizer. – Dizia Suigetsu entre pausas realizadas para comer arroz. – Na verdade eu conheço um exemplo vivo! Irônico, não? – Disse sorrindo para o médico de Naruto que o xingou de alguma coisa.

- Cala a boca, Suigetsu! – Mandou Karin irritada.

- Já são uma e meia. – Disse Juugo olhando seu relógio de pulso. – Melhor irmos andando, Sasuke. Temos que ir nos preparar para a cirurgia.

- Hn. – Fez Sasuke se levantando da cadeira. – Depois você desliga pra mim. – Mandou encarando Suigetsu e apontando para o seu notebook.

- Por você tudo, Sasuke-chan.

**Hello, minna-san.**

**Sim, o post passado ficou cheio de erros ortográficos (e esse provavelmente vai ficar também) e eu sei que eu fiquei parecendo uma completa tapada (O que em partes bem pequenininhas é verdade). Ó.Ó.**

**Obrigado para as pessoas que adicionaram **_**Ossos do Ofício**_** nos favoritos.**

**Bem, e vamos às reviews!**

_**Kumagae-Sama:**_

**É bom saber que alguém acha que a criatura aqui faz um trabalho decente...E que também é tão fanática por homens se agarrando quanto ela, rs.**

**Sim, sim, sim...Outros casais estão previstos, embora que os que mais vou destacar são ItaSai e SasuNaru. Mas a fic terá insinuações de ShikaTema, InoChou e um provável indício de GaaLee (GaaLee não confirmado!!)**

**Bem, espero que você esteja gostando de verdade e não esteja elogiando por estar desesperada por algum material yaoi, e please não deixe de comentar!**

**Mei.**

_**yeahrebecca: **_

**VOCÊ POR AQUI?!**

**Nossa, isso tocou lá no fundo da alma...Não vá achando que eu sou meio idiota (mentira, eu sou) mas saiba que você é uma das minhas autoras favoritas. Bem, eu tenho muitas autoras favoritas mas considere que você está numa boa colocação! n.n.**

**Menina, você quer me matar do coração, não é? Aparecer aqui (NÃO QUE EU NÃO QUEIRA QUE VOCÊ MANDE REVIEW) e ainda elogiar...Tô começando a ficar emocionada. Brincadeirinha! Mas é bom ter você por aqui, rebecca-senpai.**

**Quanto ao ItaSai está confirmado sim, e daqui a pouco vai aparecer.**

**Eda-chan está querendo sair do cargo de beta por conta do ItaSai e do vestibular. ****Aquela estória de betar foi séria****? ****Me avise****, por que se não foi, vou ter que segurar a onda da nee-san por mais uns tempos, até eu acabar a fic. (o que não pode ser tão difícil. Mentira, estamos falando da minha irmã que me batia quase todo dia quando eu era menor...Mas eu a convenço)**

**Espero que goste do cap. e comente! **

**Mande outro alô em breve!**

**Mei.**

_**Srta. Kinomoto:**_

**Minha nossa, hoje são muitas emoções! E aqui eu respondendo a primeira review da minha vida! **

**Com certeza...Na verdade uma das coisas que me fez ter coragem de publicar foi a idéia de ver (e mostrar ao mundo) um Sasuke de jaleco branco e talvez até um Naruto com aquela roupinha azul e preta de policial... (Tendo leve hemorragia nasal)...Ai, ai...**

**Domo arigatou pela review e espero que você realmente goste, por que eu estou dando o meu melhor.**

**Espero que esteja bem, e que principalmente continue a acompanhar e a comentar.**

**Bem, acho que seu nome vai ficar gravado na minha cabeça pela primeira review, então obrigado mais uma vez!**

**Abraços!**

**Mei.**

_**Nessah:**_

**Bem, espero que você continue a comentar nos próximos capítulos, e que continue gostando.**

**E aqui está o segundo capítulo! Sei que demorei um tempinho para postar mas acontece que ninguém é de ferro, né?**

**Continue lendo, e espero que fique satisfeita com o que está por vir na estória.**

**Kissus, **

**Mei.**

**EIII!! ESPERA AÍ, Ô! **

**MANDA AÍ UMA REVIEW!! PLEASE!! FAÇA-ME FELIZ ! É SÓ APERTAR NESSE BOTÃOZINHO AÍ EM BAIXO, Ó!**

**OBS: Vou postar sempre em tardes de sextas-feiras ou nas quintas à noite! LEMBREM-SE!!**

**(Hum, e não percam o próximo cap.: **_**A Cirurgia**_**.)!!**


	3. A Cirurgia

**Disclaimer: Eu preciso mesmo dizer?**

**FIC BETADA POR YEAHREBECCA. (Viva a senpai!!).**

**Capitulo III: A cirurgia**

Naruto olhava nervoso de um lado para outro. Estava deitado na sala de cirurgia, esperando a operação começar. Haviam tirado o gesso e seu braço incomodava muito.

- V-Vai demorar muito, 'ttebaiyo? – Indagou nervoso.

- Não se preocupe...- Disse um homem dando-lhe uma injeção.

O paciente começou a ficar estupidamente sonolento e falou meio grogue:

- Eu vou ficar legal?

- Vai sim…Mas sempre pense em coisas boas…

- Tá…Voltar à polícia… Voltar à polícia…

Adormeceu.

Suigetsu, Juugo e Sasuke entraram na sala a passos largos, já com toucas, máscaras médicas e roupas específicas.

Suigetsu se aproximou e olhou bem o paciente.

- Ele parece um daqueles anjinhos que tem nos quadros. – Disse Suigetsu o observando. – Só é mais bronzeado e tem cabelo liso…

- Verdade. – Disse Juugo. – Parece mesmo.

- Hmpf. Suas bichas.

- Eu, não! É minha culpa se ele tem cara de gringuês? – Questionou o pneumologista – Eu só sou gay se for pra dar pra você, Sasuke-chan... – Falou malicioso.

- Ah, se manca Suigetsu, todo mundo já se ligou que você é biba. – Murmurou Sasuke, ignorando a última parte do comentário.

- Há, olha só quem fala. Sabe, as enfermeiras acham que você é um estuprador serial de purpurina, Sasuke-chan.

- Acham? Depois você me diz quais foram as que te disseram isso. Elas já estão no olho da rua.

O loiro dormia tranquilamente, com os olhos fechados sem força e com um sorriso meio nervoso, que torcia seus lábios para cima delicadamente.

Sasuke o olhou por instantes. Parecia uma criança mesmo.

O neurologista pegou um bisturi fino e começou a abrir o braço do seu paciente.

- Por que nenhum residente veio assistir? E por que não tem nenhuma assistente por aqui? – Perguntou o pneumologista encarando a sala vazia.

- Sasuke cuidou de afastar todos eles. – Disse Juugo olhando atentamente o que Sasuke fazia com o braço de Naruto. – Mais para a esquerda. – Disse olhando o Uchiha que mexia num pedaço de osso.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes de mim, Sasuke?

- Hmpf. Não mesmo. – Disse cortando a onda de Suigetsu. – Residentes ficam enchendo o saco com aquelas perguntas bestas e vocês dois estão aqui, não é? Então vocês podem muito bem me dar assistência, passando bisturis e tesouras que é o que aquelas barangas são pagas pra fazer.

- Se acha tão ruim, por que não as corta do quadro de funcionários? – Perguntou o ortopedista. – Você é mesmo o dono do hospital...

- São inúteis, mas são necessárias. Me dá uma mão aqui.

- Certo…Bem, empurre esse mais pra cá.

- Cuidado para não cortar esse vaso daí…

- Tá.

- Ok, mas não precisava ter demitido aquela enfermeira, Sasu-chibi.

- Eu estava estressado ontem, Suigetsu. E vê se para de me encher.

- Tá bom...Ei, muita mulheres, na vida de vocês? – Perguntou Suigetsu afoito.

- Não. – Murmurou Juugo. – Me dê uma tesoura agora...

- Também não estou muito interessado agora. – Disse Sasuke olhando o que Juugo fazia no braço de seu paciente.

- Não faz diferença. Quando 'cê tiver a fim vai ter umas mil na fila.– Disse Suigetsu dando de ombros.

O Uchiha deu um meio-sorriso vitorioso.

- Realmente… - Disse se gabando.

- Sempre há alguém mais sortudo que você…E olhar para a sua cara todo o dia me fez aprender isso Sasuke. Nem tente se gabar que eu já sei qual é a sua.

- Suigetsu, me passa esse pino de aço daí. – Pediu o de cabelos cor de madeira.

- Certo. Sabe, ver isso é tão estranho…Eu não costumo ver coisas que não sejam pulmões.

- E eu cérebros. - Falou o neurologista.

- Eu mexo com muitos ossos de muitas partes do corpo. Pra mim coisas não são tão repetitivas.

- Imagino.

- Hn.

Silêncio...

O tempo passava, e os três não percebiam, as horas voavam, junto com o relógio.

- Pronto…O pino foi finalmente colocado. Suigetsu, agora a chapa. – Pediu Sasuke com frieza.

- Tá aqui, honey. – Disse Suigetsu entregando o material. – Os amiginhos dele vieram esperar, não foi? – Perguntou.

- Humrum. – Mumurou o Uchiha. – Só um cara que diz ser amigo dele…Veio falar comigo quando a coisa deu entrada aqui no hospital. Era Sai alguma coisa. Agora cala a boca e deixa eu me concentrar Suigetsu.

- Mas você vai mesmo demitir as enfermeiras?

- Sasuke…Tá sangrando muito – Disse Juugo olhando o braço de Naruto. – Se você não parar-

Juugo foi interrompido pelo marca-passo que começou a piar. O policial baleado tinha tido uma parada cardíaca.

Suigetsu nem esperou, puxou o desfibrilador e passou um pouco de gel no peito de Naruto.

- Carga: 250. Afastar! – Avisou ele disparando. O paciente deu um pulo na mesa de cirurgia, mas nada. – Carga: 350. Afastar! – Dessa vez o loiro reagiu e o marca-passo começou a piar em ritmo de novo.

- Quase perdemos. – Disse o pneumologista colocando o desfibrilador no lugar.

- E você ia pagar a indenização, Suigetsu. Você fica aí falando que nem um papagaio, só pra atrapalhar. Ora merda! – Xingou Sasuke com raiva.

- Foi mal, Sasuke.

- Foi péssimo, Suigetsu. – Bufou Juugo.

- Mas pelo o menos eu fiz algo útil...

- Porra Suigetsu…Dois erros não fazem um acerto! – Bradou o Uchiha com irritação. – Juugo vamos logo, se não ele vai ter outra parada desse jeito.

- Hai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Coitado do Naruto… - Disse Kiba. – Ele teve azar dessa vez.

- Esse trabalho de vocês é muito perigoso! – Resmungou Sakura com preocupação. – Eu digo a vocês pra saírem dessa área, mas aí o que acontece? Vocês me olham como se eu fosse louca!

"Mas você é louca." – Pensou Kiba se esforçando para não dizer isso.

- Mas Naruto-kun ama o trabalho, Sakura-san. Fazer algo que gosta é uma coisa muito importante… - Dizia Lee encarando a rosada.

- Eu sei, Lee! Mas eles vão acabar se matando desse jeito! E o Kiba que foi envenenado daquela vez? E o Sai que levou aquela facada na barriga mês passado…

- Ei, toda a profissão tem suas desvantagens! – Disse Kiba. – E eu me orgulho muito do meu trabalho, que nem o Naruto e o Sai. É um trabalho importante...

- O Naruto a essas horas deve estar na sala de cirurgia…Eu devia ter ido pra dar apoio moral ao Sai… - Disse a de cabelos rosas arrependida. – E você também, Kiba...

- Me deixe fora disso, se não o remorso só aumenta.

- Vamos rezar por ele. – Disse Lee. – Que qualquer dia desses ele volte à se sentar na mesa dele e pegar assassinos e traficantes de novo! – Disse com o fogo da juventude brilhando em seus olhos.

- LEE! VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE A CONVERSA AQUI É SÉRIA?! – Berrou a mulher. – Eu não tô pro seu foguinho hoje não!

- Desculpe, Sakura-san.

- A propósito, o que é que tinha naqueles dois corpos pra a polícia abafar tanto o caso? – Perguntou o Inuzuka curioso. – Fiquei sabendo ontem que acharam em Shibuya e que não identificaram.

Sakura, Lee e Kiba estavam conversando na sala do cafezinho do CCO.

Sakura e Lee se entreolharam por vários segundos com olhares peocupados, até que um deles balançou a cabeça positivamente.

A moça foi até a porta da copa e olhou se tinha alguém lá. Quando constatou que a barra estava limpa, ela fechou a porta de novo e trancou-a.

Então Lee começou:

- Os corpos são de uma universitária estudante de geografia e de um idoso aposentado, que morava em Sapporo e tinha vindo passear aqui em Tókio. – Disse

baixinho. – Os rostos estavam desfigurados por ácido fólico, identificamos através das arcadas dentárias e das digitais.

- Sim, e qual foi a causa da morte?

Os dois se entreolharam de novo, mas com uma expressão mais preocupada do que nunca.

- Escute aqui, Kiba. A gente sabe que você gosta muito de falar da vida dos outros e de qualquer outra coisa com o Naruto. – Disse Sakura em tom autoritário. – Mas você vai me prometer que jamais, entendeu? Que você não vai contar isso para o Naruto de jeito nenhum, tá me ouvindo?

- Certo, prometo, agora anda logo. – Falou o policial completamente curioso.

Lee suspirou e disse:

- Nós abrimos a procura balas, materiais cortantes e nada.

- Procuramos sinais de alguma bactéria mortal ou alguma coisa assim, mas não tinha nada. – Falou a rosada. – No fim das contas nós descobrimos o que matou os dois quando já era noite alta.

- Kiba-kun. Pelo o menos por enquanto, não vá falar pro Naruto-ku-

- Fala logo, porra! – Bradou Kiba que já estava quase mordendo a própria língua.

- Lee, o que matou os dois foi uma mistura de venenos. – Disse a legista, apressada – Venenos de cobra.

- A mistura era de venenos de Taipan, Naja e Mamba Negra. – Disse Lee. – Algumas das cobras mais venenosas que se tem notícia.

- E não é só. – Prosseguiu a outra – Os dois tinham um selo proibido tatuado no pescoço. Você sabe, aquela marca estranha.

O Inuzuka olhou apara eles como se estivesse esperando alguém berrar 'primeiro de abril!' ou 'brincadeirinha!'.

- A mistura de venenos e a marca no pescoço…São os mesmos encontrados há vinte anos atrás nos corpos de Uzumaki Kushina e Namikaze Minato. – Afirmou o legista conclusivo. – Mais conhecidos como os falecidos pais do Naruto-kun.

- Cacete...Então...?

- Talvez sim, mas talvez não. – Disse a de olhos verdes. – O maior mafioso do Japão parece ter voltado depois de vinte anos. E fez questão de avisar.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto acordou.

Ele viu os borrões brancos e cinzas com alegria. Até o jarrinho sem graça em que jaziam algumas rosas murchas doadas por Sai e Temari parecia mais bonito.

Era o último dia de Naruto no maldito hospital. Poderia voltar a trabalhar, apesar das sessões de fisioterapia que teria que freqüentar todos os dias por duas horas durante duas semanas.

A vida parecia perfeita. Os passarinhos pareciam cantar uma peça de Bach e o marca-passo uma composição de Chopin, embora ele não fosse muito fã de música clássica. O quarto agora com pouquíssimas flores inteiras e nenhum balão lhe parecia incrivelmente belo.

Por mais estranho que fosse, Naruto achou que ia dar um beijo na testa na sua enfermeira das manhãs, a qual já estava achando que fosse esquizofrênica ou tivesse um complexo seriíssimo.

- Eu vou sair daqui, ttebaiyo! – Falou feliz.

Xxxx

A porta se abriu e a enfermeira entrou, trazendo algumas roupas do loiro, sendo seguida por Sai que estava vestido com um terno preto.

- Pronto pra ir embora, Naruto-kun? – Perguntou a moça fingindo falsamente estar alegre.

- É pra ontem! – Respondeu o loiro feliz.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar? A Junko-san parece cuidar muito bem de você...- Sibilou o moreno com um de seus sorrisinhos.

A enfermeira deu uma risadinha, enquanto seu rosto corava.

- Tá doido? – Questionou o Uzumaki.

- Brincadeirinha...Vista-se logo antes que o Kiba tenha um troço lá em baixo.

Naruto entrou no banheiro praticamente voando e quando saiu, se revelou usando um terno preto, com a camisa azul-celeste. A gravata também era preta.

- Você bem que podia ter trazido uma outra gravata. Tipo aquela laranja. Ou alguma coisa que não fosse terno...

- Fica para a próxima. – Falou Sai. – Pelo o menos hoje vista uma coisa mais discreta...

O Uzumaki mostrou-lhe a língua.

O outro riu.

- É uma pena que você tenha que ir embora, Naruto-kun. Todas nós enfermeiras gostamos muito de você. Obrigada.

- Nós que agradecemos. – Disse o amigo do loiro. – Já pegou tudo, Naruto?

- Yosh! Tá tudo aqui...Celular, carteira...

- Quer levar as flores para casa?

- Não adianta, já estão murchas mesmo.

- Até mais, Junko-san. Agradeço por cuidar tão bem do Naruto-kun.

- Até, Sai-kun, Naruto-kun.

- Bye-bye!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba andava para um lado e para o outro do corredor, de braços cruzados.

A cada minuto ele constatava o relógio de pulso para confirmar as horas.

Estava com um terno marrom-escuro e sapatos e gravata pretos.

- KIBA!! – Berrou de nem tão longe uma voz conhecida.

A mulher da recepção olhou para eles com o dedo na frente dos lábios, um claro pedido de silêncio.

- Não grita, Naruto. – Mandou ele abraçando o amigo. – Como vai o braço?

- Engessado.

- Desculpe a demora, é que a enfermeira doida do Naruto ficou recomendando mil e uma coisas e blá, blá, blá.

- Ah, eu já tava começando a achar que aquela mulher era esquizofrênica ou coisa assim dattebaiyo. Eu já ia reclamar com o...ESQUEÇI DE UMA COISA!

A recepcionista pediu silêncio novamente.

- Foi mal, tia. – Desculpou-se o loiro. – Eu vou mais volto rapidinho, eu juro.

- Vai logo.

- Já volto... – Falou ele se virando e andando apressado.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

- SASUKE!

O Uchiha se virou. Não precisou nem pensar duas vezes para reconhecer tal criatura.

- O que foi, Naruto? – Indagou ele com desdém.

- Ahn…Bem, na verdade eu queria te agradecer. – Disse o outro sem graça. – Sabe, você salvou a minha vida duas vezes, 'ttebayo. E também cuidou muito bem de mim! Obrigado.– Disse ele fazendo uma reverência demorada.

- Não agradeça, fui pago para isso. – Disse encarando o loiro que agora o olhava.

- Mesmo assim. Valeu. Ah, e espero que a gente se veja um dia desses por aí. Se você tiver algum problema com furtos, roubos, processos judiciais e coisas do tipo me procure. – Disse entregando ao médico um cartão branco.

- Certo...Bem até um dia desses então.

- 'Té mais!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pensei que você tinha ido se matar lá dentro. – Disse Kiba com sua indelicadeza habitual.

- Olha para a rua não pra a minha cara. – Bufou Naruto irritado.

- Observar uma briga de casal é tão divertido... – Comentou Sai olhando pela janela.

- Tem barraco aí na rua, é? Onde?! Onde?! – Perguntou Naruto olhando para a janela, excitado.

- Na verdade o casal está bem na minha frente... – Disse o moreno malicioso.

- Você é um sádico filho-da-mãe, sabia? – Perguntou o de cabelos castanhos ao volante.

Sai apenas abriu um de seus sorrisinhos misteriosos.

- Nee, tem alguma novidade no escritório? – Perguntou o ex-paciente agitado, no banco de trás.

- Não. – Respondeu o de cabelos castanhos ao volante rispidamente.

- A Ino cortou o cabelo. – Disse o de cabelos negros no banco do carona. – E a Temari e o Shikamaru assumiram compromisso: estão noivando.

- Amém! Pensei que o Shikamaru nunca ia dar iniciativa! – Falou o loiro agitado.

Kiba e Sai gargalharam.

- O que foi?

- Como se a lesma do Shikamaru fosse fazer alguma coisa! – Falou o Inuzuka virando uma esquina.

- Na verdade a Temari-san pediu a mão do Shikamaru, Naruto-kun. – Disse Sai ainda risonho.

- E pelo o que eu entendi ela ainda por cima pediu permissão aos pais dele.

- Minha nossa! – Falou Naruto rindo.

- A mãe dele brigou tanto com ele que ele apareceu com uma marca de tapa na bochecha. Mas eu sempre soube que a Temari-san é que é o macho da relação. – Disse Kiba de forma sábia. – Peraí, a Ino cortou o cabelo?!

- Você é um brutamonte troglodita mesmo, Kiba. – Falou o de pele pálida carinhosamente. – Ela passou a semana jogando os cabelos pra lá e pra cá pra todo mundo reparar, sabe? Ela disse que essa coisa de cabelo muito longo está ficando muito...Como ela disse mesmo...? Ah, sim, que isso está ficando muito 'careta'.

- Mas a Ino era tão orgulhosa do cabelo dela, 'ttebayo...

- Naruto-kun, a moda anda.

- Quê mais? – Perguntou Naruto. – Alguma outra novidade?

Sai pareceu pensativo.

- Ah, é, a Tenten fez uma tatuagem nas costas. – Disse Sai estalando os dedos. – Uma estátua daquelas havaianas...E uma fitinha escrito: 'coragem e tranqüilidade.'

- É bem a cara dela. – Disse Kiba olhando o sinal vermelho.

- Eu queria fazer uma tatuagem também...- Disse Naruto sonhador.

- Por que não faz?

- Sei lá...Quando eu penso em fazer essas coisas só o que me lembro é a minha mãe com aquele olhar de repreensão que ela sempre fazia quando eu quebrava a janela dos vizinhos...Aí eu perco a coragem.

- Ela só te encarava assim, quando você fazia isso? – Perguntou o de cabelos castanhos – Quando eu fazia essas coisas a minha puxava a minha orelha até ficar roxa.

- Não. – Negou o loiro – Depois ela me botava de castigo e me dava uns beslicões. Geralmente eu ficava com o braço roxo.

- Infelizmente eu não tenho estórias de surras dadas pela minha mãe. Lembrem-se que cresci em um orfanato.

- Lembramos, Sai. Lembramos.

Agora eles estavam num subúrbio da capital japonesa, cujo ar cheirava a peixe.

Naruto abriu o vidro e colocou a cabeça pra fora da janela, observando as coisas. Por um momento, sentiu-se livre; como não se sentia há uma semana inteira.

Ele olhou os postes, o asfalto, a calçada, as lojas...Tudo que podia observar ele viu com atenção.

O mercado de peixes, que aromatizava o lugar com cheiro de alimentos marítimos passou pela janela, e o Uzumaki percebeu que o movimento estava anormalmente baixo para um dia de semana.

O carro passeou um pouco mais pelo lugar e logo eles pararam numa ruazinha escura, porém limpa.

- Chegamos. – Anunciou Kiba puxando o freio de mão.

Os três desceram e foram para uma barraquinha branca e vermelha que havia já no fim da pequenina rua.

- Irashai! – Entoou uma voz de homem de dentro da barraquinha. – Oh, mas se não é Naruto-san! Há quanto tempo. Eu estava começando a me preocupar com você, homem!

Naruto abriu um de seus sorrisões.

- Gomen ne, Oji-san! Eu estive no hospital nos últimos dias, sabe como é, por causa de uma operação que deu errado...

O homem sacudiu a cabeça para os lados, com ar de reprovação, olhando o braço engessado do policial.

- Oh, menino! Tome mais cuidado! Eu disse a você que não era uma boa trabalhar nessas coisas...

Naruto fez um bico característico.

- Eu gosto muito do meu trabalho, dattebaiyo. – Falou ele estufando o peito. – Mas em toda profissão há sempre um momento que dá merda.

- Você é igualzinho a sua mãe, sabia? Bem, se você estava no hospital vamos comemorar sua saúde! – Falou o homem sorrindo. Ele esticou a cabeça pra dentro de uma porta com uma espécie de tecido branco na frente e berrou: - TRÊS EXTRA GRANDES DE PORCO!!

- Já está saindo! – Soou uma voz abafada de mulher lá de dentro.

- Oh, mas a Ayame-chan é que está cozinhando hoje? – Perguntou Kiba.

- É, é que hoje eu estava um pouco cansado e invertemos os papéis. Mas eu vou dar um desconto especial para vocês, hoje! – Disse ele dando uma piscadela.

- AAAAÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!! – Berrou Naruto espalhafatoso, se sentando.

- Enquanto não sai, vou querer uma de sakê. – Anunciou Sai se sentando ao lado de Naruto. – Do bom. Pra comemorar!

- Te acompanho! – Berrou Kiba.

- Eu também, ttebaiyo.

Os três foram servidos pelo velho dono do estabelecimento.

- Ao Ichiraku e ao Naruto! – Berrou Kiba.

- KAMPAI!

XXXXXXXX

**Helloooooo, minaaaaaaa-san! (faz reverência) bem, e aqui o novo capítulo que tantas pessoas estavam ansiosas para ler! **

**Huhuhuhuhu...Deve ter muita gente se roendo pra ver o NaruSasu finalmente rolando, né? (olhinhos brilhando de malícia) Bem, gente, não se preocupem, por que a partir do capítulo 4, as coisas vão começar a esquentar aos poucos...Kukukuku...**

**Bem, e aqui às reviews!! **

* * *

_**Hinaxchan**_**: Não é?! Aquelas enfermeiras são muito maléficas...O Sasu-chan não deveria ser acusado de uma coisa assim. JAMAIS DEVIA. **

**Bem, e aqui o cap. 3!! Espero que goste e comente de novo!**

**Kissus!**

* * *

_**Fafi Raposinha: **_

**Uh? Sasu-chan e Naru-chan legistas? Ummm...Até que não é má idéia...hohohoho...(sorriso pretensioso)**

**Bem, realmente, nunca fui internada, mas todo mundo diz que o hospital é um lugar muito chato mesmo. Eu REALMENTE não quero ter que passar por lá algum dia.**

**Quanto a isso do soro...Desculpe...É que eu sou novata no negócio, né? Aí eu bem que fiz o que deu...rs**

**Espero que você nunca tenha que voltar àquele lugar branco e vazio de novo...E que continue postando, por que eu não pretendo parar com a fic a esta altura do campeonato!!**

**Abraço!**

* * *

_**yeahrebecca:**_

**Bem, eu preciso realmente responder? Por que tipo, você já está sabendo de tudo.**

**Obrigado por ser a melhor beta do mundo! Você não sabe como isso me deixa emocionada...(assoa o nariz no lençinho)**

**Bem, a senpai está sendo muito paciente e caridosa, aí então um obrigado bem grande de novo!**

**Beijos!!**

**OBS: Quanto ao trabalho da Karin...Eu não consegui resistir..huhuhuhu...**

* * *

_**Srta. Kinomoto:**_

**Siiim!! O Naru-chan está livre do hospital!**

**Na verdade ele estava meio estressado no dia, como ele mesmo justifica neste cap., afinal de contas, tem que ter-se boa cabeça para mandar num hospital inteiro, né?**

**Continue comentando!**

* * *

_**Chibi Mari-chan:**_

**Oh, yeah! E aqui o novo capítulo!**

**Espero que você goste dele!**

**Abraços!**

* * *

_**Hyuuga-kun:**_

**Hu, é claro que vou continuar! Agora eu não vou mais parar até acabar...**

**Bem, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado.**

**Comente!**

_**Kumagae-sama:**_

**E aqui o novo cap.!**

**Bem, espero que você esteja feliz com os casais...Mas lembre-se que o GaaLee non está confirmado (por enquanto...kukuku).**

**MANDE REVIEWS! **

**Kissus!**

* * *

_**Nessah:**_

**SIM, MUITO APRESSADINHA.**

**Mas isso não quer dizer que essas coisas não vão rolar. Só não sei do Lemon, mas vou tentar. (suspira).**

**Uh, e é sim, eu não consegui resistir à uma Karin examinando o buraco negro de alguém. Sabe, eu não gosto muito da Karin.**

**Abraços!!**

* * *

**GENTE! VAMOS LÁ! EU FICO FRUSTRADA QUANDO NÃO APARECEM REVIEWS, ENTÃO SEJAM SOLIDÁRIOS E DEÊM UMA AJUDINHA!!**

**MANDEM REVIEEEEEWWWWSSSS!!**

_**Mei.**_

**OBS: Não esqueçam do próximo capitulo: **_**Amargo Veneno**_**!**


	4. Amargo Veneno

**Disclaimer: Vocês já sabem, né? Naruto não me pertence e talz...**

**OBS: Cap. postado nas pressas...Não deu pra responder review, então i'm sorry! Eu juro que no próximo capítulo eu faço isso direitinho!**

** DOMO ARIGATOU TO REBECCA-SENPAI.**

* * *

**Capitulo Quatro: Amargo veneno**

- Ai...Ai, minha cabeça... – Resmungou Naruto alisando a testa.

Ele havia sido deixado em casa no dia anterior por Kiba e Sai, ambos já embriagados assim como ele próprio. Sai havia dirigido, pois ficava somente ainda mais implicante quando bêbado.

Saiu do superlotado vagão de metrô e saiu subindo as escadas, até chegar a uma rua movimentada.

Em poucos minutos, Naruto entrava pelo saguão do prédio da sede da polícia do Japão, que era imenso, diga-se de passagem.

Ele saiu andando até que parou de frente de um dos elevadores, para esperar.

A dor de cabeça começou a aumentar e ele enfiou a mão dentro do terno preto e tirou de lá uma cartela de comprimidos para dor, enfiando uma pílula na boca.

Guardou a cartela num dos bolsos do terno e ajeitou a sua pasta marrom-escura de couro na mão esquerda, já que a direita estava engessada.

- Ohaiyo, Naruto-kun. – Falou Sai parando ao seu lado, sorrindo.

- Minha nossa, você surge do nada mesmo. – Falou num tom de susto..

- Assim é mais divertido. – Argumentou ele, entrando no elevador.

- Há, há.

- Então, de ressaca?

- Você nem imagina. Parece até que jogaram um ônibus em cima de mim.

- Eu falei para não exagerar.

- E você, de ressaca?

- Não, você sabe que eu não tenho essas coisas, Naruto.

- Também, você bebe mais que um barril! Álcool não te afeta mais, Sai.

- Ah, obrigado. Isso é mesmo um elogio.

- Hmpf.

O elevador se abriu e eles entraram num longo corredor.

Andaram por alguns minutos, e passaram por várias portas, com várias plaquinhas e vários nomes.

Entraram numa sala com uma enorme porta de vidro, cujo sensor fez com que se abrisse. Nela havia uma plaquinha que dizia: **CCO – Tókio**.

Atrás de um balcão que se havia logo de cara, estava uma mulher loira com um tailleur roxo e camisa de gola alta branca, que tagarelava no telefone, enquanto lixava as enormes unhas.

Ao lado do balcão, havia um homem corpulento vestido com roupas de segurança, em pé, parado como uma estátua na frente de uma porta de vidro.

- ...Kami-sama! Mas que galinha! E eu pensei que ele era um homem direto. Sim, sim, não é? Ele é tão educado!...É, é, sim! Oh, mas essas coisas engordam muito, você sabe que eu tenho que me cuidar, querida... Ah, aquela Prada vermelha? Ahã, sei, sei...Sim, mas é claro...Ahn, humrum...Oh...Ahn...Fale, Fale. Sei e então...NARUTO! É querida, o dever me chama, desculpe, mas tenho que ir, docinho. É, na sexta, sim beijinhos, florzinha! – Finalizou Ino, batendo com violência o telefone no gancho. – NARUTO! O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?!

A moça se jogou em cima de Naruto, o abraçou e começou a chacoalhá-lo.

- Olha só! Você está pálido, e olha só, está mais magrinho também! Kami-sama, e olha só o seu braço, homem!

- Calma, Ino! Não mate o Naruto! – Disse Chouji afastando-a do loiro. – Ficamos muito preocupados com você, sabia? – Começou ele sério.

- Desculpe. Eu dei mancada. – coçou a cabeça.

- Ora! Daquela vez a Temari-san caiu daquela escada! E depois o Gaara quebrou a clavícula! E o Sai esse irresponsável, que levou aquelas facadas aquela vez! E agora você com esse tiro, Naruto! Olhe, vocês vão se matar desse jeito. Eu não agüento isso não, meu Kami-sama! – Resmungou Ino indo para trás do balcão, implicante.

- Desculpe-me por ter que ter levado aquelas facadas para que aquela bomba não explodisse a rua inteira, Ino. – Urrou Sai, olhando-a com o seu melhor olhar de irritação.

- E perdoe a mim, a Temari e ao Gaara por termos feito nosso trabalho como manda o figurino. – Resmungou Naruto. – Qualé, Ino. 'Cê sabe que é nosso trabalho.

- É, ossos do ofício, sei, sei. – Disse ixando as unhas. – Vocês me deixam louca e ainda fazem isso comigo... O Kiba já chegou. A Temari, o Gaara, o Kankurou e o Kakashi já estão enfiados aí dentro também.

- Certo...Então, 'té mais.

- Tchau.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke estava cansado. Passara a noite do dia anterior em um de seus sete hospitais.

Como herdeiro da consagrada família de médicos e farmacêuticos Uchiha, ele ficara com a parte hospitalar da família, e seu irmão Uchiha Itachi com a parte farmacêutica que tinha vários laboratórios cujos remédios chegavam a toda a Ásia.

Enquanto perambulava pelos corredores indo em direção à sala que sempre ficava com Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin, o jovem herdeiro estava pensativo.

O motivo de tanta reflexão? Simples.

Chegou à sala prometida e lá estavam as únicas pessoas das quais poderia considerar amigos: Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo.

No momento que ele entrou na sala, Karin se levantou sacudindo os seus brinquinhos de bijuteria e cumprimentou, requebrando os quadris e jogando os cabelos para trás:

- Ohaiyo Gosaimasu, Sasuke-kun!

- Oi. – Falou ele secamente.

- Bom dia, Sasuke.

- Dia, Juugo.

- Sentiu falta de mim na sua cama, honey?

- Vá passear, Suigetsu. – Disse ele lhe lançando um olhar frívolo.

- Alguma novidade, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou a médica em som tom altamente meloso de sempre.

- Recebi uma carta hoje. – Anunciou ele colocando sua bolsa em cima da bancada de vidro.

- Pensei que você recebesse cartas todos os dias. – Falou o pneumologista em tom zombeteiro.

- É uma carta diferente, Suigetsu. – Disse Juugo simplesmente. – Do que se trata, Sasuke?

- Um congresso na Alemanha. Em Berlim. – Anunciou ele, revelando o motivo de sua preocupação. – É um evento longo, dura mais de três semanas e tem algumas palestras muito interessantes sobre neurologia.

- Não tá muito em cima da hora, não? – Perguntou a proctologista.

- Tinha recebido a carta faz tempo, mas só tive saco de ler hoje. Pensei que era mais uma desses orfanatos pedindo dinheiro para crianças aleijadas e cotós.

- Uh...Mas esse troço não dura muito tempo não?

- É inédito. Reúne gente do mundo todo e traz muitas informações.

- Significa que nós vamos ter que ficar de olho em seus hospitais, né? – Perguntou seriamente o de cabelos muito claros.

- Meus advogados cuidam disso. – Disse Sasuke tranqüilamente. – Só o que me preocupo é com as datas. Se eu for, minha agenda superlota para quando eu voltar, e as coisas vão ficar muito complicadas. – Ele suspirou e disse com seriedade: - Acho melhor não ir.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Sasuke. – Disse o Juugo olhando para ele. – Uma chance assim só aparece uma vez na vida. E além do mais, você nunca tirou férias nem saiu de Tókio desde que assumiu os hospitais. Você já está sobrecarregado.

- Concordo. – Disse Suigetsu. – Ter vossa gostosoridade por perto é maravilhoso, mas acorda, Sasuke. Você não tira férias há anos e convive com uma agenda superlotada. Você vai fazer uma viagem a trabalho, o que nem é tanto. Mas vai te fazer bem, lindão. Vai dar pra descansar um pouco.

- Concordo plenamente com eles. – Falou Karin ajeitando o seu brinco que caía.

Sasuke olhou para os três por instantes. Sim, era verdade, tirara férias pela última vez quando ainda fazia curso no exterior. Desde que voltara ao Japão com vinte e seis anos e um monte de diplomas à tira-colo, nunca ficara mais tempo sem trabalhar do que a semana da Golden Week, e muito menos havia saído de Tókio. O máximo que já fizera era ter ido a bairros que chegavam perto das rodovias que ligavam a cidade ao resto do Japão; sem falar que congressos também só na mega-cidade.

Talvez os três idiotas tivessem noção do que estavam falando.

- A gente manda passar seus pacientes para outros médicos, quem sabe assim sua agenda fica mais livre. – Falou a proctologista por fim.

O herdeiro Uchiha olhou para os três por um longuíssimo minuto, e falou por fim:

- Vou pensar nisso.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

- Naruto-kun! – Berrou uma criatura sorridente se aproximando de Naruto.

O loiro olhou para além da sua escrivaninha e disse por fim:

- Lee! Tudo bom, compadre?

- Tudo ótimo, Naruto-kun! E aí, como vai? Está melhor?

- Claro! E obrigada pelas flores, dattebaiyo! Aquelas rosas amarelas eram muito legais...

- De nada. – Disse fazendo a pose de Nice Guy e abrindo um sorrisão.

- Hehehehe. E aí, a Sakura-chan ta aí?

- Tá, mas ela tá vendo um corpo que chegou mais cedo. Assalto a mão armada, sabe como é...

- Eca! Francamente, Lee, não sei como você gosta disso. A Sakura já namorou comigo e a gente falava de muita coisa, mas até hoje eu não entendo como vocês gostam disso.

Lee abriu um sorrisão e disse:

- Eu sinto a energia deles fluindo para mim, Naruto-kun! É como se eu revivesse, com toda aquela energia positiva fluindo dos seus poros para os meus! É MARAVILHOSO! MÁGICO! E a juventude dos mais jovens e a sabedoria dos mais velhos também entram no meu corpo! E suas almas sorriem para mim, Naruto-kun! E tudo fica melhor...!

- Tá, tá ele já entendeu, Lee. – Resmungou uma voz de mulher de trás deles. – Você mal o vê e já vai enfiar essas baboseiras na cabeça dele.

- Sakura-chan! – Cumprimentou o policial sorrindo como uma criança que ganha um doce.

- Você já está melhor? – Perguntou a mulher de cabelos rosados gentil. – Não faça mais essas besteiras, ouviu? Eu não pretendo ir ao seu velório, seu baka...

- Eu tô legal, Sakura-chan! Só tenho que fazer fisioterapia agora...

- Certo. E faça mesmo, pra ficar bom logo.

- Sakura, não fale assim logo de cara com o Naruto-kun...

- Ah, é, eu tenho uma coisa importante pra perguntar, 'ttebaiyo. Por que foi que abafaram aquele caso, do velho e da mulher em Shibuya...?

Silêncio.

Sakura e Lee se olharam por um instante com ar de cumplicidade, deixando Naruto muito curioso.

- Lee, vamos logo! – Bradou Sakura do nada. – Temos que examinar aquele corpo...

- Ah, é, temos sim, temos... Até mais, Naruto-kun!

- EI! Respondam-me!

- Depois, depois! – Disseram os dois legistas sumindo pelo grande amontoado de escrivaninhas e computadores.

- Eu já perguntei isso pra a Temari-san e pro Kiba e ao Sai também! Por que todo mundo tá escondendo isso de mim? – Perguntou-se ele se jogando em sua cadeira com raiva. – Por que eu sempre faço papel de idiota?! Já estou cheio disso!

- Você quer mesmo saber? – Perguntou uma voz sombria vindo de trás de si.

- AHHHHHHHH!!

- Cala a boca! – Resmungou Ino.

- Ah, é você, Ino. – Disse Naruto aliviado.

- Eu mesma. – Disse ela toda cheia de si.

- Só podia ser você mesmo. – Resmungou Naruto enfiando um comprimido para dor na boca. A ressaca ainda não passara. – Desculpe por hoje mais cedo, exagerei.

- É, eu reparei. Mas não tem como eu ficar brava com uma coisinha inocente como você, tem? – Perguntou ela cravando suas unhas na bochecha dele. – E além do mais me precipitei hoje de manhã também.

- Minha bochecha dói... – Chiou ele tentando tirar as unhas da garota de sua bochecha com o braço bom. – Mas me conta, me conta! O que é que todo mundo está escondendo de mim!?

Ino a olhou com um semblante muito sério e preocupado.

- Naruto... Olha, sério, eu não tenho o direito de te impedir de saber a verdade. Ninguém tem. Mas talvez isso seja muito chocante pra você. Deixa você melhorar e ficar com a saúde perfeita logo...

- Me diga logo. – Bradou Naruto curioso.

- Tem a ver com seus pais. E com o Orochimaru. – Sussurrou ela.

Naruto gelou no mesmo instante. Pensara que se tratava de uma coisa normal como tiros. Mas nunca iria associar o assassinato de seus pais com isso. E muito menos _aquele homem_.

- Então fale logo. – Disse ele agarrando o braço da recepcionista.

Ino olhou para ele como se perguntasse se tinha certeza. E ele chacoalhou a cabeça para baixo e para cima, com uma expressão um pouco assustada, mas decidida.

- Me disseram para não contar isso a você, mas pelo o que eu vejo, se eu não disser, você não vai parar de me encher. – Disse ela suspirando. – Os corpos tinham os rostos desfigurados com ácido fólico e foram mortos com uma mistura de veneno de cobra. Taipan, Naja e Mamba Negra. E por cima de tudo, tinham o selo proibido no pescoço. Como seus pais, Naruto. – Falou ela bem devagar, para que o garoto entendesse bem. – Orochimaru voltou.

Naruto soltou o braço de Ino e arregalou os olhos, olhando para o nada.

- Acho que você quer ficar sozinho. Foi mal. – Disse a mulher se retirando.

Olhava para o nada, se lembrando da sua mãe, e de seu pai... As pessoas que mais amava e que mais sentia falta.

Agora, já sabia o que iria querer fazer da vida.

Ir atrás de Orochimaru.

Uma lágrima solitária cheia de dores e de lembranças doídas escorreu pelo rosto do Uzumaki.

Alguém tinha jogado sal numa ferida. A ferida que Naruto mais queria esquecer, a que mais lhe amargurava e fazia sofrer.

Ele olhou para o braço, reflexivo. Iria passar um bom tempo daquele jeito.

Era o tempo que tinha para pensar no que fazer.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Uma semana depois...**

Naruto estava sentado numa cadeira confortável, no consultório de um médico já bem conhecido seu: Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto não estava com o gesso, tinha o braço enfaixado.

Sasuke olhava pasmo para uma radiografia que colocara na frente de um painel de luz.

- E então, Sasuke? Eu já estou bom? – Perguntou o paciente.

O médico se virou lentamente para ele e lhe perguntou, assustado:

- Você sabe quanto tempo a chapa e os ossos levam para ficar no lugar normalmente?

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça para os lados, negando.

- Um mês ou mais.E isso sem contar a fisioterapia.

Naruto ficou feliz e perguntou:

- Então eu já vou poder tirar o gesso de vez?

**- **Não tenho mais porque mantê-lo.

O homem se segurou para não gritar de alegria.

- Ainda bem! Eu sou destro e as coisas tem sido um inferno sem a minha mão... Ah, é, tem uma coisa que eu queria perguntar a você: quem é o dono deste hospital?

- Eu.

Agora foi a vez do loiro ficar estupefado e o outro achou graça.

- Você voa também? Consegue pular de um prédio sem se machucar? Minha nossa senhora, Sasuke! Tem alguma coisa que você não faça no fim das contas?

Sasuke abriu um sorriso. Um sorriso completo, como não dava há muito tempo, o que fez Naruto reparar numa coisa: seu médico era um homem bonito.

- Na verdade, acho que você nunca ouviu falar no meu nome antes de chegar aqui. Mas sou um dos herdeiros da famosa família Uchiha de médicos e farmacêuticos. Eu e meu irmão somos herdeiros do maior patrimônio em instituições médicas do país. – Falou com sua voz rouca.

- Ah! É por isso que você faz de tudo! Agora eu entendi! – Falou Naruto, encaixando as coisas na sua cabeça. – Bem, mas dá pra tirar essa coisa? Não vou precisar mais, não é? – Disse apontando para o braço cheio de faixas.

Sasuke se levantou e saiu tirando as camadas de algodão e de bandagens do braço do outro.

- Pronto. – Disse se virando para o paciente, e o olhando dentro dos olhos azuis como o céu, de perto.

Naruto sentiu uma coisa muito estranha subir pela sua espinha. Era como se alguém tivesse passado gelo por dentro de suas costas e depois amassado seu estômago e colocado uma coisa fria e gosmenta lá dentro, chacoalhando com força.

Os olhos de Sasuke eram de um negrume incomparavelmente bonito. Era como se todos os anjos tivessem feito aqueles olhos com a máxima precisão, todos juntos.

- Você tem olhos bonitos. – Disse o loiro. Ele percebeu o que falara e começou a se xingar mentalmente.

- Ah, obrigado. – Agradeceu Sasuke. Achou estranho. Um homem falando que seus olhos eram bonitos? Mas se tratando de Naruto, talvez isso não fosse tão incomum assim. – Bem, quero que fique tomando esses remédios aqui. – Disse entregando-lhe uma receita com o nome de três medicamentos. – Esse aqui é para que os ossos fiquem mais fortes mais rápido, tome duas caixas. Este para caso você fique com dores; se ficar, me ligue. E esse é para o seu corpo não tenha nenhuma reação alérgica em relação à chapa. Tome durante um mês. Se acontecer qualquer coisa, pode em ligar ou me procurar. E por favor, por enquanto não faça nenhuma operação ou coisa perigosa.

- Certo. – Disse o loiro se levantando. – Obrigado. – Disse estendendo a mão ao seu médico.

- Disponha. – Disse o neurologista, apertando a mão do loiro. Ele levou até a porta, que dava direto para um dos corredores do hospital e disse: - Lembre-se, se precisar me ligue. Mas não poderei te atender se acontecer alguma coisa nas próximas três semanas. Eu vou estar em um congresso em Berlim.

- Certo. Mas você vai ver que eu não vou precisar. 'Té mais. – Disse fazendo sinal de tchau com a mão esquerda.

Sasuke estendeu a mão no ar, retribuindo o gesto discretamente.

Naruto foi embora pelo corredor e passou pela recepção, onde várias balconistas falavam ao telefone e marcavam consultas, todas elas aparentemente apressadas.

Xxxxxxxxx

Suigetsu, Sasuke, Karin e Juugo comiam na sala onde sempre se encontravam, em silêncio.

- Cê ainda tem shoyu aí, Suigetsu? – Perguntou Karin esticando a mão. – Passa.

- Pensei que você estava fazendo dieta. – Falou ele entregando um saquinho com molho.

- Hoje eu posso. Ontem eu não jantei e nem tomei café hoje de manhã. – Disse ela vitoriosa. – Desse jeito eu vou ficar igual a uma modelo rapidinho.

- Nem aqui nem na China. Tá difícil, hein, Karin. – Falou Suigetsu entre risadinhas maldosas.

Karin nada disse, apenas enfiou seu salto agulha prateado nas costas do homem que gemeu de dor.

- Já comprou a passagem para a Alemanha, Sasuke? – Perguntou Juugo, educado como sempre.

- Sim. Vou depois de amanhã.

- Vou sentir saudades. – Disse Suigetsu soltando um beijinho à Sasuke que lhe mostrou o dedo num gesto obsceno.

- Quer que eu te leve ao aeroporto, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Karin que já terminava sua refeição.

- Não, vou de táxi.

- Que pena... Mas se precisar ligue! Bem, já vou indo. – Disse a moça se levantando. – Até mais, Sasuke-kun

- Tchau, Karin.

Karin saiu da sala excitada. Sasuke nunca lhe dissera 'tchau' nenhuma vez na vida.

- Vou-me indo também. – Falou o herdeiro afortunado levantando-se da cadeira. – Tchau, Juugo. Até mais, Suigetsu.

- Tchau, Sasuke. – Disseram os dois homens em uníssono.

Quando Sasuke foi embora, Juugo disse:

- É, você tem razão. Ele está apaixonado.

- Eu sou foda mesmo. – Falou Suigetsu orgulhosíssimo.

- Eu tenho achado ele estranho nos últimos dias também. Mas imaginei que fosse alguma outra coisa. Mas me diga Suigetsu: como você descobriu e quem é a sortuda?

- Bem, eu diria que descobri por mera coincidência e diria também que não existe nenhuma 'sortuda'. – Falou se levantando. – Tenho que ir.

- Me explique melhor.

- Bem, você já viu o Sasuke mandando algum paciente ligar para ele?

- Não. – Respondeu o de cabelos castanhos de imediato.

- Bem, existe uma pessoa para quem ele faz isso. Mas vamos deixar que você descubra o resto sozinho, Juugo. Tchauzinho! – Disse saindo com um sorriso cheio de escárnio no rosto.

- Odeio quando você faz isso, Suigetsu. – Murmurou o médico de cabelos castanhos cerrando os punhos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto acabara de voltar do médico. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira e ficou olhando para o teto. Estava ficando louco? Aquela coisa no que aconteceu quando ficara cara-a-cara com Sasuke lhe pareceu além de patética, completamente louca.

Quer dizer, ele tinha sentido o que Ino chamava de _frisson_. E segundo ela, um _frisson_ acontecia nos momentos mais inesperados com as pessoas mais inesperadas e se você sentisse muitos _frissons _quando estivesse com uma pessoa, então você estava apaixonado.

Mas o Uzumaki não tinha por que dar ouvidos à Ino, não é? Todo mundo tem calafrios pelo o menos uma vez na vida, principalmente ele que não era de ferro e estava doente...

O rapaz se virou para a sua escrivaninha que era colocada dentro de um boxe bege, cujas paredes estavam lotadas de um único nome: Orochimaru.

As paredes tinham este nome escrito em recortes de jornais e revistas, de todo o tipo de letra, de todos os tamanhos possíveis e várias reportagens e fotos de um homem que tinha uma face horrível; a pele completamente branca e olhos que lembravam os de uma cobra das mais grotescas.

Depois de ligá-lo, Naruto começou a mexer em diversas janelas de seu computador.

Depois do que a recepcionista loura lhe dissera, Naruto agora ficara obcecado com o tal de Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru era um grande mafioso japonês. Era o líder da família Oto, a mais poderosa da Yakuza há cerca de vinte anos.

Ele fazia de tudo: transportava drogas, armas, mexia com lixo nuclear, tinha um bando de extermínio...Em fim, a 'cobra' como era conhecido, fazia de qualquer negócio.

Mas um agente da polícia japonesa, Namikaze Minato havia comandado uma mega operação policial que o prenderia e faria a sua família simplesmente desmoronar.

Mas antes de ser preso, o mafioso descobrira que o tal de Minato tinha família; uma esposa e um filho pequeno, com sete anos.

Então ele foi até a casa da família e vasculhou-a... Encontrou a mulher e o policial que o tentara prender. Jogou ácido fólico nos rostos dos dois para que ficassem desordenados. E depois injetou em cada um uma mistura de venenos de algumas das cobras mais temidas: a Taipan, a mais venenosa do mundo, a Naja, muito temida e a Mamba Negra, cujo nome sempre causava admiração nas pessoas. O veneno de apenas uma daquelas cobras teria sido o suficiente... Mas por motivos desconhecidos, ele resolveu envenenar o casal com aqueles três venenos.

Depois, quando teve certeza de que estavam mortos, o homem colocou a marca proibida, símbolo de sua agora falida família no pescoço de cada um deles.

Quando acabou o serviço, o homem vasculhou a casa à procura do tal filho dos policiais bastardos, que não sabia nem o nome.

Como não achou a criança, ele resolveu ir embora para que não fosse descoberto.

A mulher tinha chamado um eletricista para fazer um serviço, e como o prometido, o homem foi até lá naquela tarde...

...E achou os corpos.

O filho dos Namikaze, Naruto, tinha ido brincar com alguns amigos num parquinho do bairro. Quando voltou, a polícia já estava lá e os corpos já haviam sido levados.

No fim, o menino ficou sobre a guarda do tio-avô, que era o único familiar vivo.

Ninguém nunca soube o paradeiro de Orochimaru. Ele deixou escrito na parede da sala da casa as seguintes palavras: 'Eu voltarei, e aqueles que agora comemoram meu fim irão pagar, e pagar muito caro.'

Foram feitas buscas à procura dele, mas ninguém nunca o achou, nem no Japão e nem em nenhum lugar do mundo."

Naruto leu alguma coisa no computador e arregalou os olhos.

Como uma bala ele correu até a sala do chefe do departamento e entrou berrando sem a mínima cerimônia:

- KAKASHI-SENSEI! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!

O tal de Kakashi era um homem de cabelos cinzentos que caiu da cadeira na hora que Naruto entrou berrando em sua pequena sala.

- O que é, Naruto? – Perguntou ele desconcentrado.

- DisseramqueacobrasebosaestáemBerlimeeuqueroirláinvestigar!

Kakashi olhou para o loiro assustado e disse enquanto pegava um livrinho laranja que havia deixado cair no chão:

- Como é?

- Acham que a cobra sebosa está em Berlim! Não viu aquela nota da Interpool não? Deixa eu investigar lá! Deixa! Deixa! Deixa!

- Não.

- Vaaaaai, por favor... – Falou Naruto se ajoelhando no chão à frente de Kakashi. – Deixa...

- Naruto... Nós não temos dinheiro para isso. – Disse o homem sério. – Ultimamente a polícia tem estado com vacas magras.

- Please! – Disse o loiro com os olhos brilhando.

O chefe de departamento o olhou sério.

- Posso perguntar à central se eles liberam... Mas as chances de isso acontecer são quase de zero, Naruto. – Falou ele com um suspiro. – Vou tentar mais não garanto nada, tá ouvindo?

- Kakashi-sensei. Mesmo se a central não liberar, eu vou acabar indo. – Falou o loiro se virando para a porta.

- Mas é arriscado demais. – Falou Kakashi por fim. – Não posso deixar você fazer uma besteira dessas.

- É uma besteira, mas é questão de honra.

* * *

**Ops! Me desculpem, mas é que hoje eu estou sem tempo de ver as coisas direito, por aqui. Mas eu prefiro ser pontual do que deixar vocês esperando, minna...**

**Da próxima eu JURO que respondo às reviews! E desculpem qualquer erro de escrita!!**

**Mandem reviews, se puderem e não estiverem desapontados comigo. ó.ó**

**Kissus, Mei (que de senpai não tem nada!).**


	5. Berlim

Capitulo V: Berlim

**Se Naruto me pertencese...Eu não estaria aqui.**

**Capitulo V: Berlim**

Naruto estava ao lado de Sai e Kiba, esperando numa fila comprida.

Tinha passado dias implorando a Kakashi, que no fim o deixou ir com uma condição: Ir com seus dois companheiros.

Já tinha passado pelo check-in e pela alfândega e agora iria passar pelo detector de metais e pela esteira de raio-x.

Quando passou, o detector apitou.

Um homem começou a vir em sua direção e logo ele tirou o distintivo e um documento do bolso do paletó marrom.

- Aqui. Eu esqueci de mostrar antes. – Disse o mostrando ao homem os dois itens em mãos.

O homem leu arqueando uma sobrancelha e disse:

- Passe. Mas você vai passar por outro detector e por uma esteira de raio-x logo à frente, Uzumaki-dono. Vai ter que mostrar isso também.

- Certo. – Falou Naruto em tom de desculpas.

Ele estava com uma arma em mãos, coisa que nunca largava depois de ingressar no CCO. E pelo o visto, esquecera-se disso e quase fora preso no meio do aeroporto...

Pegou a sua bolsa preta e pasta marrom e saiu na frente, enquanto seus dois companheiros vinham logo atrás.

- Espera, Naruto! – Chamou o policial de cabelos castanhos que vinha logo atrás do outro de cabelos negros.

- Anda logo, Kiba. – Reclamou o Uzumaki esperando um pouco. – A gente vai perder o vôo.

- 'Tá, tá, 'tô indo...

Logo os três passaram por mais um detector e mais uma esteira, e mais uma vez tiveram que mostrar os documentos.

Depois de meia hora, estavam entrando no avião, que por sinal era de uma empresa alemã.

- Fiquei com a janela! – Gabou-se Kiba olhando a pista do aeroporto pela janelinha oval.

- E eu com o meio. – Disse Sai olhando a janela com ar entediado.

- Odeio ficar com o corredor... - Bufou Naruto fazendo bico.

- E eu amo ficar na janela! Há! – Gabou-se novamente o Inuzuka.

- Ora, seu-

**- Senhorres pasageirros, sejam bem-vidos ao vôo dois sete trrês uum da compania aerréa Dustch Airlines. A nosa trripulaxão conta com a co-piloto...**

**- **Nossa, esse cara é alemão mesmo, 'ttebaiyo. Olha quanto sotaque...

**- ...Queirram por favorr obxervarr aos prrocedimentos de segurrança...**

Naruto ouvia atentamente ao que o piloto dizia e que as aeromoças estrangeiras faziam com o cintinho de avião e gesticulavam, enquanto Sai abria um livro e Kiba ligava o seu MP4.

- Porr favorr, desligue o aparrelo. – Disse uma moça loira com um terninho preto e amarelo apontando para o MP4 do homem sentado à janela, quando a demonstração com o cintinho tinha terminado. – E porr favorr, fetche o livrro. Vamos decolarr agorra.

Sai fechou o livro e Kiba desligou o aparelhinho preto.

A mulher murmurou um 'obrrigado' cheio de sotaque para eles e sorriu falsamente, indo embora em seguida.

- 'Tá vendo como é feio sorrir assim, Sai? – Perguntou Kiba a fim de perturbá-lo.

Sai apenas o olhou com um olhar de ameaça, mas se virou para frente.

- Vai ser uma longa viagem... - Falou com cansaço.

xxxxxxxx

Sasuke olhava para o relógio do criado-mudo, cansado.

Ainda era cedo no horário de Berlim e não havia dormido quase nada, pois ainda não houvera se acostumado com o horário alemão.

Mas ele não se importou. Já estava perfeitamente acostumado a noites em claro e também aquelas mal-dormidas. Como médico passava noites em plantão, e às vezes fazia isso em vários hospitais diferentes. E não era lá muito raro ele ficar com insônia.

Foi preguiçosamente ao banheiro do luxuoso hotel e tomou um banho quente e demorado.

Colocou uma camiseta branca sem estampas, uma calça jeans escura e uma jaqueta preta de couro que lhe deixava parecendo com um Deus grego em pleno século XXI. Iria comer alguma coisa e passear um pouco pela cidade. Era algum feriado de alguma coisa, e o congresso não iria acontecer naquela tarde desta vez.

Depois de comer alguma coisa em sua opinião não muito apetitosa, o médico decidiu passear pelo centro da cidade.

Berlim não era lá muito parecida com Tóquio. Era estritamente limpa como a capital japonesa, mas os prédios e casas eram completamente diferentes, assim como as pessoas. Falava alemão, mas achava que uma conversa na língua mais parecia uma briga cheia de agressões verbais e berros.

Entrou num bondinho elétrico e saiu passando pelo centro da cidade.

Como sempre por onde passava, meninas e mulheres, idosas e jovens de todas as idades começavam a cochichar e dar risadinhas. Pelo o visto, Sasuke fazia sucesso mesmo no exterior.

Mas ele achou demais quando passou por um grupo de garotos mais jovens e eles começaram a cochichar e dar risadinhas bem afetadas.

Tinha se esquecido que em na Alemanha, casamento entre homossexuais era permitido, coisa que descobrira logo de cara quando tinha ido morar no país anos mais cedo.

Não que tivesse nada contra, mas mesmo assim, não gostava quando aquele tipo de coisa acontecia. Segundo Itachi, aquilo acontecia por que Sasuke era um homofóbico sacana e bicha não-assumido.

Itachi era mesmo uma praga na vida de Sasuke.

E nessas horas, o seu celular começou a tocar.

Sasuke atendeu à moda japonesa, pensando que fosse Suigetsu ou Karin ligando para lhe encher, mas quando atendeu, a voz grave e rouca não lhe pareceu nem um pouco estranha.

- O que é que você quer comigo?

_- Ora, otouto, não seja rabugento. Eu soube que você está na Alemanha, e veja que coincidência: estou aqui também! – _Falou Itachi com uma voz cheia de malícia.

- Onde é que você está? – Perguntou o médico secamente.

_- Frankfurt. _

- Ótimo, porque eu estou em Berlim. Tchau.

_- Espere._

- O que é, _aniki_? - Questionou dando uma ênfase cheia de rancor na última palavra.

_- Amanhã eu vou aí para fechar com um grupo chinês. Que tal nos encontrarmos para almoçar?_

- Eu estou aqui por causa de um congresso. Eu vou passar o dia todo ocupado amanhã.

_- Hum...Então vamos tomar um drinque. Tem um bar ótimo aí em Berlim. Mas se você não quiser, podemos comer uma torta ou jantar... Eu conheço uma doceria fantástica e um restaurante de comida tradicional muito bom também._

- Você sabe que eu não sou muito fã de comida alemã. Pode ser um drinque ou uma torta, qualquer coisa assim tá bom.

_- Onde é que você está hospedado?_

- Hilton Berlim.

_- Bem, pego você às oito amanhã. Estou morrendo de saudades._ – Falou Itachi com um tom que não pareceu zombeteiro, nem irônico nem sarcástico á Sasuke. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo sentindo falta dele, mesmo... Eram irmãos e pelas contas de Sasuke não se viam há três anos e mal se falavam por telefone.

- Certo. Abraços.

_- Um beijo. Ah, e eu acho que vou levar o Madara._

- 'Tá bom. Desde que ele não fique enchendo eu estou calado. Só não leve nenhum namorado ou eu sei lá o quê.

_- Por que a preocupação? Você arrumou um, foi?_

_-_ Há. Há. Há. Tchau.

_- Até amanhã._

- Até.

Sasuke desligou. Embora nunca fosse admitir a ninguém, tinha saudades de seu irmão mais velho. Itachi fora uma figura importante na infância e na adolescência dele. Um ponto de referência para saber o que fazer da vida.

O neurologista se lembrou de uma coisa e rediscou o número.

- Itachi?

- _Sim?_

- Torta é melhor.

_- Certo. _ – Concordou o irmão mais velho. Pela voz, deu para perceber que estava sorrindo.

Sasuke desligou de novo.

Era um idiota, mas era seu irmão.

O rapaz se permitiu a dar um meio-sorriso e voltou a andar refazendo a sua expressão eu-não-ligo-pra-ninguém-além-de-mim de sempre. O orgulho sempre falava mais alto para Uchiha Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Horas depois, num dos três aeroportos de Berlim...**

Naruto, Kiba e Sai estavam na esteira, esperando suas malas.

- Parece que deram uma surra em mim, 'ttebayo... – Resmungou Naruto bocejando.

- É uma viagem muito cansativa. – Retrucou Sai sorrindo.

- Mas você que queria vir, Naruto. – Falou Kiba puxando uma mala grande e marrom da esteira. - Você e as suas maluquices.

- Em que hotel a gente vai ficar?

- Eu não sei o nome, mas é um conveniado com a Interpool. É bem básico. Tenho o nome anotado aqui num papelzinho.

Uma mala de tamanho médio laranja-cheguei vinha rolando pela esteira. Naruto a puxou com um solavanco antes de puxar uma cinza que entregou a Sai.

**- **Vamos? Ainda tem a alfândega.

- Vou ali ao Free Shop primeiro. – Falou o de cabelos negros colocando a mala cinzenta no chão. – Quero comprar um perfume...

- Ah, vou junto. – Falou Kiba. – O aniversário da Hana está chegando e eu tenho que comprar alguma coisa pra ela...Vocês acham que ela ia gostar de um perfume?

- Todas elas gostam. – Falou o loiro arrastando a mala laranja enquanto andava. – O ero-sennin sempre diz que quando você quer dar algo especial é sempre bom dar perfumes franceses ou jóias... Ele escreveu isso num desses livros que me forçou a ler.

- Pensei que você tinha abandonado o Icha-Icha nas primeiras páginas. – Falou o Inuzuka zombeteiro.

- O Icha-Icha foi o primeiro grande-sucesso do velho tarado. Mas ele já escreveu uns três ou quatro livros antes dele. Nenhum fez sucesso, mas ele me forçava a ler todos eles.

- Dessa eu não sabia. – Falou Sai se aproximando de uma prateleira lotada de perfumes de marcas famosas. Ele pegou um papelzinho branco e borrifou um pouco de um exemplar de amostra. – Muito enjoado...

- Será que a Hana ia gostar desse? – Perguntou-se o Inuzuka borrifando um pouco no se pulso.

Sai pegou o braço do amigo e cheirou.

- Muito doce. Acho que Hana ia gostar de um assim...

Enquanto Kiba e Sai discutiam sobre o perfume certo para dar à irmã mais velha do policial de madeixas castanhas, Naruto examinava uma prateleira cheia de doces vindos de todos os lugares possíveis.

Depois de duas horas, cada um já estava em seu quarto de hotel. Sai com um perfume que comprara para si e uma garrafa de uísque escocês, Kiba com um perfume, que segundo Sai era perfeito para Hana, e uma garrafa de vinho italiano. Naruto com uma caixa de chocolates vindos de sabe-se lá onde e uma jaqueta de alguma grife famosa que além de não ter o imposto incluso estava com desconto.

Os quartos eram simples, sem muito luxo. Eram equipados com uma TV média, uma cama de solteirão, aquecedor e ar-condicionado, uma mesinha de mogno redonda com duas cadeiras, um telefone e um banheiro limpo e organizado.

Era o tipo de hotel que era feito para quem só queria um lugar para dormir e mais nada, o tipo de hotel feito para homens de negócios.

Depois de tomar um banho rápido, Naruto ligou o aquecedor e colocou seu pijama: uma bermuda laranja de algodão, uma camisa preta de mesmo material e um gorrinho.

Se jogou na cama como se fosse um boneco e dormiu mais pesado que uma pedra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai olhou seu relógio de cabeceira que apitava. Sete e quinze no horário de Berlim.

Ele nem sabia mais que horas eram no Japão e quanto tempo havia dormido. Mas eles tinham que ir para a sede da polícia alemã como Kakashi os havia instruído, e duvidava muito que Kiba ou muito menos Naruto se lembrasse.

Era hora de acordar os dois palermas.

Ele leu a parte que dizia em inglês como usar os telefones já que não tinha o melhor alemão do mundo e discou para Kiba.

O Inuzuka atendeu e começou resmungar quando Sai lhe deu a agradável notícia de que iria ter que acordar e descer para tomar café.

O mesmo se repetiu com Naruto que em vez de resmungar começou a se lamuriar.

Em meia hora, os três se sentavam na mesa do restaurante do hotel e comiam comida estrangeira.

- Não gostei dessa comida não...- Falou Kiba olhando o prato limpo. Estava com tanta fome que comeu sem cerimônia um prato razoavelmente grande.

- Também não. Mas é o que temos. – Falou Sai conclusivo. – Mas vejam pelo lado positivo: cerveja é bom e aqui tem literalmente em quase todo lugar.

- É, pelo o menos isso. – Resmungou Naruto se levantando. - Vamos?

- Certo. Mas onde é o lugar, hein, Sai?

- É no centro. A gente vai de metrô.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke estava esperando num sofá no saguão do hotel. Marcara com Itachi ás oito e já eram oito e duas.

Vestia uma calça azul-marinho social, sapatos pretos, uma camisa de manga comprida lisa preta e a tal jaqueta de couro. Não estava nada mal para quem iria comer uma torta.

Um Jaguar cinza apareceu na frente do hotel e Sasuke pôde conhecer um Itachi de cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo descendo do automóvel.

Madara vinha logo atrás, descido do banco do carona.

- Otouto! – Cumprimentou Itachi abrindo os braços para um abraço.

Assim que Sasuke se levantou, Itachi o agarrou num abraço rápido, dando tapinhas nas costas do mais novo.

Quando se soltaram, Sasuke resmungou:

- Três anos e você não muda nada. Me trata como se eu estivesse no jardim de infância.

- Não seja tão seco, Sasuke. – Falou Madara com um sorriso de canto.

- Deixa, ele é insuportável mesmo. – Falou Itachi se virando. – Vamos, as tortas não esperam para serem comidas.

- Hmpf.

Os três entraram no carro.

- Fechou o contrato com os chineses? – Questionou Sasuke do banco do carona.

- Não ainda. Vão apresentar a proposta amanhã. A China tem um mercado muito difícil para nós. A farmacêutica Uchiha fabrica remédios baseados na medicina ocidental moderna. E você sabe bem como é a milenar medicina chinesa... – Falava Itachi enquanto dava partida.

- ...Altamente conservadora. – Afirmou o Uchiha mais novo conclusivo.

- Exato. – Afirmou Madara do banco de trás. – Besouros, folhas e ervas para gripe... Ferroadas de abelha para manter bom funcionamento dos músculos, esse tipo de coisa. Mas já há mercado nas grandes cidades como Xangai e Pequim, embora não seja massivo. Mas a proposta é entrarmos devagar para depois expandir.

- Mesmo se não der tão certo, não vai ser prejuízo. O custo de produção na China é baixo. Se não der certo na lá, nós pegamos os remédios e vendemos no Japão ou na Coréia. E no fim, dá lucro de todo jeito. – Falou o Uchiha mais velho em tom objetivo.

- Você é um empreendedor mesmo. – Falou Sasuke com um meio sorriso.

- Otou-san me treinou para ser assim. Mas como vão os hospitais?

**- **Gente vive, gente morre e tudo vai bem. Abri um na saída de Tóquio um dia desses. As UTI lotaram na semana de inauguração.

- A rede de hospitais da família é bem conceituada. E pelo o visto você administra bem, otouto. Mas somado a tudo isso, sempre tem gente doente.

- É verdade. Namorando muito?

- E precisa perguntar, Sasuke? – Questionou o tio dos meninos com sarcasmo. – Todo mundo dá em cima dele, mas ele não tá nem aí.

- Eu sou um homem de negócios, Sasuke. Eu viajo muito e praticamente não tenho casa. É difícil arrumar alguém disposto a parar por mim, não é? E cale essa boca, Madara.

- Na verdade, existem verdadeiros exércitos de mulheres que dariam tudo por você, Itachi. Deve ter mulher por aí que reza para ser estuprada por um cara como você. E homem também. – Falou o homem que estava no banco de trás em tom sugestivo.

O farmacêutico deu de ombros.

- Eu sou um homem livre, não preciso de ninguém na minha cola. – Falou ele com arrogância. – Eu, Uchiha Itachi, apaixonado como uma garotinha do colegial...

- É, é, chega a ser doloroso só de imaginar. – Falou Madara com sinceridade.

Sasuke abriu um meio sorriso cheio de deboche com seu jeito fechado de sempre.

- Ainda vai demorar pra chegar? – Perguntou o herdeiro mais jovem. – Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Calma, ainda faltam uns dez minutos.

- Você tinha que escolher o lugar mais longe possível, né?

- Bem, eu perguntei se você queria beber e você disse não. Agora tenha paciência.

- Hmpf.

- Meninos...

- Ah, cala a boca, Madara.

Silêncio.

- Como vão seus amiguinhos, Sasuke? – Perguntou Itachi.

- Bem. Só que a Karin se apaixonou por mim agora.

- Normal. – Falou Madara lá de trás. – Perfeitamente previsível. Na verdade, eu achei estranho ela não dar bola pra você antigamente...

- Na verdade ela dava. – Mencionou o irmão mais velho. – Só que otouto deu um fora nela e a pobre ficou fora de ação por séculos. Mas parece que agora ela voltou à briga pela taça.

- Você e suas metáforas, Itachi. A propósito o que você fez com aquela indiana da semana passada?

- Dispensei. – Falou o motorista com desdém.

- E ela fez o que? – Questionou o irmão caçula. – Te deu um tapa na cara?

- Chorou.

- Por que isso nunca me surpreende? – Perguntou-se Madara com um sorriso cheio de sadismo. – Ah, é. Já soube da proposta de compra da empresa, Sasuke?

Sasuke que estava de olhos fechados abri-os de repente, e se virou para Madara com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

O homem sorriu.

- Um grupo chamado Akatsuki ofereceu oito bilhões na farmacêutica.

- E eu não quero vender. – Anunciou Itachi acendendo um cigarro.

- Por que não? – Perguntou Sasuke arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Se eu vender eu vou ter dinheiro pro resto da vida e eu não vou precisar trabalhar. Oito bilhões é pela empresa, mas lembre-se que eu tenho ações e tudo mais...Bem, meu patrimônio real é de nove bilhões se formos somar tudo.

Sasuke o olhou de canto.

- Workaholic.

- Hmpf.

- Pensei que você tinha menos dinheiro, Itachi. A minha parte só chega a três bilhões. – Indagou o neurologista.

- Eu bem que disse pra você não vender aqueles hospitais de Sapporo, Okinawa, Kyoto e Osaka por uma pechincha daquelas. – Falou Itachi com desapontamento.

- Dois bilhões por tudo era de bom tamanho, Itachi. – Falou Madara de trás. – Você exagera quando o negócio é preço.

- Claro que não. Temos boas empresas que merecem ser vendidas dignamente. Só que temos que avisar isso aos vagabundos compradores...

- A propósito, vocês dois são bem corajosos, sabiam? Andar por aí sem segurança nenhum... – Madara encarava os dois irmãos pelo retrovisor. – Vocês têm um dos maiores patrimônios do Japão, sabe? Podiam ser mais cuidadosos.

- Na verdade, tem dois carros na nossa cola se vocês dois não repararam. – Murmurou o de cabelos longos dando uma baforada.

- No Japão violência é quase zero e a mídia nunca sequer encosta no meu nome. – Bufou o caçula – Pra quê diabos eu vou querer um bando de trogloditas de terno na minha cola? E além do mais tem seguranças nos hospitais e no prédio, onde eu passo a maior parte do tempo. Sem falar que todo mundo acha que eu sou um médico comum. E creiam, nem a Karin o Juugo e o Suigetsu sabem o quanto eu tenho.

- Seja mais cuidadoso, otouto. Veja só daquela vez que tentaram de matar em Nova York...Nunca se sabe. – Murmurou Itachi apontando para as marcas que tinha embaixo de cada olho.

- Hnf.

- Chegamos.

Os três desceram e Sasuke reparou que no estacionamento desciam de dois carros homens de terno walkie-talkie ligados aos ouvidos. É, Itachi não estava mentido sobre os seguranças.

A tal doceria não parecia uma doceria. O lugar era uma casa tradicional alemã, fina e de telhado pontudo, com um grande gramado verde com alguns pinheiros na frente. Estava mais para casa de família

Quando entraram os três se sentaram numa mesa de alguma madeira escura e a garçonete deu boas-vindas em alemão e entregou os cardápios. A tal garçonete era loira e usava as roupas tradicionais; sapatos pretos, e um vestidinho cheio de babadinhos e fitinhas. E tinha um belo corpo, diga-se de passagem.

O Uchiha irmão mais velho deu uma cantada na língua dela, e a moça deu risadinhas abafadas.

- Pensei que vocês não falavam alemão. – Falou o médico lançando um olhar metralhador ao irmão.

- Bem, aprendi umas coisas. – Respondeu Itachi ríspido.

- Vou querer strudell. – Disse Madara largando o cardápio em cima da mesa. – E esse tal de Black Cat.

- E o que é isso?

- Um drinque.

- Eu vou querer uma cerveja grande e esse negócio daqui. – Entoou o irmão de Sasuke apontando para o cardápio.

- Isso é salgado. É uma massa com frango e-

- Ótimo. Eu queria uma coisa salgada mesmo. – Rugiu Itachi fazendo anéis de fumaça.

Sasuke chamou a tal garçonete e fez os pedidos, visivelmente mal-humorado. A mulher anotou e arrancou um pedacinho do papel do bloquinho e entregou à Itachi sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

Ela se foi.

- O que ela disse? – Perguntou o homem mais velho passando as mãos pelos cabelos oleosos. Madara sorria.

- Alguma coisa sobre não fazer isso em serviço... E que eu ligasse. – Vangloriou-se ele mostrando o papelzinho com alguns números rabiscados, encostando o cigarro no cinzeiro.

- Parece que você já tem companhia para a próxima noite, Itachi. – Garantiu o tio.

Itachi abriu um meio-sorriso enquanto Sasuke grunhia:

- Vaso ruim não quebra, né?

- Ah, se inveja matasse você já estaria debaixo dos sete palmos, Sasuke.

- Hmpf. – Grunhiu enquanto pegava o copo d'água que a garçonete acabara de trazer.

- Não fique com raiva da gente, Sasuke...Vamos passar mais umas duas semanas aqui.

O médico quase cuspiu toda a água que havia tomado.

- Duas...?

- Não é maravilhoso, otouto? Mais tempo para alargarmos os nossos laços familiares! Olha que ironia o destino: o trabalho que nos separou agora nos une...

- É, Sasuke. Mais tempo pra ver o seu tio e o seu irmão. Itachi, menos.

- Kami-sama, o que foi que eu fiz agora? Já não me faltava o Suigetsu...

- O Suigetsu é legal, otouto. Às vezes eu ligo para ele pra perguntar de você...

- Ah não, Itachi. Vai dizer que você fica de me espionando?

- O Itachi é muito ciumento, Sasuke. É igualzinho à você, isso se não for pior. Vocês são como seu pai: têm fobia a chifre.

- Cala a boca, Madara. Claro que eu fico de olho em você, Sasukinho. Você é o meu irmãozinho. Eu tenho que ficar sempre de olho em você, querido. – Falou o maior com um sorriso maldoso. – Ou será que eu devo deixar você se machucar?

- É mais capaz de eu machucar alguém. – Rosnou o mais novo serrando os punhos com força.

- Concordo. – Falou Madara.

- Madara, você está insinuando o garoto ao caminho da violência. Já não basta a rebeldia natural dele...

- Hu, ele não precisa desse caminho para aprender. Pelo o menos não quanto à violência verbal...

- Kami-sama: o que foi que eu fiz para merecer esses dois?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ho! E aqui postando o tão requisitado capítulo 5! n.n**

**Peço desculpas pelo alvoroço de semana passada, mas a internet tinha saído do ar e eu tive que ir à casa da minha tia pra poder postar o cap. 4, e sem falar que eu ia viajar e a minha tia também, então eu tava com pressa. Desculpem-me. **

**Muita gente ficou encantada com o Sasuke apaixonado, uma pena que ele ainda não se deu a mínima conta disso. Mas bem, a pergunta geral foi: "Vai ter lemon??" e eu vou que infeliz e lamentavelmente avisar que **_**não**_**. Mas não vão pensando meus caros, que por isso a historinha aqui vai perder a graça. Muito pelo o contrário o negoço aqui tá ficando quente...**

**MINHA GENTE! EU NÃO TENHO IDADE PRA ESSAS COISAS! (falou e disse a criatura que vive catando lemon...Ah, sejam liberais quanto à idade. Mei-chan é a frente de seu tempo...)**

**E essa invenção de Berlim foi meio viajada, né? Eu não sei de onde eu tirei isso, mas pelo o visto acabou dando certo...**

**Wow, e aqui respondendo às reviews que me deram o maior recorde de review por capítulo nesta fic! As nove reviews enviadas no capítulo passado e as tantas do capítulo retrasado, já que infelizmente eu não tive condições de respondê-las. **

**Obrigadão pra o pessoal que add nos favoritos e aos que add minha pessoa como autora favorita...**

_**Kumagae-sama**__**:**_

**Como dizia a minha querida vovozinha: não vamos colocar a carroça na frente do boi. **

**Huhuhu…Don't worry, o SasuNaru já vai rolar...**

_**Hyuuga-kun:**_

**Nah, é meio complicado colocar ItaNaru, até porque eu não sou muito fã do casal...**

**Realmente, não é só você que quer ver o Sasu-kun se derretendo pelo Naru-kun...Muita gente quer isso, inclusive eu! (gota)**

**Bem, continue comentando!**

_**yeahrebecca**_** (caps 4 e 5):**

**Nossa, você ás vezes me assusta senpai...**

**Hu...Eu sei que você sabe dos meus planos, sua safadinha...Kukukuku...**

**Não chore...O seu nome é bonito demais para ter lágrimas derramadas em si! (pose tipo Gai) O Sui-chan também é um dos meus favoritos, senpai. A única criatura que eu consegui aplicar um pouco de humor. O MEU ORGULHOOO!!**

**Bem, espero vê-la de novo em breve...Tchauzinho...**

_**loveDeidara**_** (caps 4 e 5):**

**Sim, os akatsukis aparecerão, mas só de relance!**

**Acompanhe mesmo! Quanto mais gente melhor! **

**É, eu não sei de que lugar que eu tirei essa idéia de Berlim, mas pelo o visto deu certo!**

**Kissus!**

_**Hinaxchan**_** (caps. 4 e 5):**

**É, o Kiba está meio sério sim. Mas na minha cabeça, a imagem do Kiba adulto foi bem assim...SÉRIA.**

**Fofos, cê acha? Bem, eu também sempre imaginei eles assim...**

**Comente!**

_**Uzumaki.Nah-chan: **_

**MAIS UMA NA FAMÍLIA!! (abraça)**

**Sim, sim, don't worry, fic toda a semana no FF sem falta. Sempre em quintas ou sextas...**

_**Fafi Raposinha: **_

**He! Desculpe por não ter respondido antes! **

**E aqui, o novo cap...Sim, hospitais são horrorosos...**

**Hua! Você gostou da pontinha de ShikaTema? Bem, agradeço o elogio!**

**See ya!**

_**Von Cherry:**_

**Você é uma pessoa de poucas palavras, né? O.O**

**Bem...SEJA BEM-VINDA A FAMÍLIA! (nice guy tipo Lee)**

**Comente!!**

_**MitsashiTenten-chan:**_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! **

**Minha fã, é? (Lágrimas caindo) que palavras mágicas!!**

**Não, não, chama de senpai não. Pode ser Mei, Mei-chan…Acredite, de senpai não tenho nada. **

'_**Uma mera mortal lendo tudo isso'**_**? Ah! (choca) Quantas palavras bonitas numa frase só!**

**Olhe, pode conta comigo pra o que precisar, viu? **

**Ah e...ahn...err...No lemon, sorry. ****Mas não deixe de passar por aqui, viu?!**

**Ah, e se você gostou do SasuNaru agora...Vai enfartar depois.**

**Beijocas!**

_**Ami-Nekozawa:**_

**SEJA BEM VINDA À FAMILIA!! (faz reverência)**

**Oh, é...SasuNaru é tudo, né? É por isso que eu amo esse casal...É MUITO KAWAI!**

**Sim, seja bem-vinda à família e ao FF. Espero que como você já tem uma conta agora, possa postar suas fics pra eu ler! .n.n**

_**Jessi-chan-e-Dani-chan:**_

**Hehe! **

**Eu também queria ter olhos como os do Sasuke! Eles são tão bonitos...(baba).**

**Sim, sim...Nesse cap. não houveram cenas de SasuNaru, mas daqui a pouco aparece...**

**Comente!**

_**Schetine's-Lyra**__**:**_

**Bem, se eu disser que o tio Oro não vai fazer nada com o Sasuke eu vou estar mentindo, mas isso é apenas o futuro...**

**Desculpe, mas sem lemon...**

_**Sta-Leticia: **_

**Gomen mas os capítulos já estão quase todos prontos...Os mais novos vou tentar fazer maiores! (fogo de determinação nos olhos)**

**COMENTE!!**

**Kissus!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WEEEEE!! FIM DE CAP.!!**

**MANDEM REVIEWS, MEU POVO! **

**Eu vou ficar grata. 8D**

**Oh, e próximo cap.: **_**Encontro ao meio-dia. **_


	6. Encontro ao meiodia

**Ossos do Ofício**

**-**

**Capítulo VI: Encontro ao meio-dia**

**--**

Naruto arrombou a porta devagar e em silêncio, entrando no cômodo a passadas longas com a arma presa entre as mãos, apontando para frente.

Não usava um dos ternos de sempre, e sim uma roupa normal; com uma calça jeans, camisa branca, tênis adidas preto e a tal jaqueta cinza do free-shop, que lhe deixava bonito e aquecido naquele outono. A roupa era bem discreta, como policial disfarçado não podia chamar atenção.

Ele e um homem também loiro, com olhos cor de mel vasculharam o cômodo. O apartamento tinha um cheiro insuportável e estava imundo, localizado numa parte afastada da capital alemã.

O homem que acompanhava o policial japonês estava todo de azul, tirando a calça branca e os tênis pretos.

- Puta que pariu... Que cheiro é esse? – Perguntou-se Naruto colocando um lenço na frente do nariz.

- Deve terr um cadáverr aqui. – Falou o homem com um leve sotaque. Ele tinha colocado um lenço na frente do nariz também.

- O cheiro vem dali. – Falou o Uzumaki apontando para um armário preto empoeirado.

- Puxe um lado que eu puxo o outro.

Como o combinado, eles puxaram as portas, ao mesmo tempo.

O corpo de uma mulher já em metade do caminho da decomposição caiu no chão. Os dois policias apertaram ainda mais os lenços sobre o nariz, e Naruto olhou para aquilo enojado.

- Nem sinal de Orrochimarru. Mas parece que houve outrro crime aqui... – Falou o alemão olhando para o corpo.

- Hens, quanto tempo você dá para esse corpo...? – Perguntou o de olhos azuis tirando os olhos do cadáver por segundos.

- Non sei. – Falou o homem. – Mas dirria um ano ou menos.

- É o que eu acho também... Temos que chamar os legistas pra identificar.

Há quase uma semana Uzumaki Naruto estava em Berlim, mas há meses não via uma coisa tão nojenta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E então? – Perguntou Sai colocando uma bandeja em cima da mesinha de metal. – Acharam alguma coisa?

- Não. – Respondeu Naruto mordendo seu hambúrguer. – Só um corpo dentro de um armário. Mas foi asfixia, e nada de tatuagem ou veneno.

- Eu estou começando a achar que essa foi uma viagem perdida. – Disse Kiba fazendo uma pausa para beber refrigerante. – Amanhã já vai fazer uma semana que chegamos e não achamos porra nenhuma. Daqui a pouco o Kakashi vai mandar a gente voltar.

- Pode até ser, mas eu não volto. - Grunhiu o loiro, roubando algumas batatinhas da bandeja de Sai. – Eu vou ter que usar a minha poupança toda para pagar hotel, mas eu não paro até encontrá-lo.

- Lembre-se sempre, Naruto-kun, que nós não temos certeza que Orochimaru está aqui em Berlim.

- É, Naruto. Não bote as mãos pelos pés, se não é bem capaz de você dar com os burros n'água.

Os três estavam num Mac Donalds que ficava perto da sede da polícia alemã.

Algumas pessoas os olhavam vez ou outra de relance, talvez surpresas pelo fato deles estarem falando japonês e fardados com o uniforme preto e azul da polícia, com direito a luvas e um chapéu de policial.

- Eu odeio usar uniforme. O povo fica olhando quando a gente passa... – Reclamou o loiro -... E ainda por cima eu fico com coceira no braço.

- Sério? É a primeira vez que eu uso uniforme, já que eu entrei direto no CCO... – Disse Sai dando um tapa na mão de Naruto que passeava por perto de suas batatinhas. – Tire a mão daí. Coma das do Kiba agora. E além do mais, podia ter continuado com a sua roupa normal.

- Bem, ela ficou fedendo a defunto e depois que os legistas chegaram á formol, então-

- Eu usava todo dia quando eu era aspirante. E até hoje não me incomodo. – O Inuzuka estendeu o seu saco de batatinhas ao loiro que sorriu. – Mas ainda não entendi por que temos que usar essas coisas aqui.

- Alguma coisa a ver com burocracia ou coisa assim. – Falou o Uzumaki de boca cheia. – Hens me explicou... Cara, nunca imaginei que alguém falasse japonês naquela joça...

- É. – Concordou Kiba. – Foi quase como tirar na loteria ter achado ele.

Sai fitou seu relógio de pulso e disse tristemente:

- Temos que voltar.

Os três se levantaram meio relutantes e saíram do estabelecimento sob alguns olhares curiosos.

Já na calçada, o loiro puxou o ombro de Sai e avisou:

- Eu tenho que ir à farmácia, meu remédio acabou.

- Vá, e veja se não se perde de novo.

- Ok. Vejo vocês depois! – Berrou Naruto já de certa distância fazendo sinal de tchau com a mão.

Xxxxxxx

Não fora tão difícil assim, mas Naruto tivera que andar dois quarteirões até achar a farmácia mais próxima.

Ele pegou um sabonete e uma pasta de dentes numa das diversas prateleiras de produtos de higiene pessoal da pequena farmácia e olhou para a caixa do seu remédio.

Era um medicamento controlado, o que significava que ele iria ter que pedir à um balconista a tal droga.

Aproximou-se do balcão e uma mulher já idade, gorda como um balão e com os cabelos ralos veio atendê-lo com um sorriso frágil no rosto.

Naruto murmurou envergonhado que não falava alemão, e mostrou a caixa de remédios e a receita escrita em japonês.

Por sorte, na caixa o nome da droga estava escrito em ideogramas e em letras ocidentais. A senhora entrou numa salinha onde ficavam os medicamentos extras e entregou a Naruto uma outra caixinha, talvez pensando se aquela receita médica era realmente válida.

O Uzumaki agradeceu a mulher depois de examinar a caixa e perceber que a droga era a mesma e se dirigiu ao caixa.

Já saindo do pequenino estabelecimento, ele abriu a caixinha e tirou de uma das cartelas uma pílula branca e amarga. Engoliu de uma vez.

Como se a tal pílula fosse um refresco para a memória o Uzumaki se lembrou de algo...

"_...Vou estar num congresso em Berlim..."_

O policial abriu um sorriso e pegou o celular do bolso.

Ele procurou pela agenda de contatos até que viu o nome _Dr. Sasuke_ e encarou a tela por alguns instantes.

Talvez ele estivesse fazendo alguma coisa importante àquela hora. Mas no fim das contas, para o loiro, ele tinha feito muito, embora que fosse arrogante e até rabugento e também que fosse o seu trabalho.

Mas Naruto ainda se sentia endividado com ele.

Ainda com uma sombra de dúvidas, ele apertou o botão de discagem.

- Alô? É o Sasuke?

Xxxxxx

Ótimo. Perfeito.

Agora além de Itachi e Madara terem anunciado que iam passar o resto da semana em Berlim, a coisa loira tinha insistido em encontrá-lo e pagar um almoço como recompensa pelo tratamento médico.

Preferia o tempo em que trabalhava em um hospital público do interior e era pago com cenouras e nabos.

Pelo menos cenouras e nabos não eram criaturas capazes de falar, berrar, sorrir e ter hiperatividade superada na infância.

E nem fazer piadas sinistras sobre a sua vida sexual, nem o status de seu júnior – coisa que por sorte Itachi e Madara haviam se esquecido de fazer na noite anterior.

Embora que ele na verdade odiasse cenouras e principalmente nabos.

Agora ele tinha que abrir mão do seu almoço de sábado para uma coisa loira ficar grudada nele e o de domingo para ouvir possíveis piadas sobre o tamanho e a eficiência do seu pênis.

Por que infernos ele tinha saído de Tóquio mesmo? Ah sim. Por que as três criaturas chamadas Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu nojentas tinham que ficar jiboiando no seu juízo.

E por falar nos três imbecis...

Sasuke, que estava do lado de fora do auditório onde estava acontecendo uma palestra sobre coma, pegou o celular do bolso apertando na discagem rápida.

- _DOCINHO! _- Gritou uma voz do outro lado da linha.

- Pare de gemer que nem uma puta, Suigetsu. – Xingou um Sasuke completamente irritado.

_- Não sej-_

- Só me diga uma coisa: e os meus horários?

_- Vão ficar entupidos pra quando você voltar, amore mio. Mas eu, a Karin e o Juugo conseguimos redirecionar alguns pacientes para outros médicos. Mas você vai se ferrar de um jeito ou de outro, chefinho. Mas e aí, como é Berlim...?_

- Uma merda, se é isso que você quer saber. 'Tô pagando muito caro para falar besteira.

_- Seja mais educado, seu idiota._

- Olha só quem fala...

_- Tchau._

Suigetsu desligou.

Minutos depois uma mensagem chegou ao celular do moreno:

**Estou com saudades também. Ligo depois para nos falarmos melhor... Karin me forçou a dizer que ela está morrendo de saudades (eu vou acabar vomitando). **

**Suigetsu.**

**OBS: Juugo mandou alô. **

- Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui... – Rosnou o Uchiha pra ninguém em particular. Berlim o estava deixando louco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto acordou. Estava tendo um sonho assustador quando o seu celular começou a tocar Dani Califórnia no volume máximo.

Com um salto, o Uzumaki acordou com a respiração descompassada e muito suado, sem falar em seu peito que batia a mil por hora.

Mas depois, voltou a se deitar um pouco, todo preguiçoso. Ele se remexeu na cama a contra gosto e ronronou:

- Desliga... Só mais um pouquinho...Vaaaaaiiii...

E obviamente, o celular não parou de tocar. Por instantes o policial teve a miragem de que o aparelho estava berrando com ele, enquanto se sacudia sem parar e que seu toque só aumentava a cada segundo.

Naruto se rendeu e desligou o aparelho. Podia ter jogado-o na parede, mas suas economias não eram lá muito gordas para comprar um celular novo...

O Uzumaki tomou um banho e colocou o uniforme a contra gosto. Ainda não tinha entendido por que tinha que colocá-lo se nem no Japão ele o vestia.

E pelo sétimo dia consecutivo ele desceu ao restaurante do hotel e foi tomar o seu café à lá Alemanha.

Dessa vez para a surpresa do loiro, apenas Sai estava na mesinha comendo enquanto tentava decifrar algumas palavras cruzadas de um jornal todo escrito em alemão. Nenhum sinal de Kiba, que normalmente estaria resmungando que não agüentava mais comida de hotel.

- 'Dia. – Cumprimentou o loiro ainda sonolento.

- 'Dia. – Retrucou Sai educadamente. – Dormiu bem?

- Tive um pesadelo... - Falou puxando a cadeira. – Mas fora isso tudo bem.

O policial loiro se afastou um pouco para pegar uma xícara de leite e alguns pães e quando voltou, perguntou logo de cara:

- Cadê o Kiba?

Foi como se Naruto tivesse jogado um balde de água fria em Sai, pois o maior o encarou com seus olhos negros, com um pingo quase imperceptível de preocupação, porém com os olhos meio arregalados.

- Hana e a mãe de Kiba sofreram um acidente muito sério. Explosão de gás. – Falou o de pele pálida conclusivo. – Ele voltou ontem de madrugada às pressas à Tóquio.

Por um triz, Naruto não cuspiu o leite direto na cara de Sai. O loiro encarou o moreno confuso.

- Caralho...

- Eu juro que nunca ouvi a voz dele tão angustiada. – Comentou o policial branco deixando o jornal de lado.

- Que azar...

- Realmente. – Confirmou Sai.

Os dois ficaram o resto do café em silêncio quando, até que o Uzumaki se pronunciou quando já saíam do hotel:

- Que dia é hoje?

- Sexta, dia 9 de outubro.

- NOVE?! – Berrou ele surpreso. – Eu nem reparei...

- Que seu aniversário é amanhã? – Perguntou o moreno sorrindo um de seus raros sorrisos verdadeiros. - Pensei que a ficha não ia cair nunca, Naruto-kun!

- Mas é sério? Eu nem me lembrava!! Poxa! Que cabeça essa a minha... – Reclamou o loiro dando um tapa na testa.

- E aí? Que tal a gente ir comemorar amanhã? Podemos ir a uma boate ou até almoçar...

- É, podemos ir almoçar. Mas tem um probleminha...

- Qual?

- Lembra-se do Sasuke? Bem, eu descobri que ele tá aqui na cidade então eu o chamei pra almoçar... Sabe pô, ele já salvou a minha vida duas vezes! Eu tinha que retribuir de algum jeito, né? – Perguntou o loiro meio bobo.

- Ahhhhhhh... Agora eu entendi onde você quer chegar, Naruto...

- EI! VOCÊ VAI LAVAR ESSA SUA MENTE DE BANHEIRO PÚBLICO, QUE NÃO É NADA DISSO!! – Gritou ele, com as bochechas da cor de um tomate, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas.

- Uhn, sei.

- Ora seu-

- Mas podemos almoçar nós três, não acha? Aquele seu médico é um fresco, mas eu acho que ele não se incomoda... Pelo o menos não mais, ele já deve estar puto por você atrapalhar o sábado dele...

- Você acha? – Perguntou Naruto abobalhado e preocupado, com as bochechas queimando.

Sai não deixou aquele detalhe passar despercebido. Fazia tempo que não o via tão preocupado com a opinião alheia e muito mais tempo que não o via corado daquele jeito. E há quanto tempo Naruto havia estado tão abobado só de falar de uma pessoa? E há quanto tempo ele não ficava abobado e corado ao mesmo tempo? Essa Sai sabia: desde que o namoro curto com Haruno Sakura, legista e colega de trabalho, acabou.

Mas mesmo assim... Algo estava diferente... Diferente de quando teve o caso com Sakura... Ele só não sabia o quê.

- Bem, pra ser sincero acho. – Falou o mais alto em tom leal. O outro murchou como uma flor sem água. – Mas ele não pode estar tão irritado assim, Naruto-kun, se não ele não tinha aceitado o convite, não é?

O outro se animou um pouco.

- É mesmo. Ei, você vai mesmo, Sai?

- Claro. – Confirmou o mais alto automaticamente. Tinha que ver aquilo... – Hoje quando a gente sair, vamos procurar o seu presente.

- Yosh! – Falou um loiro feliz.

Xxxx

Sasuke já estava no hotel. Já passava das dez da noite.

Deitou-se na cama e puxou o lençol para cima de si, quando o seu celular começou a tocar.

Com um ar de quem vai explodir, o Uchiha atendeu:

- O que é que você quer agora?

_- Hei! Olha, desculpe estar ligando por essas horas, mas pensei que você ainda não tinha ido se deitar. _

- Hn.

_- Mas eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... Eu acabei desmarcando o almoço que eu tinha sábado e agora estou livre. Por que a gente não se encontra?_

- Eu? Ter um encontro com você? Nem que mamãe mandasse.

_- Há, Há. Engraçadinho. Mas seja franco: vai ou não?_

- Eu já tenho um compromisso. Um paciente tá aqui e queria me encontrar.

_- Huuuuuuuh, sei. Paciente, né?_

- É sério. É uma coisa de Tóquio que Deus sabe como veio parar aqui e agora quer me encontrar pra retribuir o favor... A criatura não tem juízo nenhum.

- '_Tá._ – A voz de Itachi lhe pareceu entristecida.

- Mas eu acho que ele não vai se importar se você for.

- _Ah, sério? Sasuke, também te amo muito..._

- Ah, dispenso isso Itachi. Venha aqui no hotel amanhã às onze e a gente se encontra para ir. Eu marquei de meio-dia.

- _Certo... Meio-dia. Então tá. Jaa ne._

- Jaa. Ah, não leve o Madara.

- _Não ia levar mesmo. Ele tá um pé na minha bunda. – _Caçoou o irmão mais velho em tom cômico.

Sasuke desligou, com um de seus meio-sorrisos. Não sabia se odiava ou gostava de Itachi...

Ele guardou o celular e desligou o abajur, caminhando para uma de suas raras noites bem-dormidas.

Xxxxxxxxxx

- Pronto. É aqui. – Anunciou Naruto ansioso, apontando para um restaurante de sushi.

- Sushi? – Perguntou Sai risonho. – Não podia ser algo mais original, não, Naruto?

- É que eu já não agüentava mais schucrutz e coisa do tipo... Bem, o Sasuke tem que gostar, né? Por que tipo assim, ele mora no Japão e come sushi.

- Sei lá, mais não podia ser alguma coisa mais sofisticada?

Naruto pareceu realmente confuso quando Sai disse aquilo. Seria mesmo?

- Ah, vem logo. – Falou o moreno puxando o loiro pelo pulso. – Eu que vou pagar então ele não tem nem do que reclamar, Naruto.

- E se não der certo? E s-

- Já era. – Comentou o rapaz de pele pálida. – Agora é esperar pra ver. Mas eu não diria que foi uma boa idéia... Embora que estamos muito preocupados com isso. Não é um encontro amoroso, não é mesmo? Ou vai dizer que você esta ap-

- Ah, pára de me assombrar, seu maníaco! - Xingou o loiro dando um murrinho de leve na suas costas.

- Vou tentar... - Falou o moreno com um sorrisinho indescritível.

- Sabe que eu fico muito puto quando você fica assim? – Questionou Naruto entrando no restaurante.

- Você fica muito puto comigo em várias ocasiões. Pra mim é difícil lembrar de todas, Naruto-kun.

- Naruto. – Corrigiu o policial mais baixo entre os dentes.

- Naruto-kun. – Insistiu o outro com um sorriso falso.

- Ah, dane-se. Uh, já são onze e cinqüenta, já, já ele chega... Vão ser mais dez minutos de inferno pra eu conseguir explicar pra a mulher que eu fiz reserva.

- Sabe, Naruto-kun, isso me lembra que eu tenho que terminar o meu livro... E que o balconista é homem.

- Pensei que você tinha parado de ler essas coisas. E tanto faz, deve ser alemão mesmo.

- Quer ajuda? – Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos negros ao Uzumaki, que se aproximava do balcão de reservas.

- É bom.

Um homem magro parecendo oriental sorriu.

- Vocês são japoneses, né? – Perguntou o homem, com sotaque de interior.

- Ahã. E ainda bem que você também é. – Falou Naruto aliviado. – Uzumaki Naruto, fiz uma reserva para uma mesa ontem, dattebaiyo.

- Certo... Bem, deixe-me leva-los até lá. Deixem os casacos aqui se quiserem.

- Não precisa.

Os três caminharam até uma mesinha baixa que ficava numa espécie de boxe em cima do chão de tatame. As portas eram as tradicionais de madeira e shoji; o lugar mais parecia uma saleta de uma casa japonesa tradicional.

Os dois policiais se sentaram do mesmo lado da mesinha.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu Sai. – Ah, e se Uchiha Sasuke chegar avise que estamos aqui.

- Hai. Tenham boa refeição.

- Arigato.

O homem saiu.

- Olha só! É igualzinho aos de Tókio! Tem até tatame 'ttebaiyo! – Falou o loiro passando carinhosamente a mão no chão.

- Ô Naruto você já deu uma olhada no cardápio?

- Já, é sushi.

- Eu tô falando do preço. – Murmurou Sai baixinho.

- Já... Mas não tem problema. O erro-sennin já depositou uma graninha na minha conta... Ele sempre faz isso nos meus aniversários.

- Que bom.

- Ele tá na Turquia agora. Mandou essa carta aqui, ó... – Falou Naruto tirando do bolso um envelope sujo e amassado. – Vou ler em voz alta.

**Caro Naruto**,

**Eu estou em Istambul, que como acho que você deve saber é a capital da Turquia. Já fui no interior e em vários lugares do país, e devo dizer que as pesquisas estão a todo vapor, se é que você me entende.**

- Esse velho tarado... – Comentou o Uzumaki parando a leitura por instantes.

**As mulheres daqui são muito religiosas e conservadoras, o que ás vezes dificul****ta, mas nada que eu não dê conta. Essas informações adquiridas aqui vão ajudar e muito no próximo volume do Icha-Icha, que eu ainda não decidi o título. Acho que o próximo livro sairá em breve.**

**Soube que você está aprontando aí em Berlim, mas não posso te dar bronca por que você é jovem e tem que aproveitar o tempo que tem, então se divirta e use tudo o que a juventude ainda te deixa fazer. Conselho de quem sabe...**

**Estou enviando a carta antecipada pra que ela não chegue tarde demais. Então feliz aniversário adiantado! Francamente eu queria era te enviar um presente, mas você sabe muito bem que eu não posso perder tempo com as pesquisas, porque mulheres não esperam por ninguém, então estou te mandando um dinheirinho para você comemorar o seu aniversário, já que você deve estar liso como sempre.**

**Quer uma sugestão? Chame uma garota legal e faça uma festinha particular...**

**Acho que irei passar a virada de ano no Japão então espere por mim!**

**Abraços, **

_**Jiraya.**_

**OBS: Se você não estiver a fim de nenhuma garota eu conheço um lugar que tem umas menininhas bem sacanas...**

- A cada dia que passa esse velho piora. – Bufou Naruto. – Se algum dia ele for pra um asilo vão ter que chamar seguranças para as velhinhas...

- Deixa ele. Ele quer aproveitar o tempo que tem. – Murmurou Sai abrindo um livro denominado: _"Como se relacionar com formalidade"_.

- Algum dia ele vai morrer no meio de uma transa, escreva o que eu digo.

- Não seja tão negativista, Naruto-kun. Ele tem que morrer de maneira digna…

- Como o quê? Afogado? Na minha opinião o velho vai se orgulhar de morrer assim. Ele já fez questão de me dizer que quer que seja enterrado num legar onde passem garotas bonitas todos os dias e que eu sempre deixe revistas pornôs na sua lápide.

Os dois ouviram passos se aproximando e um rapaz de cabelos negro-azuados abriu a porta corrediça.

- Yo.

**Oh, e depois de uma semana, Meizinha retorna...! (suspense)**

**Nenhuma novidade, minna-san...As coisas andam meio paradas por aqui O.O**

**Nah, e aqui o novo capítulo!! n.n, talvez meio entediante e curtinho, sem grandes revelações...Mah, o próximo é o meu preferido...Acontecem MUITAS coisas...Mhuahuahuahuahuahua!**

**E eu anuncio aqui que a nossa querida fic estará em breve na reta final...No total serão 10 ou 11 capítulos n.n**

**E vamos às reviews!**

**Ami-Nekozawa: **

**Ah, é! Me desculpe Ami-san, mas é que eu esqueço de mudar o sumary (é assim que se escreve?) sim, sim, sim, o ItaSai está confirmadíssimo! **

**Quando o Naru-kun encontrar o Sasu-kun? Hohohoho...Vamos deixar isso para você descobrir! **

**Nhya! E aqui o esperado cap.! Comente!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Schetine's-Lyra:**

**Sorry, mas no lemon... (chuta pedrinha)**

**Wow, pelo o visto você está curtindo, hein? **

**Abraços!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kumagae-sama: **

**Mhuahuahuahu...Sim, sim, antecipando, o SasuNaru realmente pega fogo no capítulo que vem...Ah! São tantas emoções!**

**Beijos!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sta. Kinomoto:**

**Você tem bola de cristal? O.O**

**Sim, o next cap. já está escrito há tempos, e o Itachi realmente aparece! O.O**

**Nah, você vai comentar de novo, não vai?**

**Kissus!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**yeahrevenge: **

**É, talvez eu tenha extrapolado nos valores de dinheiro...O.O**

**É, esse povo é muito metido, meu...Se bem que são metidos gostosos...(baba)**

**Eu vou lhe mandar! Não esquenta! Na verdade, se você não tiver aberto o e-mail tem um recadinho lá...**

**Non mandei nada dessa vez porque não escrevi muita coisa.**

**Senpai! Você quer me matar do coração? "Tudo que a Mei faz é lindo!" qualquer dia você vai me mandar pra a UTI com essas palavras...( tem infarto fulminante) Opa...Falei demais... (aparece ambulância e carrega) X.X**

**Nos vemos!! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**loveDeidara:**

**Oh, yeah, eles só tem graça se forem ciumentos... **

**Claro, ItaSai confirmado...Só esqueci de mencionar...**

**Sabe, o Madara é O homem...Ele não precisa de nenhuma mulher para lhe dar sustentação...Ele é uma criatura independente.**

**Hua! Esperando comentários!**

**See you!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hyuuga-kun:**

**Nossa, você tá mesmo empolgada pra ItaNaru...**

**Bem, eu vejo o que posso fazer por você...No proximo cap. você vê o resultado.**

**Sim, os Uchiha PODEM (em money e outras coisas...duplo sentido..) **

**Kissus!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Camis:**

**Oh, o enccontro desses loucos será em breve...E promete.**

**O.o Mato um? Mas o Sasu-kun me empolga, sabe... (leve hemorragia nasal)**

**Oh, seja bem vinda à família! O.O**

**Abraços!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hinaxchan:**

**Nah, que bom que gostou! **

**Aqui está a continação!**

**Beijos!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Uzumaki.Nah-chan:**

**Que bom que você gosta! n.n**

**u.u...Realmente, essas mães são muito violentas com esses castigos! A minha de vez em quando me ameaça um! T.T**

**Não, a fic** não terá lemon...Mas não pare de ler por isso, viu?

Nos vemos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sta-Leticia:

**Oh, sim eles se encontram...E o negoço esquenta mais que fogueira de S. João...**

**Mhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!**

**Comente!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mandem reviews! Comentem!**

**Ah, e o próximo cap. (isso é título que se dê, Mei?): Ônibus Errado.**


	7. Ônibus Errado!

**Disclaimer: Se Naruto me pertencesse, Inuzuka Kiba seria propriedade privada.**

**Agradecimentos muito grandes à yeahrebecca.**

**Cap. maior que o normal...**

* * *

**Capitulo VII: Ônibus Errado.**

- Olá, Sasuke! – Cumprimentou Naruto com um de seus sorrisões. Ele se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão num sinal de tentativa de cumprimento.

O homem encarou a mão por alguns poucos instantes, mas resolveu aperta-la.

- Oi, Naruto.

- Ahhh... Então você deve ser o Naruto-kun. – Falou uma voz mais grave que a do médico, vindo de trás do mesmo.

Sasuke entrou abrindo espaço para um homem de pele mais morena e cabelos mais longos entrar.

Sai fechou o livrinho e o colocou de lado, se levantando, quando viu seu olhar preso na figura desconhecida.

- Sou o irmão mais velho do Sasuke aqui. Uchiha Itachi.

- Me desculpem os maus modos. – Afirmou a voz do policial moreno. – Esqueci de me apresentar... Sou o Sai.

Ele se levantou e foi apertar as mãos como cumprimento.

Quando foi a vez de Itachi, sentiu uma coisa estranha em si mesmo quando eles trocaram os primeiros olhares.

- É um prazer, Sai.

- Não...O prazer é todo meu, Itachi-san.

O tal almoço passou silencioso, com uma conversa ou uma piada vez ou outra. Sasuke realmente parecia estar fulo, ao contrário de Itachi que conversava com Naruto e Sai, abertamente. Vez ou outra quando Itachi e Naruto riam juntos sobre algumas piadas, Sasuke apertava com força anormal os palitinhos com quais comia sushi, tendo vontade de espancar o irmão.

Comeram muito bem e o Uchiha mais velho elogiou o ato do loiro em ter escolhido um restaurante de comida nipônica (que segundo ele, não comia há séculos), depois de dividirem a conta à contragosto de Naruto.

Na porta do restaurante, o Uzumaki se pronunciou, esticando a mão para a despedida:

- Foi bom ter almoçado com vocês 'ttebaiyo!

- Digo o mesmo. – Disse Sai.

- Itachi, eu vou voltar para o hotel. – Sussurrou Sasuke, com a típica frieza. – Te vejo amanhã.

O outro acenou de leve com a cabeça.

- Hum...Sem querer ser intrometido, mas você disse iria de carro, não é, Itachi-san? – Perguntou o policial moreno enquanto o Uchiha mais jovem falava sobre remédios com o paciente.

- É, sim.

- Não querendo ser intrometido, será que você poderia me dar uma carona? Se não for um incômodo...

- Nem um pouco. Ei, otouto, vou indo, Sai-san quer uma carona.

- Hn.

- Tchauzinho...

- Tchau.

Houve silêncio. O loiro não conseguiu pensar direito no que dizer e até chegou a abrir a boca, mas uma voz que definitivamente não era a sua lhe formulou uma pergunta completamente inesperada.

- Onde é que você tá hospedado?

Ele encarou os olhos negros, o que tarde demais percebeu que foi um erro.

- Ahn... Eu esqueço o nome... Mas é um azul e branco que fica perto da sede da polícia daqui.

- Sei qual é. Quer que eu te leve até lá?

- Eu não sou uma mulherzinha saída de um encontro, teme.

- Mas provavelmente vai se perder.

- Que nada o Sai sabe o caminho... O SAFADO FOI EMBORA!

- Eu sei andar por Berlim. Já vim muitas vezes aqui. – Falou o Uchiha frio. – Vai querer ajuda ou não? – Questionou mal-humorado.

- É... Seria bom né?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ei, para onde a gente tá indo? – Perguntou o loiro curioso.

- Bem, é bom pegar o ônibus, não é? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Ahn... Não é melhor ir de bonde?

- Assim vai ser mais rápido.

- Se você diz...

X

- Sasuke você tem certeza de que esse é o caminho certo?

- Claro que sim, dobe.

- Não me chame assim, teme.

- Estranho, o caminho está diferente desde a última vez que eu peguei essa linha.

- Por que está errado, Sasuke! Olha só, pô, olha para esse bairro como é! – Falou apontando para a janela.

Sim, Sasuke não havia reparado, mas era um bairro decadente.

As ruas eram sujas e haviam pessoas vestidas de um jeito estranho pelas ruas. O esgoto escorria pelas calçadas, mas pessoas não pareciam nem ligar.

Algumas mulheres com saias justíssimas e curtíssimas conversavam enquanto fumavam cigarro e gesticulavam com suas bocas manchadas de batons de cores fortes como rosa barbie e o vermelho-sangue. Elas vez ou outra rebolavam para o lado, por pouco não mostrando a sua calcinha (se é que estivessem usando uma).

Prostitutas.

Alguns homens estavam encostados na parede de um dos prédios da rua decadente, conversando. Tinham roupas estranhas e penteados chamativos. Um deles cheirava um palitinho acima de uma travessinha prateada e sorria debilmente.

- Traficantes. – Sussurrou o Uzumaki fitando de canto a janela.

- Espera, que linha é essa?

- Acho que é 227. – Grunhiu o loiro.

- Merda.

- O que foi?

- A linha que eu tinha que ter pego era a 27. A placa estava na frente na hora que eu fui pegar o ônibus.

- Bem, vamos esperar o ônibus sair desse bairro para poder descer, né? – Perguntou Naruto com um suspiro. – Não é uma boa descer aqui.

- Hn.

O ônibus parou, e os dois se entreolharam.

O motorista anunciou no microfone algumas palavras em alemão.

- O que ele disse? – Questionou se virando para Sasuke.

- É a última parada. A gente tem que descer aqui.

- Eu tinha que abrir a boca, ttebaiyo! – Reclamou-se o loiro, em tom um pouco desesperado. – Vem, vamos descer.

O Uchiha fitou a janela por instantes e perguntou:

- Descer? _Aqui_? Aqui não é nem um ponto de-

- Deixa de ser fresco e vem logo, Sasuke. – Grunhiu o loiro puxando o moreno pelo braço.

O moreno foi, mas à contragosto. Naruto lhe puxava pela calçada e simplesmente ignorava as pessoas estranhas que de vez em quando lhe olhavam com desprezo sem motivo aparente.

Passaram por um grupo de garotos que não deveriam passar da adolescência e estavam completamente bêbados, fumando.

- Você 'tá doido? Não 'tá vendo como esse lugar é perigoso, porra? – Questionou Sasuke irritado, quando passaram pelo grupinho. – A gente vai morrer desse jeito!

- Eu tô armado, cacete. – Mencionou o outro entre os dentes, grosseiro. – E além disso, ninguém aqui vai morrer. É só achar um ponto de ônibus ou então um táxi, dattebaiyo...

- Naruto! – O Uchiha puxou o outro pelo pulso e o colocou parado bem á sua frente, encarando os orbes azuis com uma seriedade quase desumana, tendo que se curvar um pouco pela diferença de altura. – Aqui não vai passar nem um táxi e o próximo ponto de ônibus deve estar a quarteirões daqui, entendeu? Você não está completamente curado e eu não quero que você se machuque! Tá ouvindo?!

O mais baixo arregalou os olhos e uma pequena parte do que o mais alto tinha dito ficou ecoando em sua cabeça, como um grito em uma sala vazia:

"...Eu não quero que você se machuque!..."

"...Eu não quero que você se machuque!..."

"...Eu não quero que você se machuque!..."

- Tá ouvindo? – Repetiu, com frieza, apertando ainda mais o pulso do outro.

Ele apenas chacoalhou a cabeça para baixo e para cima, assustado, ainda com a frase ecoando a sua cabeça e os olhos negros pregados nos seus. Sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Ótimo. – Murmurou com frieza. – Vamos por aqui.

- Mas como é que você sabe se aí é o melhor caminho? – Perguntou Naruto, fazendo menção de ser chato, tentando controlar o rubro das bochechas.

- Acredite, a minha intuição é boa.

- Hahahaha. Sério? Acreditar no teme que me meteu aqui por que não sabe ler um simples letreiro de ônibus? É meio difícil.

- Dá pra acreditar em mim, pelo o menos uma vez na vida, Uzumaki Naruto?

- Não dessa vez, teme.

- Dobe.

- Baka.

- Usuratonkachi.

- Vem logo. – Falou o loiro. – Eu quero sair daqui e de junto de você o mais rápido o possível, Dr. Uchiha Sasuke.

- E eu de você, oficial Uzumaki Naruto.

Os dois ficaram sem se falar, andando pelo bairro a passos largos.

Pelo o visto a intuição de Sasuke estava mesmo certa, por que depois de andarem meia hora no mais completo silêncio (o que já estava deixando Naruto mais que agoniado) a paisagem começava a mudar. Os buracos nas calçadas começaram a sumir aos poucos e as pessoas pelo o menos não os encaravam com desprezo, embora ainda fosse um lugar estranho.

- Bem, acho que nós estamos voltando para um lugar decente, né? – Perguntou o loiro, se esquecendo de que estava de mal com o outro.

- Hn.

- Por que você só fala 'hn', ou 'hmpf'?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você só fala 'dattebaiyo' o tempo todo. – Respondeu irritado.

- Ai, não precisa ser tão-

Um homem pulou na frente deles, vindo do nada, e começou a berrar, enfiando a mão nas vestes.

E antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse pelo o menos raciocinar o que estava acontecendo o homem apontou uma arma para eles.

Ele berrou alto, anunciando o que apesar de não falar alemão Naruto entendeu como "ISSO AQUI É UM ASSALTO!!"

- Ponha as mãos para o alto, Sasuke. – Sussurrou o policial.

Ele obedeceu, tenso.

O homem berrou mais alguma coisa.

- Agora ponha a carteira e o celular no chão e se afaste devagar. – Falou o médico, obviamente traduzindo.

- Ahá! – O loiro fez, apontando para o assaltante.

- NÃO!

Tarde demais. Ele já tinha voado para cima do assaltante e agora o homem estava no chão, desacordado.

- VOCÊ QUERIA O QUÊ? MORRER?! – Berrou o Uchiha estérico.

- Era uma arma de mentirinha... Olha. – Ele partiu o objeto no meio. Era uma réplica bem-feita, mas era de plástico.

- Mesmo assim! – Rosnou ele agarrando o outro pela gola da camisa.

Naruto pareceu se enfurecer e berrou de volta, irritado:

- E QUEM É VOCÊ PRA BERRAR ASSIM COMIGO?

- Já pensou se você morresse, dobe? - Retrucou o moreno, com outra pergunta, tomando um ar frívolo. – E pare de gritar.

- AH, AGORA QUE VOCÊ VEM COM ESSA?!

Para a sorte de Sasuke, a rua estava deserta, e só tinha lojas que estavam todas fechadas. Talvez por que fosse fim de semana, pensou. Não, lojas _abriam_ em fins de semana, e não _fechavam._ O Uchiha olhou um pouco para as lojas enquanto Naruto berrava, e então percebeu que eram bares e bordeis...

- Cala a boca, Naru-

- OLHA AQUI SEU IDIOTA, VOCÊ NÃO É MEU PAI NÃO, TÁ OUVINDO? E EU QUE SOU O POLICIAL AQUI! EU QUE-

O loiro sentiu uma coisa quente se chocar com seus lábios. Uma coisa quente, lisinha e macia.

Ele pensou que o outro tinha enfiado alguma coisa em sua boca, mas quando analisou melhor a situação pensou que ia enfartar de vez.

Um calor infernal veio ao seu corpo e a sua mente ficou completamente fora de lugar quando percebeu que o médico lhe beijava. O seu coração parecia que iria explodir e sair pela sua boca, e seu estômago deu várias e várias voltas, como se estivesse em uma roda gigante.

Apesar de se sentir tão estranho e desordenado, ele conseguiu sentir uma coisa como segurança e aconchego quando o Uchiha tocou seus ombros delicadamente, em algum ponto daquele beijo.

E alguns míseros segundos se passaram, e por fim o loiro realmente se deu conta do que ele tinha feito, ou melhor, do que Sasuke havia feito quando seus lábios se separaram.

Ele encarou o mais alto com um olhar confuso.

- Bem, pelo o menos assim você cala a boca, né dobe?

O loiro não respondeu, apenas o encarou com um de seus olhares mais confusos, e se não um dos mais débeis.

- S-S-Sa-Sasuke, o-o-que di-di-abos f-foi is-isso?

- Aff...Pelo o menos assim você se dá conta de que estava berrando no meio da rua, não é mesmo? Você sabe o milagre que foi não ter ninguém aqui nessa rua? Foi um golpe de sorte estar vazia. Aqui só tem bordéis e bares, Naruto.

O assaltante se remexeu no chão, dando sinal de que estava acordando.

Sasuke o chutou, e ele desmaiou de novo.

- Você ficou maluco?! Você…Você…Você…VOCÊ M-M-ME _BEIJOU, _CARA!

- Eu bem que pedi pra você calar a boca, não foi? E vamos sair daqui, esse lugar é muito estranho.

- Mas...Mas...Tipo, você me beijou! Beijou, entendeu? _Beijou_! Você encostou a sua boca na minha, teme! Nós...Nós...Nós fizemos coisas que _namorados_ fazem, porra! Coisa que um homem e uma mulher fazem, e tipo eles quando fazem isso eles...Ah! PUTA QUE PARIU, PRA MIM CHEGA! – Gritou andando com pressa.

- Ei, ei, ei! Pra onde você pensa que vai?

- Prum lugar bem longe de um idiota como você, entendeu!? Bem longe! Eu quero é distância!

- Ora merda, Naruto, você está longe de casa, lembra? Você está num país estrangeiro, imbecil! Você nem alemão sabe falar, e muito menos as linhas que vão dar em lugar algum!

- Quem tem boca vai à Roma, seu jumento! E eu não preciso de um tapado que nem você pra me virar, sacou? Eu sou bem crescidinho pra precisar de uma babá, e principalmente uma burra e nojenta como você!

- Ah, é? Então por que aquele seu amiguinho branquelo teve que ir com você? Por que você queria uma companhia? Poupe-me!

- Para o seu governo, o Sai foi porque eu o convidei, ok? EU que disse pra ele ir, pra ele não ficar sozinho, e por que eu gosto muito dele ao contrário de certas pessoas e em particular uma criatura invejosa e gosmenta chamada UCHIHA SASUKE.

- Ah, então agora você gosta muito daquela coisinha de merda, não é?

- Coisinha de merda é a sua avó, seu médico de quinta! Quer saber, esse é o pior! O pior! O mais chato e horrível aniversário que eu já tive em toda a minha vida! Sabe por quê? Por que um bastardo metido como você tinha que aparecer para estragar tudo! Pra começo de conversa VOCÊ que pegou o ônibus errado porque você é um analfabeto seboso que não sabe nem ler números! V- …AI!!

- Dobe?

Naruto tropeçara e agora estava caído por cima do seu braço recém-operado.

- Dói muito...Ai...Me ajuda...Por favor, Sasuke...Acho-acho que eu quebrei.

- Fique quieto.

Ele ajudou o outro a se sentar.

O loiro gemia dolorosamente, com algumas lágrimas querendo escorrer por suas bochechas, presas nos orbes azuis.

- Tá doendo...

- Calma.

Ele tocou no braço, e Naruto deu um suspiro longo, mordendo o lábio inferior para não reclamar. Olhou com cuidado, e mexeu com o dedo em alguns pontos, o que fez lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos do Uzumaki.

- E...E aí?

- Você deve ter batido bem em cima do lugar da cirurgia quando caiu no chão, mas eu acho que não tem nada errado. Já vai passar.

- Dói muito. – Amuou.

- Daqui a pouco pára. Tome cuidado da próxima vez. Sorte sua que as coisas já estão no lugar.

- Cala a boca, seu teme! Olha só pra mim, eu agora tô arrombado por sua causa. – Resmungou o outro, com algumas lágrimas descendo pela bochecha.

O Uchiha tirou do bolso um lenço de tecido branco.

- Enxugue os olhos. – Mandou. – E eu não mandei você fazer birra nem sair correndo por aí.

- Se você não tivesse me...Se você não tivesse feito _aquilo_ isso nunca teria acontecido. – Resmungou o outro enxugando as bochechas e os olhos.

- Acontece que se eu não tivesse feito _aquilo_, você ia berrar até agora.

- Cala a boca, teme! Eu não estou falando com você. - Falou lançando um olhar cheio de desprezo ao Uchiha. Ele foi se levantar e Sasuke lhe ofereceu uma mão, mas recusou e saiu do chão sozinho.

O loiro pegou o lenço e o empurrou sobre o peito do outro, indo andando como se estivesse completamente sozinho.

- Naruto, não me venha com essa babaquice. – Murmurou o moreno com um tom cheio de raiva, enfiando o lenço no bolso.

- Oh...Olha só, tem uma abelhinha zumbindo aqui por perto.

- Eu estou lhe avisando...

- Ah, que abelhinha chata.

- Uzumaki Naruto, se você não parar com isso eu-

- Ei, espera! Isso não é uma abelha! É uma barata carrancuda que está voando por aí!

Ele sentiu o seu corpo sendo jogado na parede com força. O seu médico agora tinha os braços passando um por cada lado de sua cabeça, encostados na parede. O corpo do outro quase encostava-se ao seu, e os olhos negros e frios estavam gamados nos olhos azuis como o céu de quais era dono.

Uma coisa muito estranha veio ao seu corpo e por instantes ele achou que fosse queimar como brasa, de tão quente como estava. Mas a situação somente piorou quando o maior sussurrou em seu ouvido num tom que obviamente não era lá um dos mais alegres:

- Agora você vai calar a boca e fazer o que eu mandar. E não me venha com abobrinha nem encheção de lingüiça, tá ouvindo?

Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, a sua cabeça se sacudiu involuntariamente para cima e para baixo, afirmando um 'sim' inaudível, ao mesmo tempo que pensamentos não muito sensatos lhe vinham à mente.

O maior agarrou o seu pulso com força e saiu andando, sem se importar de estar quase prendendo a circulação sangüínea da mão do outro.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Realmente, é uma exposição muito bonita, Sai-kun. – Comentou o homem mais velho e de voz mais grave.

- É mesmo, né? Eu estava querendo vir a um museu assim há tempos... – Falou o menor, sem desgrudar os olhos dos quadros.

Sai e Itachi estavam numa sala de museu, onde haviam vários quadros renascentistas, de pintores famosos e renomados.

- Você já foi ao Louvre em Paris?

- Nunca tive chance... Mas eu com certeza amaria ir para lá. Dizem que é o acervo de lá é simplesmente estupendo.

- É, eu já fui. Tem muitos quadros bonitos mesmo.

- Deve ser legal esse seu trabalho, Itachi-san. Ter a oportunidade de viajar à vários lugares sempre que puder... – Disse Sai um pouco sonhador.

O mais velho riu.

- Seria mesmo muito bom se eu pudesse fazer isso. Mas eu trabalho demais, não é sempre que eu posso passear. Na verdade eu fui ao Louvre quando ainda era adolescente, com meus pais.

- Ah... Entendo. Mudando de assunto: qual foi o quadro que você mais gostou?

- Acho que aquele ali. – Falou apontando.

- Sério? Eu gostei mais daquele... Aquele que você escolheu é muito macabro. – Comentou sorrindo falsamente.

- Oh? Macabro? Você acha, é? Parece que temos mais coisas em comum do que imaginamos.

O policial riu-se.

- Pelo o visto sim. Parece que poderemos ser bons amigos, Itachi-san.

O outro sorriu.

- Discordo.

XXXXXXX

- Ohhh...O que será que o Sasuke-chan está fazendo agora? - Perguntou-se Suigetsu bocejando.

- Provavelmente no congresso. – Falou Juugo.

- Ah...Meu coração não agüenta mais ficar sem o Sasuke-kun...Eu vou morrer assim. – Chiou Karin em tom melosamente dramático. – Meu doce Sasuke-kuuuunnn...

- Meu, eu nunca vi um congresso tão estranho. Esse troço dura TRÊS SEMANAS, pelo amor de Deus! Meu organismo não agüenta mais ficar sem perturbar o Sasuke por tanto tempo... Ah...Ele é como uma droga pra mim...E que droga. – Falou o pneumologista cansado.

- Bem, pelo o que eu entendi é um congresso que só acontece uma vez a cada três anos e reúne os maiores médicos do ramo. É um evento muito grande. – Falava o de cabelos cor de madeira. – Tem que ser uma coisa grande.

- Ah, mas já, já o meu Sasukinho vai estar voltando... Pensar nisso é tão bom...

- SUIGETSU! Não se refira assim ao _meu_ Sasuke-kun, entendeu?

Os três estavam reunidos na salinha de sempre. Suigetsu largado na cadeira, Juugo lendo atentamente alguns livros sobre ortopedia e Karin anotando alguma coisa num papel em branco.

- Para o seu governo, o Sasukinho é mais meu do que seu, está ouvindo, sua pata choca safada?

- SEU? Hahahaha. Não me faça rir, Suigetsu! O Sasuke-kun ama somente a _mim,_ ele apenas não se deu conta disso. E olhe que as coisas estão mudando! Um dia desses o Sasuke-kun olhou pra mim e me disse tchau, entendeu? Tchau. T-c-h-a-u. E quantas vezes ele fez isso pra você? Nenhuma.

- Mas o Sasuke já esteve na _sua _casa, na _sua_ cama, nas _suas_ cobertas, gemendo _seu_ nome, Karin? Eu acho que não.

- Há! E na sua? Ele já esteve? Não.

- Eu não diria isso se fosse você. – Falou o homem num tom sacana.

Ela miou como um gato mimado e chiou, com a voz fininha e irritada:

- Ô Juugo! Olha só o Suigetsu me irritando! Ele tá mentindo, olha só!

Ele olhou para a moça com cara de dúvida, como se achasse que o que ela dizia era mentira.

A morena olhou para os dois, perplexa.

- V-V-Você e o S-Sasuke-k-k-kun já...?

Ele a mirou com um sorrisinho vitorioso e falou, num tom que indicava que aquilo era óbvio:

- Você é lerda, hein?

A moça nem esperou. Saiu da sala com passos largos e apressados, seus saltos ecoando pelo local.

Ela se foi.

- Eu te amo, Juugo-chan.

- Na verdade eu só fiz isso por que queria confirmar uma coisa. – Falou o maior fechando o livro que lia.

- Bem, uma mão lava a outra, pode falar, lindinho. – Disse o de cabelos claros o mirando interessado.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Hein?

- Você não disse que o Sasuke estava apaixonado por um paciente? Então: Uzumaki Naruto.

- Oh, você está aprendendo bem, Juugo. Se eu sair do hospital talvez você possa ocupar meu lugar de gostosão-mor. – Falou todo orgulhoso. – Parabéns, mas como foi que você descobriu? Agora eu fiquei interessado.

- Bem, eu arrombei a porta do escritório dele.

- Ok, definitivamente que você pode ocupar o meu lugar. Mas o que diabos tinha no escritório dele?

- Isso você pode descobrir isso sozinho... Suigetsu.

- Huh. Você está aprendendo bem demais para o meu gosto, Juugo.

- Bem, eu tenho um excelente professor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke e Naruto estavam sentados no mesmo banco do metrô, que agora passava por uma área na superfície.

O Uzumaki olhava para a janela, ignorando completamente o Uchiha ao seu lado. Observava a vista da cidade sobre o pôr-do-sol alaranjado, sem se importar nem um pouco o outro.

O moreno olhava para algum ponto invisível perto do chão. Estava imerso em pensamentos, ou pelo o menos era o que o loiro achava, até que ouviu um sussurro vindo dele:

- Desculpe.

- Hã? Não ouvi nada.

- Desculpe. – Falou num tom um pouco mais alto.

Naruto olhou para ele assustado.

- Peraí, Sasuke, eu acho que meu ouvido tá tapado ou coisa assim. Você disse 'desculpe'? Você está me pedindo desculpa?

- Não é meio obvio não, dobe?

- Não. O que você fez é imperdoável, Sasuke.

- Aceite as minhas desculpas. – Falou o maior frívolo, em tom mandão.

- Não.

- Naruto...

- O que é?

- Tem um motivo pra eu ter te beijado.

- Ah, sim. Acho bom explicar bem direitinho.

- Ah, esquece.

- Agora fale. – Resmungou o loiro, o encarando.

- Bem é que...Deixa pra lá.

- Teme, se você tiver verme eu peguei também.

- Naruto, tem certeza que você não gostou daquilo que eu fiz?

O loiro olhou para ele, surpreso.

- C-Claro que não! Quem gostaria da boca de um teme que nem você se esfregando na sua?

- Pense bem. Você até que achou bom, né?

O outro ficou da cor de um tomate.

- É-É claro que não! E onde diabos você q-quer chegar com isso, hein?

O moreno se calou.

- Ei, pode ir falando, Sasuke! Pode ir falando! - Começou o loiro, tentando resgatar sua honra.

O maior pegou o celular no bolso, e começou a digitar algumas coisas.

- Eu tô falando, porra! Escuta, Sasukeeee!

O maior lhe entregou o celular e murmurou:

- Leia.

**Você é lento, né?**

**Eu gosto de você.**

- Ah, deixa de ser besta, Sasuke! Eu te chamo de teme, de anta, de idiota... Mas eu também gosto de você. Somos bons amigos. – Falou com um sorrisão. – Tá bom, você até que merece ser perdoado pela aquela coisa que você fez.

- Eu gosto de você no outro sentido.

As bochechas do loiro queimaram.

- C-Como assim?

- Já chega, eu estou me rebaixando demais.

- EI! Agora você vai se explicar direito!

O maior deu um suspiro profundo, e pegou o celular de novo.

**Você pediu por isso.**

Naruto só sentiu os lábios se juntarem aos seus e a temperatura subir.

Ele ficou parado, completamente rígido, sem mexer um músculo, até que o maior passou a mão por sua cintura e o puxou mais para perto, fazendo os corpos se chocarem.

Seu corpo estremeceu diante daquele ato, e pôde sentir uma agitação dentro das próprias calças.

O moreno passou os seus braços pelas costas do outro, envolvendo-o.

O Uzumaki pensou que estava maluco, quando percebeu que estava achando aquilo bom até demais e parou para tomar fôlego depois de algum tempo.

Quando isso aconteceu, os orbes azuis miraram Sasuke, arregalados. As pupilas estavam dilatas, e o olhar trazia um misto de dúvida e inocência, que fez o Uchiha se agitar por dentro, embora que a sua expressão estava imutável.

Naruto ficou o olhando daquele jeito por quase dois minutos, sem dizer alguma palavra, e piscando às vezes, confusamente.

O metrô que tinha o vagão quase vazio entrou de novo no subsolo.

- Sasuke? – Perguntou o loiro ainda o encarando, sedento por alguma palavra.

- Hn?

- O que foi que você fez?

- Agora você não pode dizer que não entendeu a mensagem, né?

Silêncio.

O metro parou e o locutor avisou a parada.

- Eu vou ficar por aqui. – Falou o loiro, ainda confuso.

- É a sua parada, pode ir.

- Tchau.

- Pense nisso.

* * *

**Oh, e aqui o novo cap! O meu favorito!**

**Gente, eu ando meio sem inspiração esses dias...T.T**

**Estou ficando preocupada, pois há uma semana não escrevo nem ao menos uma única frase, coisa anormal pra mim que costumava escrever 4 páginas por tarde de trabalho no word.**

**Mas seremos positivas! Ninguém ficará sem fic!**

**Vamos às reviews:**

* * *

_**Schetine's-Lyra:**_

**SEM LEMON, MOCINHA - cara de madrastra de conto de fadas aborrecida.**

**Bem, você acabou de ler o capitulo, então eu não posso dizer 'não' a respeitos dos beijos, não é? Tudo bem que não foi um daqueles desentupidores de pia que fazem a temperatura do corpo da gente subir e a gente pensar: É POR ISSO QUE EU AMO YAOI, mas foi um beijo fofo...Eu achei! **

**Semana que vem tem mais!**

_**loveDeidara:**_

**Não sei se você chama isso de romance, mas que tve beijo teve, não foi não? Sei que foram apenas dois, mas fiz o que pude.**

**Eu conheço alguém que é louco pelo Madara também. Acho que ia ser briga de foice entre vocês pra ver quem ficava com o tio Maddy.**

**Continuarei! Beijos!**

**_Hyuuga-kun:_**

**É, reparei que você tem uma quedinha básica or ItaNaru...Bem, eu fiz um pouco do casal e do Sasu-chan ciumento. Gostou?**

**O próximo cap será em breve postado.**

_**Srta.Kinomoto**:_

**É, tadinho do Kiba-chan (falou e disse a malvada que escreveu)**

**Os nabos fizeram sucesso, né? Quando escrevi nem imaginava.**

**É, o Sai é um danadinho...**

**E aqui o almoço!**

**Kissus!**

**_Kumagae-Sama_:**

**Sim, e aqui o cap.7, espero que tenha gostado. **

**/ **

**assim vc me mata, achando os caps perfeitos..**

**Abraços! Comente!**

**_Hajime Kirane-chan_:**

**Não é má idéia essa estória de Inner! Eu até que podia ter colocado!**

**Também gosto do Ita bonzinho...Ele é fofo assim!**

**Espero não ter demorado!**

_**Sta-Leticia**:_

**Sério? A fogueira foi foda? O.O**

**Bem, o Ita tá fazendo um sucesso danado pelo o visto...**

**É, ItaSai no próximo cap. (eu acho)**

**Beijos!**

**_VioletaNegra:_**

**Seja bem-vinda a familia!**

**Oh, não importa que você tenha tido preguiça...O importante foi que você comentou!**

**É, O Jira-chan non tem jeito...**

**Comente!**

**_Ami-Nekozawa:_**

**Eu também!! 1º SasuNaru 2º ItaSai ó.ó**

**E aqui o grande encontro!! O que resultou, hein?**

**Abraços!**

_**Nessah:**_

**Oh, tudo bem, o Sui-chan é um pau no cú mesmo. MAS ELE É O CARA. **

**E aqui o outro cap! O tão esperado!**

**n.n**

**Acompanhe!**

_**Uzumaki.Nah-chan:**_

**MHUAHUAHUAHUA!! É por que acabar numa parte crítica dá mais ibope, sabe como é...Hoje em dia a geny tem ue se garantir...**

**Continuando, rápido, sem parar o rítimo! (ignore o comentário lá de cima sobre 1 semana sem escrever...)**

**Oh, não pare mesmo de ler! Quanto mais gente melhor!**

**_Hinaxchan_**

**Review curtinha...Mas e aqui o capitulo seguinte! Espero que tenha curtido!**

**_JehFenix:_**

**Bem-vinda a famila Jeh-san!**

**Ufa...É bom saber que tem gente por aqui me acompanha desde o começo embora nunca tenha comentado...É sempre muito bom...**

**Gostando da fic? Criticas? Elogios?**

_**MitsashiTenten-chan:**  
_

**É sim, basicamente é isso, o Sasu-chan fala friamente do Naru-chan, mas quando estão juntos, é como se uma vela quentinha chegasse até o candiero frio e enferrujado. **

**Muito boa a sua percepção! O.O**

**Bem, e fim de cap! Não importa se você tem sido a útima e nem coisas assim, o importante é que você realmente gosta.**

**Beijo grande!!**

**Imploração básica: MANDEM REVIEWS!!**

**próximo cap.: _É o que parece._**

* * *


	8. É o que parece

**Disclaimer: Hatake Kakashi e Inuzuka Kiba são tudo de bom...Pena que Naruto não me pertence...**

**Thanks to yeahrebecca**

**Cap. VIII: É o que parece.**

Naruto se jogou na cama como um saco de batatas que se joga no chão.

Estava com o pijama vestido e já eram vinte e duas horas no horário local.

Ele ficou parado na cama, sem nem piscar encarando o teto. Parecia que tinha um bicho-de-sete-cabeças sacudindo a sua cabeça, o que de certa forma estava realmente acontecendo. Uma mistura de lembranças e sentimentos muitos loucos se passava na sua cabeça, tudo de uma vez.

O policial colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios e esquentou quando se lembrou dos beijos ocorridos mais cedo. Seu estômago se revirou e sentiu um frisson. Foi aí que se lembrou do que Ino dissera.

"Naruto, seu tapado! É lógico que eu sei como se gosta de alguém... Você fica toda embaraçada quando pensa ou vê a pessoa e a sua cabeça fica processando a mil por hora o tempo inteiro... Sem falar que você sente muitos frissons, meu querido. Sim, claro. Frissons são quando você sente aquele calafrio que não é bem um calafrio um monte de vezes, por qualquer besteira relacionada a essa pessoa. Vai por mim, se você gosta desse jeito da Sakura, fale com ela. Eu só acho que com a testuda não rola direito não."

Sim? E isso significava que ele estava gostando de Sasuke? Gostando por que não era bem isso que ele tinha sentido pela rosada. O que sentia por ela era mais atração...

Bem, a resposta tinha que ser NÃO, até por que ele nunca tinha gostado assim de ninguém, o que só podia significar que eles dois eram só AMIGOS, e que o Uchiha estava confundindo as coisas.

E então o loiro se levantou da sua cama, rapidamente. Tirou o gorrinho com o qual costumava dormir e colocou um par de sandálias nos pés. Abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, trancando-a.

Andou um pouco, atravessando alguns corredores, e parou de frente de uma porta.

**Toc, toc.**

- Sai! Saaai! Cê tá aí? Já chegou? Tá acordado?!

A porta se abriu, mas Naruto não pôde ver ninguém que a tivesse aberto.

- Sai...?

- Eu estou atrás da porta, entra logo.

Ele obedeceu.

- Pode sentar aí na minha cama enquanto eu me troco.

- Tá bom.

Sai fechou a porta e mostrou o motivo pelo qual tinha ficado atrás dela. Obviamente havia acabado de tomar banho, porque seus cabelos estavam empapados e estava apenas com uma toalha lhe envolvendo da cintura pra baixo, sem falar que estava todo molhado.

Naruto não pôde deixar de perceber uma marca de chupão que havia em seu pescoço e algumas outras marcas, algumas delas roxas, que estavam espalhadas por seu corpo.

- O que é que você andou fazendo, hein? – Perguntou o loiro em tom zombeteiro.

- Hã? Do que é que você está falando, Naruto-kun?

- Dessas marcas que você tem no corpo todo...

O moreno deu um sorrisinho e disse:

- O Itachi-san é um pouco violento...

Os olhos do outro se arregalaram, e ele fez silêncio.

Sai já estava colocando a cueca quando o Uzumaki perguntou:

- V-Você e-e o ir-irmão do S-Sasuke...?

- Sim.

- VOCÊ TRANSOU COM O IRMÃO DO TEME?!

- Deixa de ser histérico, idiota. – Suspirou o de olhos negros. – Tá, eu transei com o irmão do seu médico, porra. E o que é que tem demais nisso? - Perguntou calmamente.

- M-Mas vocês se conheceram hoje na hora do almoço!

- E?

- E-E...SAI, VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU!

- O que é que tem? Eu até que pretendo me encontrar com ele mais vezes..

O outro olhou para ele, aterrorizado.

- M-M-Mas o Itachi-san é-

- O que te trouxe aqui, a final de contas?

O rosto do loiro ficou pálido

- Ah...Bem...É que...É sobre o...Tá bom, esquece. Mas o que acontece com você quando você realmente gosta de alguém?

- Eu? Eu fico acelerado, sem falar que eu fico pensando em fazer coisas obscenas com ela o tempo todo. Por quê?

- Ah...Nada não. Acho que era só isso.

- Uh, certo.

Naruto se dirigiu à porta.

Quando já estava no corredor, indo embora, Sai chamou:

- Naruto?

- O que é?

- Eu acho que você gosta de verdade do Sasuke.

XXXXXX

Os dois estavam tomando café no restaurante do hotel, Naruto meio abestalhado, vezes errando a mira do garfo que ia parar encostado na sua bochecha, ou também derramando café na mesa.

- Você tem certeza que está legal, Naruto? Você não bebeu uma depois de sair do meu quarto, ontem?

- Hã? Falou comigo?

- De Terra pra Naruto...Chamando...

- Ah, deixa de ser chato. O que é que você quer?

- Você está estranho.

- É que eu tava pensando numas coisas.

- Não me diga no quê. – Falou o moreno ironizando.

- Cala a boca, idiota. – Retrucou o loiro, envergonhado. - Ah, e o que foi aquilo que você me disse ontem? O que infernos você queria dizer com aquilo?

- Hã?

- Tipo…Você e o Itachi-san.

- Uh, não vai bancar uma de idiota, Naruto. Você é bem crescidinho e entendeu muitíssimo bem o que eu quis dizer.

- Uiuiui! Tá envergonhado…O negoço aí tá quente! E-

- O mesmo pra você e Uchiha Sasuke.

Um silêncio um tanto incômodo se instalou.

- Acabei. – Murmurou o loiro baixinho, quando soltou os talheres.

- Eu também. Vamos?

- Tá bom.

Se dirigiram à rua, em um silêncio pesado.

Foram até a faixa de pedestres, e ficaram esperando o sinal abrir.

- Desculpe-me, Naruto-kun. O meu comentário foi um pouco... inapropriado.

- Ah, esquece. – Falou o loiro, coçando a cabeça a abrindo um de seus sorrisos largos. – Foi besteira.

- Ah, obriga- NARUTO!!!

Um som de pneus freiando com pressa invadiu a rua.

O carro veio em direção à eles, e num reflexo desesperado, o de pele mais pálida empurrou o outro para um pouco mais longe e tentou se jogar para um lado também.

Mas foi tarde demais.

- MEU DEUS! SAI! SAI! SAI?! FALA COMIGO, CARA! SAAAAIII!!!!!!!!

XXXXXX

- Moshi, moshi?

**- **_Príncipe!!!!_

- Ah, e você, Suigetsu.

- _Sim, docinho, e aí, como vai você, delícia? Você não tá botando galho em mim com alguma puta daí, né?_

_- _Quem sabe?

- _Ai, Sasukeeeee… Assim você me mata. Tem novidades?_

- Não.

_- Deve ter sim… Mas você não fala nada mesmo, né? A Karin está entrando em estado de depressão definitiva, viu? Ela fez questão de me mandar avisar, lindinho. E o Juugo mandou um daqueles cumprimentos bem azedos e educados. _

_- _Ah, tá. O que você quer?

_- Eu sou seu amigo, benzinho. Lembre-se de que eu cuido de você! Ordens da sua falecida mamãezinha: 'fique de olho no Sasuke!'_

- Bem, minha mãe não sabia a pessoa que você é até hoje.

_- Essa_ _doeu... Bem, seus horários estão cheios, você vai ter que trabalhar que nem um animal pra dar conta. Se bem que você já é um animal... Principalmente na cama._

- Sabe, você ainda vai passar por um vexame só por fazer esses comentários sem sentido sobre a sua sexualidade duvidosa e que envolvem a mim, Suigetsu. – Disse com desprezo. – Você é uma bicha-louca não assumida, sabia?

- _Tanto quanto você, Sasuke. – _Resmungou o outro, com certa raiva.

- Eu? – Questionou com tom debochado. – Jura? Oh, com certeza. Eu sou uma drag queen, Suigetsu. Só que eu escondo de toda a sociedade. Olha só, você e seus absurdos...

_- Ah, é? E o que você me diz sobre aquele loirinho? Naruto não-sei-das-quantas?_

O sangue de Sasuke congelou.

- De que inferno você está falando? – Grunhiu muito irritado, apertando o celular com tanta força que quase o estava quebrando.

_- Hu? Eu? Nada, imagina._

- FALE, AGORA.

_- Tchauzinho!!! Também de amo! Beijinhos!!!_

- NÃO DESLIGUE ESSA-

_Tuuuuuu..._

- Filho da puta!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto andava de um lado para o outro do corredor, como um pai que esperava o filho nascer.

O problema era justamente que aquele não era o seu filho. E que aquilo não era um parto.

Apertava as mãos contra o peito, como sinal de preocupação. Rangia os dentes, aflito.

Já não tinha mais unhas para roer, o que lhe estava deixando perturbado.

Os barulhos dos pneus freiando, gritos de gente que estava na calçada e os cheiros de fumaça de motor e sangue não lhe saíam da cabeça um instante, o que só lhe trazia ainda mais desespero e ânsia.

Um homem de idade avançada, óculos fundo de garrafa e jaleco branco se aproximou.

Naruto olhou para ele, com os olhos sedentos por informações.

Do you speak English?

Yes, I do.

O medico começou a falar na língua estrangeira, com sotaque.

- Mr. Uzumaki, o seu colega sofreu uma pancada forte na cabeça, mas passa muito bem. Terá que passar alguns dias em observação e vai ter que tomar muitos remédios, mas ficará bom logo.

- Ainda bem... Quanto tempo ele vai ter que ficar aqui?

- Ainda não sabemos, mas eu lhe garanto que não muito. Ele foi removido para um quarto, pode ir até lá se quiser.

- Claro. Muito obrigado, doutor.

- Não, você é bem-vindo, filho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O loiro entrou no quarto, aflito.

- Sai? – Perguntou cheio de preocupação no tom de voz.

- Quem está aí?

- Sou eu, Naruto.

- Ah...Nem te reconheci, sua voz está diferente...

- VOCÊ QUEBROU OS OUVIDOS?!

- Não...Não seja bobo. Ouvidos não se quebram. Mas você está muito aflito, sua voz parece insegura.

O loiro se aproximou e pôde ver o nível do estrago facial do amigo.

Seu rosto estava com alguns band-aids e sua testa estava engessada, com um esparadrapo acima do olho esquerdo que estava um pouco inchado.

Ele abraçou o acidentado.

- Eu... Pensei...Que...Você ia…Morrer....Cara, eu fiquei...P-Preocupado. SAAAAAAI!!!!!!

- Pare de chorar, seu idiota. Eu estou bem, não tem nada de errado comigo. Só são uns cortezinhos no rosto e duas costelinhas... Sara rápido. Olha, a gente pode até ir comemorar no Ichiraku quando eu voltar... A gente pode beber sakê…Comer um extra-grande de porco…

- Saaaaaaaiiiiii....

- Ei, agora é sério. Limpe esses olhos e olhe para mim.

O rapaz obedeceu, como uma criança que obedece à mãe.

- Você vai voltar para o Japão e vai sumir por uns tempos, ok? – Questionou o moreno o encarando seriamente.

- Hã?

- Escute bem. Um indício de que talvez Orochimaru estivesse escondido aqui aparece. Buscas são iniciadas e a polícia do Japão obviamente é convidada à cooperar. Manda três representantes, você eu e o Kiba.

- Sim, e-

- Deixa eu falar. Aí tudo bem, a gente procura, busca informações e fica trancado o dia todo com um monte de policiais estrangeiros, que talvez nem confiem na gente. Aí por acaso, num belo dia, o botijão de gás da cozinha da mãe do Kiba começa a vazar, e ele explode, quase matando ela e a filha. O Kiba obviamente volta correndo pro Japão. Aí logo depois, um carro desgovernado, sem ninguém dentro, com o tanque de gasolina vazando me atropela no meio da rua. Tudo bem, eu vim parar no hospital e você fica SOZINHO.

- E...?

- Não seja burro, Naruto! Olha, eu até tenho o número de uma operadora de viagens aqui, se você quiser...

- Peraí! Eu não estou entendendo nada! Me explique direito esse negócio!

- Ele quer te pegar. Está eliminando os obstáculos do jogo pra ficar mais fácil. Quer pegar a rainha e a torre para pegar o rei. Mandou o Kiba pra fora e agora tentou me matar pra poder se aproximar de você. Passamos o dia inteiro num prédio cheio de estrangeiros, que nem ao menos sabem dizer 'oi' na nossa língua. Sendo assim, não fica fácil arranjar um espião para nos vigiar?

- Cara, cê tá pirando na batatinha. Pirando mesmo, total! Eu vou ali chamar o seu médico, acho que você bateu muito forte no pára-choque...

O maior esticou o braço da cama em que estava e agarrou o pulso do outro.

- Volte para o Japão e dê uma sumida por uns tempos.

- 'Tá doido? Nem a pau! Agora que eu já sei que o Orochimaru está, aqui eu-

- Ai, ai...Pelo o visto você não entendeu a situação, não é mesmo? Naruto, se você ficar, você morre.

O outro pareceu um pouco surpreso com a calmaria com a qual o outro havia mencionado aquelas palavras.

- Eu sei do que você passou quando seus pais morreram... Eu-

- Não sabe. Se soubesse saberia que eu não me importo de morrer p-

- Não se importa? Então você quer que as pessoas sofram como você sofreu? Idiota, se você morrer vai ter gente que vai ficar arrasada, entendeu?

O outro assumiu uma expressão do tipo "eu não tinha pensado nisso...".

- Anda logo. Deixe as suas coisas no hotel mesmo. Não faça nada, vá até o aeroporto e compre a passagem mais próxima. Não saia de lá de jeito nenhum, entendeu? Fique sempre perto de seguranças, câmeras e fique longe de um lugar muito tumultuado, fique sempre perto de um salão de embarque ou coisa já tiver tudo pronto ligue para o Kakashi, mande alguém ir te buscar, a Temari-san, o Gaara, tanto faz. Aí você vai pro lugar mais longe que você achar. Pode ser uma daquelas vilas que ficam no topo de montanhas ou coisa parecida.

- Ok

- Mas você não vai de táxi. Nem de metrô nem de trem nem nada parecido.

- Hã?

- Podem te pegar se for o caso... Temos que falar com uma pessoa confiável pra te levar até lá.

- Mas quem? O Hans lá do-

- Me dê o seu celular. Vai, me dá logo. Alô? Ah, não, é o Sai, amigo do Naruto... Não...Não...Bem Sasuke-san é que eu queria te pedir um favor...

Ao ouvir o nome do medico, o Uzumaki empalideceu.

Quando o outro desligou ele o encarou perplexo:

- Quem mandou você fazer isso?!

- Ninguém. É pra te dar apoio moral e de segurança, Naruto. Leve na paz...

- NA PAZ?! NA PAZ?! Você sabe o que foi que você acabou de fazer, hein?!

- Não... Ele disse que está num lugar aqui perto e que chega em uns cinco minutos....Vá para a saída.

- Eu me recuso! Isso... Isso...VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL!!!!!!

- Desça... Vá lá pra baixo...

- VOCÊ ESTRAGOU A MINHA VIDA!!!

- Cale a sua boca. Não está vendo que é uma situação delicada, não? É sério, sem brincadeira. Desça, fique lá em baixo que o Sasuke vem de carro.

- Mas... Mas...

- Mas nada! Desça agora!

Naruto soltou um muxoxo alto e fez questão de lhe mandar um gesto obsceno com o dedo antes de sair do quarto.

- Eu sou pior que uma mãe. – Suspirou Sai para si mesmo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Naruto?

O loiro que estava olhando para algum ponto à sua direita virou seu olhar para a frente.

- Ah...Err...Oi, Sasuke.

- Algum problema? Seu colega falou de um jeito tão estranho.

- Problema? Nenhum. É que eu queria pedir pra me levar até o aeroporto.

- Tem certeza que você não tem um problema? – Perguntou Sasuke desconfiado.

Naruto olhou para os lados, cautelosamente.

- Eu te explico no carro.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

- Quer dizer que tem um assassino procurado atrás de você?

- É, é por aí.

- Eu acho que Sai viajou muito. As coisas fazem sentido mas, são meio impossíveis.

- No meu ramo a gente aprende muita coisa. – Falou o loiro com um suspiro, fitando a janela. – Acredite, deve ter bastante gente por aí querendo me matar. Minha identidade é mantida em sigilo durante operações e nós sempre usamos códigos quando vamos fala no alkie-talkie. Muita gente já morreu no meu emprego.

O Uchiha olhou para ele de canto.

- Hmpf. Se eu fosse você já teria saído.

- Eu não vou passar muito tempo mesmo. Sempre quem é do CCO acaba saindo uns poucos anos depois. Não dá pra ficar muito tempo, se não eles te descobrem.

- Eles?

- Yakuza, crime organizado, Organizatsya, Tríade, Costa Nostra...Tem muita gente de olho em Tókio, sabe? Mercado grande, muita gente....

- Naruto.

- Hum?

- Você corre risco de vida o tempo todo.

- Sim, e...?

- Você é um idiota mesmo....

- Nada que eu não saiba.

Silêncio....

- Você pensou sobre o que eu lhe disse? – Questionou o Uchiha olhando para a avenida pela qual passavam.

- Duh, é lógico que eu não vou sair do meu trabalho porque o teme mandou, né?

- Do que eu disse _ontem._

O coração de Naruto disparou.

- Ah...Bem…Cara, eu fiquei meio fora do ar com essa estória de estarem me perseguindo, entende? Eu não tive tempo de pensar, sabe? - Falou o loiro, tenso. – É muita coisa em pouco tempo...

- Tem certeza?

- E-Entenda Sasuke. Eu preciso de mais tempo, sério.

O outro adquiriu na face uma expressão que ficava entre irritado e desapontado.

- Está bem então. – O moreno murmurou, irritado.

- Tem certeza?

- E-Entenda Sasuke. Eu preciso de mais tempo, sério.

O outro adquiriu na face uma expressão que ficava entre irritado e desapontado.

- Está bem então. – O moreno murmurou.

Naruto permaneceu em silêncio.

- Estou preocupado com o Sai....Ele ficou lá so-

O carro freiou bruscamente, fazendo o corpo do policial se inclinar para a frente e ser segurado pelo cinto de segurança.

- Sasuke? O que foi que-...Fodeu.

Logo à frente um carro negro estava freiado na horizontal, e atrás do carro em que os dois estavam, via-se um outro carro na mesma situação.

- Naruto, isso é...?

- Não reaja. Não reaja. Faça o que eles mandarem, Sasuke. Fique em silêncio...

Um homem enorme, musculoso e segurando uma metralhadora desceu de um dos carros, acompanhado por um outro armado de mesma forma e com aspectos físicos semelhantes. Os dois tinham aparências orientais.

Usavam roupas um tanto chamativas. Calças e coletes de couro, com correntes prateadas penduradas nos pescoço.

Os dois abriram as portas, pegando Naruto e Sasuke, revistando-os.

Um deles achou a arma do loiro e lhe falou, em tom escroto:

- Acho que você não vai mas precisar disso, belezinha!

- "Merda...O Sai tinha razão." – Pensou-se o Uzumaki.

- Anda logo, viadinho. O mestre quer lhe ver logo.

O A última coisa que o loiro pôde pensar foi em como aquela porrada que havia recebido na cabeça doía e as seguintes cinco letras:

"Fodeu"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sai descansava a cabeça no travesseiro, preocupado.

Mil e uma possibilidades sobre o que vinha acontecendo com Naruto lhe vieram à cabeça...Ele poderia estar morrendo....Sofrendo...

"Não!" – Pensou para si mesmo. – "Há essas horas ele deve estar chegando ao aeroporto...Vai ficar tudo bem..."

Ele ouviu uma batida na porta. Um 'toc, toc' meio abafado.

- Entre. – Mandou. Já tinha certeza de que era a enfermeira, lhe trazendo algum remédio.

- Sai?

- Itachi-san?

**Eu realmente não sei escrever ItaSai...Droga!**

**Aviso às navegantes: a fic tem dez capítulos no total, ou seja, ESTAMOS NO ANTIPENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**O.O**

**Ho, e aqui vamos às reviews!!!**

_Itachi is a very Handsome:_

**Oh, agredeço os elogios! Seja bem-vinda a família!**

_Violeta Negra:_

**É, o Sasu-kun tem problemas para falar o que sente. Sabe, se essa fic se passasse no começo do século XX ele tava ferrado. O.O**

**Bem garota, agradeço o comentário.**

**OBS: Eu também sou lentinha pra digerir fics...Geralmente eu só me ligo uma hora depois...Se não dias....**

_MitsashiTenten-chan:_

**(cora) Ah...Assim eu fico sem jeito! **

**Uh, é mesmo, o beijo deles foi muito fofo, né? Eu não sei de onde tirei aquilo...**

**Nesse cap. teve mais ItaSai, viu? Eu nao faço idéia se ficou bom, mas eu bem que tentei!**

**Beijo!**

_Yuna-chan s2:_

**Realmente, e que providências as do Sasu...**

**Sorry mas no lemon na fic. Mesmo assim, espero que continue a acompanhar.**

_loveDeidara:_

**Faltava o Sai e o Ita, né? Mas eles apareceram aqui...**

**Oh, você gosta de lemon, né? Eu bem que queria escrever, mas não levo muito jeito para essas coisas...**

_Schetine's-Lyra:_

**Que bom que você se conforma! Eu já estava ficando preocupada.**

**O.o**

**Mas é porque o Naru-chan está meio confuso com isso tudo! O bichinho é novo no ramo...Mas como você deve imaginar, isso vai ter um final feliz.**

**Abrações!**

_Ami-Nekozawa:_

**Você gostou do capitulo passado? Eu também! e.e**

**É, o Sui-chan tá com tudo né? Se depender dele, o circo vai pegar fogo...**

**Non, sorry, sem SuiJuu...Eu gosto do casal mas é que a fic já está programada. Mas eu deixo você imaginar e confabular o quanto quiser...**

**Kissu!**

_-chan:_

**Você quer mesmo de persuadir, hein?**

_JehFenix:_

**Chame de -chan ou -senpai, por mim tanto faz...Mas se quiser pode chamar de Mei...**

**Ainda bem que você gosta! Eu também adoro.**

**Bem vinda à família.**

**Que seu dedo sare logo! Eu também já consegui quebrar ossos com coisas bestas...Sabe, eu quebrei meu braço brincando com um lençol quando era pequena....**

**Doeu que só.**

**O novo cap. esta aqui. Espero que curta! **

_Sir Ezquisitoh_

**Continuando aqui! Continue a acompanhar!**

_Camis:_

**Uh...Minha fic como calmante, é? Ahn, eu posso investir nisso em ações futuras...Hohoho!**

**Oh, é realmente, o Sasu foi um lerdo, não foi não? Bem, mas ele vai se redimir no capítulo que vem...Você vai entender do que eu estou falando.**

**Oh, amizade não é com o Ita...Ao menos quando se trata do Sai**

_Kumagae-Sama:_

**Eu também gosto muito do Naru confuso... It's very cute!**

**SEM LEMON.**

**E aqui o cap. seguinte...**

_Hinaxchan:_

**Também achei muito kawaii...E é meu favorito também!**

_Hyuuga-kun:_

**Gostou da declaração? Eu também... (leve hemorragia nasal)**

**Oh, e uma semana depois o outro capitulo. Epero que curta!**

_Nessah:_

**Minina! A tua gata é do mal!**

**Minha nossa senhora de Fátima, o Sui fez tanto sucesso?**

**Adorei esse foda com ph... Phoda... É uma expressão simplesmente foda.**

_Jessi-chan-e-Dani-chan:_

**É, é que o Naru ficou com raiva do beijo...Sabe, ele é um rapaz comportado.**

**Oh, yeah, Sasu-chan agiu certo.**

**Uh, que bom que você amou! Isso é ótimo para mim!**

**Beijokas!**

_papty-chan:_

**Oh...Que bom que você gosta! Eu fico muito honrada!**

**Well, e aqui o novo cap.! **

**Seja bem-vinda à família!**

* * *

**Eu achei uma frase muito foda aqui na internet, e eu acho uma boa compartilhar com vocês...Na verdade, duas frases...**

**"O primeiro dever da inteligência é desconfiar dela mesma." - Albert Einstein. **

**"Amor: Um grave distúrbio mental." - Platão.**

**Sem noção nenhuma o que eu disse, né? É que quando eu li essas frases me lembrei de Ossos do Ofício. **

**Mandem reviews por favor!**

**Próximo capítulo: _Torturas._**

_**Mei.**_


	9. Torturas

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, homem que eu respeitava até ele matar Hatake Kakashi com um prego enfiado na testa.**

_Ossos do Ofício_

**Cap IX:Torturas**

Naruto abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo certo peso sobre eles...Como se tivessem pedras sobre suas pálpebras. Desistiu, e fecho-os de novo.

Uma dor de cabeça das mais fortes lhe bateu, fazendo uma careta se formar em seu rosto. Todo o seu corpo estava dolorido.

Tentou se lembrar aonde havia ido na noite anterior para estar tão mal...Deveria estar no hotel e deveria também ter tomado uma grande junto com alguém no outro dia.

Não demorou muito até que uma voz no mínimo inesperada em seus ouvidos:

- Naruto? Você está aí?

- Sasuke? É você? O que está acontecendo?

- Abra os olhos.

O loiro obedeceu ainda confuso.

O lugar onde estavam era escuro, com a iluminação vinda de velas sombriamente postas sobre alguns candelabros presos na parede de tinta descascada e manchada.

O chão era de alguma madeira nobre, pois só daquele tipo para não estar nem tão bichada quanto deveria levando em conta o ambiente. Ele estava todo arranhado, cheio de manchas e com o verniz totalmente desgastado.

O policial olhou para baixo, e viu que estava amarrado nas pernas e na cintura. Sentiu que as mão também estavam.

- O que é que está acontecendo? Por que você está aqui? O que houve?

- Estávamos indo para o aeroporto, lembra? E uns caras saíram de uns carros no caminho...

O mais novo pareceu se lembrar, pois seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Merda...Fomos seqüestrados....

- Hn. – Concordou o Uchiha mal-humorado.

- Desculpe, Sasuke.

- Hn?

- Sabe...Eu te meti nessa e...Bem, você entendeu, te meti numa fria.

- Se for o caso, está mais para congelada.

Naruto pareceu desesperado. Seus olhos encararam o nada e a sua expressão mudou completamente, formando desespero.

- Calma, calma, calma, calma, calma....Respire, calma, respire... – Murmurou o loiro, para si mesmo, encarando o teto.

- Ei...Fique calmo. Não adianta se desesperar.

- Cala a boca! Olha só, que ridículo...Por que infernos eu tinha que vir até aqui? Em que situação eu quis me meter? Pra que diabos eu tinha que inventar de vir atrás do Orochimaru...Merda...

- Pare de dar chilique.

- Sasuke, a gente vai morrer.

O maior pareceu se surpreender.

- Ah, vai dizer que não tinha pensado que você ia morrer?! Oh, claro...Uchiha Sasuke é importante demais para morrer como uma pessoa normal-

- Já tinha sim, todo mundo morre. Mas é estranho você falar assim tão desesperado.

- Eu tinha que falar, né? Olha só em que lugar estamos. Isso daqui é um...um...um...

O loiro não conseguiu se segurar mais. Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

- Você está bem, dobe? – Questionou o Uchiha, preocupado.

- E-Eu pareço bem para você? Estranho. E-Eu m-me pareço péssi-mo.

- Pare de dizer idiotices n-

Rangidos altos se ouviram e a porta do lugar se abriu. Os dois colegas espremeram os olhos, pois uma luminosidade muito forte vinha da direção da grande porta.

- Ora, ora. Vejo que acordaram.

- V-Você é...!

XXXXXXXXX

- Itachi-san, o que você faz aqui?

- Vim te ver, não é meio óbvio?

- Como você soube que-

- Ora, eu sou Uchiha Itachi. Tenho as minhas fontes.

- Ah, claro.

Itachi deu um meio sorriso e tirou uma das mãos que estava escondida nas costas.

- Uma flor?

- Sim, um crisântemo. Dizem que trás saúde não é?

- Não...Bem, o pai de uma amiga é dono de uma floricultura...Acho significa 'estou apaixonado.'.

- Bem, eu não entendo disso, então que as coisas fiquem como estão.

- Sabe...Eu fique impressionado com aquilo que você fez ontem. Sabe, no meio do banheiro...

- Você ainda não viu nada, isso eu lhe garanto. Se importa de eu fazer uma ligação ali um instante?

- Pode ligar daqui mesmo se quiser, não me incomodo.

- Não? Bem, então vou ligar...É rápido.

- Hai.

O empresário deu as costas à Sai e começou a mexer no aparelho preto.

- Estranho.

- O que foi Itachi-san?

- O celular do Sasuke...Chama, chama e ninguém atende. Ele nunca faz isso...

Sai deu um tapa na própria testa.

- O que foi?

- Deu merda.

- Hein? Como assim?

- Itachi-san...Se importa de dar uma volta comigo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você é o Orochimaru!

O homem de feições doentemente pálidas abriu um sorriso.

- Kukukukukukukukukukukukukuku....Bem, vejo que você finalmente se deu conta das coisas, rapaz. Entendeu as circunstâncias e até tentou fugir... Mas lamento lhe informar que foi tarde demais.

- Espera. Eu não estou entendendo nada, Naruto. Quem é esse e o que ele quer com você?

- Esse cara é o assassino dos meus pais...Eu vim até aqui para investigar sobre ele. Orochimaru, da família Oto da Yakuza.

Sasuke se assustou.

- O-O cara que estava foragido há tanto tempo...?

- Sim, sim...Ei tive que desaparecer durante algum tempo, sabem? Pra poder baixar a poeira. Passei um bocado de tempo escondido numa parte deserta da China… Não foi tão ruim assim. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Parece que você tem procurado por mim durante algum tempo, não, Naruto-kun? Pois é, acho que você encontrou o que queria.

- Ora seu-

- Não diga nada. Só aviso que o que você fez foi uma besteira de tamanho estúpido. Um erro deste tamanho só pode ser pago com algo muito valioso...

O homem sombrio foi se aproximando com passos lentos e sorrateiros, parando na frente de Naruto.

- ...Valioso como a sua própria vida.

Ele chutou Naruto com força.

O loiro caiu para o lado.

- NARUTO! LARGA ELE, SEU IMBECIL!

- Ahn...Você deve ser o Sasuke-kun, não é? Hum...Tem bilhões no cofre mas nunca disse à ninguém...Sempre achando que nunca descobririam. Oh, garoto...Não seja tão burro assim.

Orochimaru foi se aproximando dele...Até que lhe pegou pelo queixo.

Passou a sua língua asquerosa pelos cantos da boca, rapidamente, como se achasse Sasuke realmente apetitoso.

- Ora, ora...Mas vejo que você é um bom garoto. Seu rostinho é muito bonito. E pelo o que vejo seu corpo também deve ser...

Sasuke fez uma careta no rosto, enojado.

- Tire as suas mãos de cima de mim. – Vociferou.

- Não seja tão agressivo...Eu não vou lhe fazer nada de mal.

- Seu nojento...Largue o Sasuke! – Berrou Naruto se levantando.

- Pensei ter lhe calado a boca, pirralho. Você é igual a aquela mulher, a sua mãe...Quando eu fui dar um jeito no seu pai ela ficou gritando, histérica...Mas isso foi antes de eu jogar o ácido na cara dela. Aí sim ela gritou...E muito. Implorou por sua vida, também... "Não faça nada com o Naruto!", sabe, ela era muito irritante.

O loiro arregalou os orbes azuis. Um certo desespero lhe veio.

- Mas eu vou lhe ensinar a ter modos. Vamos, quero ver se você grita agora. – Falou ele se aproximando. Puxou uma faca do bolso da calça negra e encostou a lâmina na bochecha do loiro, fazendo um corte profundo nela.

Naruto gemeu e fechou os olhos com força.

- Oh...Dói, não é? Queria ter te matado antes, mas não tive chance daquela vez, anos atrás. Vamos lá...Vamos ver se você reclama mais agora. Já que você arruinou a minha vida pirralho, vai morrer do pior jeito possível: aos poucos.

- Não faça isso...- Disse Sasuke, com a voz morrendo.

- Eu já fiz.

Orochimaru tornou a mergulhar a faca na bochecha de Naruto outras duas vezes, antes de ir ao outro lado.

- Estou bastante impressionado! Nossa você nem gritou nem nada assim, pirralho. Foi até bem-educado, ficou caladinho o tempo todo, só apertando os dentes, né? Bem, por enquanto eu tenho que ir. Tem uns inúteis lá embaixo que não sabem fazer nada sozinhos e precisam de uma babá de plantão, entende? Mas eu volto...E o próximo será você, Sasuke-kun.

Ele se levantou e saiu do cômodo a passos lentos, fechando novamente a porta e deixando-os a sós de novo.

- Naruto? Ei? Você está ouvindo?

- Estou...Ai...Isso dói demais...Parece que as minhas bochechas vão cair...

- A gente vai sair daqui, se acalme.

- A gente vai? Como? Aquela coisa vai voltar já, já.

- Tá sangrando muito... – Comentou o Uchiha olhando o rosto de Naruto. O sangue agora escorria por toda a extensão no seu pescoço e já havia empapado a sua jaqueta.

- Ei, Sasuke, ele deixou aquela faca?

- Não.

- Merda! Eu poderia cortar as cordas...

- Sua anta, você está morrendo e ainda se preocupa com isso.

- Claro, eu quero sair daqui. Se eu ouvir ele falar mais uma vez daquele jeito a minha mãe eu vou voar em cima dele...E eu não estou morrendo.

- Ah, se suas bochechas continuarem a sangrar assim, você vai ter uma perda muito grande de sangue.

- Você tem alguma coisa que corte aí?

- Acho que não.

- Tem um espelho, uma lixa de unha, um pedaço de madeira ou coisa assim?

- Eu tenho cara de mulher?

- Tem cara de quem quer sobreviver. E aí? Tem alguma coisa?

- Eu acho que tinha. Mas se tinha, aqueles caras que nos pegaram no caminho do aeroporto tiraram.

- Ah..Droga...

- O que foi?

- Isso dói demais...A minha bochecha...Ouch.

- Estamos perdidos.

Xxxxxx

Sai, sentado no banco do carona do carro, pegou o celular e discou um número. Depois de algumas chamadas, uma voz preguiçosa e sonolenta atendeu:

_- Moshi, moshi?_

- Shikamaru? É você?

_- É, sou eu, Sai. E aí, como vai a viagem?_

- Vai bem. Mas eu preciso que você me faça um favor. Consegue rastrear o celular do Naruto?

- _Uhn...Rastrear o celular... Tudo bem. Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Você me parece meio preocupado._

- Não, está tudo bem. Em quanto tempo você acha que consegue achar?

- _Já achei. Eu estava justamente mexendo no rastreador. O endereço é ..._

O moreno anotou tudo no pulso.

- Obrigado, Shika. Tenho que ir.

-_ Ei, espere, o que está acontecendo aí?_

- Desculpe, mas eu não tenho tempo de responder. Tchauzinho.

- Coitado do seu amigo. – Falou Itachi sem tirar os olhos da rua.

- Que nada.

- Se eu fosse você ligaria para o celular do Naruto.

- Já liguei. – Suspirou o menor. – Está desligado.

- Certo, agora me explique porque exatamente estamos procurando o seu amigo.

- Bem, eu realmente não pretendo dizer.

- Oh, claro.

- Bem, temos que ir para esse endereço. Sabe onde fica a sede da polícia?

- Sei.

- Nah, então vamos logo...

- Você vai me pagar depois, ouviu? – Perguntou o maior em tom malicioso.

Xxxxxx

As horas haviam se passado, e Naruto não fazia nada, apenas fitava as portas com inquietação, como se esperasse Orochimaru aparecer lá a qualquer momento. A cada vez que tinha a impressão de que a porta iria se abrir, podia sentir o próprio coração disparar.

Sasuke havia se arrastado para junto de uma parede, ficando perto do loiro. Sempre em silêncio, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, ele sentia o tempo passar. No cômodo em que estava, não poderia ter a mínima noção de hora e o pior de tudo era que seu relógio tinha sido tirado de si.

Vezes olhava para o loiro em seu lado, olhando as suas bochechas feridas e sentido uma coisa muito estranha em seu coração. Era como se alguém o estivesse apertando com força, como se lhe quisesse provocar uma parada cardíaca. Foi mais de uma vez que se pegou encarando ele por períodos longos, cerca de minutos inteiros.

Já havia percebido uma coisa há tempos, não querendo ter que abrir a boca para falar daquilo, até porque era uma pessoa de poucas palavras...

Estava apaixonado pela pessoa a seu lado há algum tempo.

Um leve ranger se ouviu, e o coração de Uzumaki Naruto disparou como fazia raramente. Orochimaru retornara, e estava acompanhado de um homem encapuzado, trazendo consigo uma extensão de tomada e uma caixa preta.

O homem de capuz retirou-o, mostrando-se um rapaz alto, de pele um pouco bronzeada, óculos e cabelos cinzentos e longos, presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Posso deixar aqui, Orochimaru-sama? – Questionou o rapaz, respeitosamente.

- Pode sim, Kabuto. Deixe aí e vá fazer as suas coisas. Sei que é muito ocupado, ou pelo o menos está no momento.

- Hai. Com sua licença.

- Hei! – Chamou Naruto. – Eu te conheço?

- Uhm...Se lembra de Hens? - Kabuto questionou.

A ficha caiu.

O encapuzado se retirou da sala.

- Supreso, Naruto-kun? – Perguntou Orochimaru, divertido. Era um pouco óbvio, você não tinha percebido? Kabuto-kun se passou por um policial alemão para lhe enganar...É um rapaz esforçado, aquele. Fez até aulas de sotaque para fazer melhor a interpretação. O mundo precisa de mais pessoas assim...Leais, competentes, esforçadas...

- Iguais à um canalha como aquele? Duvido muito. – Sasuke pronunciou.

Os olhos do yakuza caíram pesadamente sobre o Uchiha.

- Pensei muito em você, garoto. Pensei bastante...Muito mesmo. E eu já tomei a minha decisão...Você morre primeiro.

Naruto caiu em desespero.

- Não! Não faça-

- FIQUE QUIETO! – Berrou Orochimaru pouco paciente. Ele suspirou e pegou a extensão e a caixa que Kabuto deixara sobre o piso degradado. Depois de alguns segundos, ele se aproximou de Sasuke com a agulha de tatuagem em uma das mãos.

Sasuke não aparentava estar nem um pouco abatido. A sua expressão continuava com a pose frívola do estilo arrogante de sempre. Mas ele não conseguia esconder o seu nervosismo.

E foi ao som dos gritos e berros escandalizados de um certo Uzumaki que o mafioso começou a tatuar habilidosamente o pescoço do Uchiha.

- Sabe...Normalmente eu faço a tatuagem por último. Mas como você é amigo desse pirralho, eu vou fazer você sofrer mais que o comum. Primeiro a dor faiscante da agulha furando a sua pele...Depois ácido no seu rosto...E por último eu injeto veneno. Assim aquele pirralho vai sofrer bastante, antes de eu mata-lo do mesmo jeito. Ele merece...Os pais dele merecem.

- Bobagem. Os pais do Naruto já morreram há muito tempo, nas suas próprias mãos, lembra? Se tem tanto ódio deles, não adianta nada matar o Naruto. O ódio que você tem é por eles, não pelo Naruto.

- Essa criança é a última coisa associada diretamente àqueles dois que resta neste planeta. Eu vou matá-la, e assim as suas linhagens estarão permanentemente extintas. Será um peso menor para a humanidade, vou me livrar deste garoto e de sua família de tolos para sempre. E o meu primeiro passo para isso é você, a sua morte. E o melhor ainda é que eu vou te matar e ficar com o seu modesto patrimônio para reerguer a família Oto.

- Bastardo...

- Não seja bruto, Sasuke-kun...Você tem um rosto muito bonito...Aposto que se eu não tivesse que lhe matar, você daria um ótimo serviçal, ou quem sabe um escravo sexual...Mas não se pode ter tudo, não é? Terei que arrumar um outro garoto bonito e talentoso para isso. Mas você bem que serviria.

- Nem no inferno. – Rosnou Naruto do outro lado. – Você vai se ferrar, Orochimaru! Vão te matar, você vai ver!

- Matar? Quem poderia? Outro yakuza? Algum da Costa Nostra? Quem sabe talvez...Mas isso irá demorar, Naruto-kun. E quando acontecer você já vai estar no quinto dos infernos, sofrendo como bem merece. Não são todos que podem viver, Naruto-kun. Muito menos são aqueles que podem ter felicidade. – Disse macabramente, enquanto tatuava Sasuke. – E você não é um deles.

- Você que não é um deles. Duvido muito que você seja feliz assim, Orochimaru. – Murmurou o Uzumaki de novo. – Você não tem a mínima idéia do que seja a felicidade verdadeira. Você é infeliz, tudo o que você faz nessa vida é ruim, você só rouba, mata e faz coisas erradas e que trazem infelicidade.

- Oh, pirralho, e quem é você para dizer isso? Oh, já sei, só um policial metido e insuportável, que acha que faz a justiça e faz de um mundo um lugar melhor com isso. Na minha opinião, você é apenas um estúpido hipócrita que está prestes a perder um amiguinho...A tatuagem já está sendo terminada...Logo a cara dele estará completamente desfigurada. Não é, Sasuke-kun?

- Foda-se.

- Uhm...Você é bem grosseiro quando quer. Mas vai morrer de um jeito ou de outro, então não tem muita importância. Só mais uns três minutinhos e eu termino...Então vem o ácido fólico...Dizem que eu sou macabro na hora de matar...Mas é só que eu gosto de causar dor às pessoas...É como uma terapia para mim. Uma válvula de escape para os problemas.

- Você me dá nojo. – Disse o Uchiha encarando o teto. Seu pescoço realmente doía.

- Cale-se...Oh, parece que eu acabei...Muito bem. Vamos lá...Oh, parece que eu deixei o ácido lá embaixo...Que sorte a de vocês. Acho bom se despedirem, porque quando eu voltar, não vai ter mais Sasuke para isso.

Orochimaru saiu da sala, dando uma de suas risadas macabras e assustadoras.

O Uchiha se virou para o loiro à sua frente:

- Naruto?

Ele ergueu a cabeça, e mostrou o rosto. As lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas feridas, os olhos estavam inchados e avermelhados, cheios de tristeza.

O coração do moreno apertou mais ainda, e ele questionou, aflito:

- Você está bem? O que houve?

- V-Você vai m-morrer, Sa-Sasu-ke!

- Hei, você mesmo não disse que iam vir nos regatar? Vai ficar tudo bem!

- E-E se n-não vi-vierem? E s-se n-não fi-fi-ficar tudo bem?

**AHHHHHH!!!!**

**BANG!**

De repente, gritos e tiros se ouviram do térreo do prédio.

O Uzumaki olhou desesperado para o piso, como se quisesse ver o que se passava no andar de baixo.

A esperança retornou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Policiais entravam no cômodo da casa nobremente decorada. As coisas lá presentes eram todas luxuosas e caras.

De todas as partes, berravam para os bandidos que haviam sido pegos de surpresa e lhe apontavam armas. Algemavam e levavam para fora da residência todos que encontravam.

Orochimaru subiu as escadas, para ver a fonte daquela gritaria. Quando viu os policiais presentes em sua sala, logo virou as escadas, para se esconder lá em cima e tentar fugir, mas assim que a sua cabeça se virou um cano de revólver encostou em sua testa.

- Não tão rápido. – Falou Sai, rapidamente. – Mãos na cabeça.

O homem nada fez.

- Eu disse mãos na cabeça. AGORA!

O homem obedeceu e sem tardar foi algemado.

- Agora me diga: onde estão Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke?

- Atrás do espelho do porão...Tem uma porta secreta...

O rapaz desgrudou os olhos do criminoso por menos de um segundo para pegar uma outra algema, e nesse pouco tempo, levou um soco na cabeça, caindo nos degraus da escada.

A arma caiu ao pé da escada, e o velho abriu um sorriso escroto como de costume, logo se virando para pegar a arma.

Suas mãos algemadas encostaram no instrumento, e naquele instante, ele pensou que agora estaria a salvo...Até que as suas mãos foram pisoteadas por um sapato preto e lustroso.

- Verme. – Xingou Itachi com desprezo. Ele chutou a face de Orochimaru com o pé livre, e quando este caiu inconsciente, empurrou-lhe de lado e abriu caminho até Sai.

Ele ajudou o rapaz a se levantar e perguntou, firmemente, sem parar de encarar os olhos negros:

- Você está bem?

- E-Estou.

- Onde é que eles estão?

- Numa sala no porão. Venha.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A porta do local se abriu e os orbes azuis logo se encolheram em reversão à luz.

Duas figuras entraram lá dentro, e não demorou muito para o loiro reconhecer uma delas.

- Sai!

Xxxxxxxxx

O amigo lhe colocou um cobertor sobre as costas e lhe estendeu um copo de chocolate quente, carinhosamente.

- Se sente melhor? – Perguntou Sai, lhe dando a xícara.

- Sim. – Naruto falou, em tom de agradecimento. – Obrigado mesmo. Se você não tivesse ajudado, o Sasuke já estaria morto.

O Uzumaki agora estava sentado numa cadeira de plástico improvisada perto de uma ambulância. Os ferimentos em suas bochechas haviam sido devidamente tratados e isolados com curativos.

- E você também, idiota. – O moreno falou, suspirando.

- É, mais um motivo pra te agradecer de novo.

- Você tem mania de agradecer todo mundo. Se você deixasse passar, provavelmente seria melhor.

" Provavelmente eu não estaria passando por isso com o Sasuke..." - Pensou-se Naruto, com seus botões.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Disse Sai. – O pessoal está me chamando ali.

- Certo.

- Não saia daqui.

- Anham.

- Naruto?

O policial se virou, e atrás da sua cadeira estava de pé uma figura alta, de cabelos negros e pele branca, enrolada com um cobertor e segurando um copo descartável na mão e uma cadeira de plástico na outra.

Sasuke lhe encarava docilmente, e caminhou até ele, colocando a cadeira na sua frente.

- Yo. – Cumprimentou.

- Sasuke! Você está bem? Tinha algum veneno naquela tinta do Orochimaru?

- Não, está tudo bem. Não tinha nada na tinta.

- Sério? Tabém não t-

- Você está bem? – Perguntou o Uchiha, encostando a mão de leve no curativo. – Talvez tenha perdido muito sangue...

- N-Não, também está tudo bem comigo. – Confirmou o menor fervendo ao toque.

- Você vai voltar ao Japão agora, não vai?

- Vou...

- Eu quero voltar com você. – Murmurou o mais velho encostando a mão no queixo do loiro.

- C-Como assim?

- Quando voltarmos ao Japão...Eu quero que fiquemos juntos. Eu já esperei demais, Naruto. Não dá mais para segurar. Eu queria que isso que aconteceu agora não tivesse acontecido, porque aí eu iria poder falar com você. Os policiais me devolveram isso agora a pouco...

O Uchiha tirou uma pequena caixinha preta do bolso. Ele puxou a cadeira de plástico mais para perto de Naruto com a mão livre e depois abriu a caixinha.

Um par de alianças de ouro branco lisas e foscas estavam lá, guardadas.

O coração do loiro disparou com aquilo. Seus sentimentos antes confusos agora lhe pareciam fazer algum sentido.

- Eu odeio falar, então vamos direto ao ponto: Naruto, você quer namorar comigo?

O loiro deu um sorriso de pura felicidade.

- Quero.

O maior pegou a mão direita de Naruto e lhe colocou a aliança no dedo anelar. O loiro logo pegou a outra aliança e colocou-a no dedo de Sasuke.

O moreno logo pegou o queixo do outro e puxou-o para si, mas Naruto lhe impediu.

- O que foi?

- Estamos no meio da rua! Tem um monte de gente aqui...

- Quem se importa?

O moreno lhe puxou para si e lhe passou as mãos pelas costas, beijando-lhe. Um beijo quente, caloroso e apaixonado.

xxx

- Sabe, Itachi, eu sempre achei que o Sasuke fosse homem de verdade. – Debochou Madara. Ele estava olhando Naruto e Sasuke se beijarem, a distância, junto com Itachi. Os dois estavam encostado numa viatura policial. Eram os únicos que pareciam reparar na cena.

- Bem, ele é. Pelo o menos eu acho que eu já vi o que tem entre as pernas dele.

- Oh....Logo o Sasuke...O sobrinho mais insuportável...O pirralho que gostava de ficar agarrado na saia da mãe. Sabe, vocês cresceram rápido demais.

- Nem me diga. Um dia desses eu ia pegar o otouto no jardim de infância. – Suspirou Itachi.

- É, eu sei.

- Uhnrum...

Uma mulher passou vestida com trajes de enfermeira. Ela era muito bonita. Morena, de pele bronzeada.

- Sabe, eu acho que o dever me chama. – Disse o tio. – Te vejo depois, Itachi.

- Boa sorte. Só não diga que não avisei quando levar um fora.

Ele desapareceu em meio às viaturas e ambulâncias.

Sai apareceu assim que Madara se foi. Ele encostou na viatura.

- Sabe...Eles formam um belo casal...O Naruto-kun e o Sasuke-kun. Acho que será uma relação duradoura.

- Não sei não. O otouto é meio complicado.

- Mesmo assim...Se eles se amarem de verdade, não importa.

O mais velho passou a mão por cima do ombro do menor e lhe colocou mais perto de si.

- O amor é uma coisa engraçada não é?

- Com certeza. – Respondeu o mais novo encostando a cabeça no ombro do outro, docemente.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, minna!**

**Bem, não vou poder responder reviews hoje, porque eu estou com tendinite na mão direita (sim, sou destra). Dói demais e principalmente quando escrevo no teclado. Sinto muito de verdade, se estiver melhor no próximo cap. responderei as reviewes sem falta nenhuma.**

**Agradeço à todos que me mandaram reviews, sem vocês, Ossos com certeza não estaria mais de pé. **

**Perdoem possíveis erros ortográficos, não me lembro muito bem se este é o capítulo já betado, e a minha mão me impede de checar. Essa filha da mãe dói pra cacete (crianças, NUNCA falem isso em casa ou na escola. Perdoem a falta de modos.)**

**Se puderem, comentem por favor. **

**OBS: Proximo Capítulo (décimo e último): _Um ano depois..._**

**_Meizinha._**


	10. Um ano depois

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Créditos de betagem à yeahrebecca**

**Ossos do ofício**

**-**

**- FINAL -**

**-**

**Capítulo X: Um ano depois...**

Naruto se remexeu na cama. Logo sentiu o braço que lhe envolvia a cintura e abriu os olhos.

Sasuke dormia pesado, como um bebê. Estava com a cabeça encostada no travesseiro, com os olhos tranqüilamente fechados, o peito subindo e descendo harmoniosamente. Estava abraçando Naruto por trás, sem querer solta-lo.

O loiro se virou e viu a cena em que o outro se encontrava. Ele não resistiu, e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios, com medo de acordá-lo.

Ele se virou para levantar, mas uma mão lhe puxou e logo o Uchiha estava em cima de si, de quatro.

- Achando que iria escapar? – Perguntou o maior.

- Ei...Já fizemos isso de noite, ontem. – Murmurou o loiro.

- Não seja mole...É só uma vez. – Começou o outro lhe beijando o pescoço.

- Sasukeeee, é o meu primeiro dia na escola! Eu não posse me atrasar, se não as crianças vão perder a única aula de educação física da semana...E hoje é o último dia até as férias de inverno lembra? Poderemos ficar fazendo isso o dia todo quando as férias chegarem...

- Hmpf. – O médico praguejou de mau-humor. Naruto lhe havia feito desistir.

Os dois se levantaram e logo o agora professor de educação física do colegial Uzumaki Naruto correu para o banheiro.

Após alguns minutos, saíram do apartamento de Sasuke e este se dirigia ao colégio em que o seu "namorado-quase-marido" trabalhava há quase um ano.

- Tchau. - Despediu-se o professor de educação física dando um selinho nos lábios do médico. Era cedo, havia chegado à escola que no momento estava sem nenhuma criança. – Vai para que hospital hoje?

- O perto de casa. Aquele que o Juugo trabalha...

- Ah! Aquele...Mande abraços à Karin-san, Juugo-san e Suigetsu.

- Certo.

- Ei, Sasu, quando é que você fica de férias mesmo?

- Em dois dias. Por quê?

- É que eu tô doido pra termos um tempinho para nós dois. – Falou o menor sorridente. Ele depositou outro beijo nos lábios do Uchiha, sendo mais demorado e profundo que o primeiro. – Hoje eu volto de ônibus, não precisa de buscar. Tchauzinho! Bom trabalho.

- Pra você também.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sa-su-ke!!!! Bom dia, amor!!! – Falou uma voz sarcástica vinda da porta da salinha de sempre. Suigetsu acordara alto-astral como de costume. – Como foi a noite com o Naruto-kun?

- Hmpf. – Grunhiu ele sem tirar os olhos da ficha de algum paciente novo.

- Uh...Pela resposta posso até supor que vocês passaram a noite em claro, fazendo checo-checo...

- Para o seu governo, o que acontece comigo e com o Naruto não é da sua conta. – Resmungou Sasuke, aborrecido.

- Oh, desculpe. É que eu esqueço que agora você é um homem com comprometimento sério. – Falou o de cabelos claros em tom debochado. – Eu bem que presumia...Mulheres bonitas, gostosas, engraçadas, inteligentes, boas...Mas você não suportava nenhuma por mais de um mês inteiro...

- Suigetsu, vai sentar e gemer em cima do pau de alguém que é o melhor que você faz.

- Eu até que gostaria de fazer isso com você...Mas você nem dá bola pra mim desde que o Naruto-kun chegou...Ai, Sasu-chan, meu coração fica despedaçado desse jeito.

- Eu quero é que o seu coração se exploda. Assim como seu corpo inteiro e você em pessoa.

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke. Eu só infernizo você...O Naruto-kun é muito fofinho e inocente para eu fazer uma coisa assim com ele...Eu já te disse que ele é muito lindo?

De repente, uma mão apertou o ombro do pneumologista.

- Nunca fale assim do Naruto na minha frente. – Mandou o neurologista em tom sinistro.

- Eu só estava brincando...É sério. O Naruto é seu, pode ficar com ele, não me importo. – Disse o amigo do Uchiha em tom de quem se rende.

- Ótimo.

Sons de saltos ecoaram.

Karin entrou com um par de pradas vermelhos de verniz e com roupas de frio. Estava realmente muito frio no exterior do prédio.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun! Dormiu bem?

- Isso é coisa que se pergunte Karin? Com Uzumaki Naruto todas as noites são felizes e divertidas! – Caçoou.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes.

- Cale a boca, Suigetsu, não pedi a sua opinião nem os seus comentários desnecessários. – Ralhou ela entre os dentes.

- Tá bom...Eu só estava tentando adiantar a resposta...Não vai me dar bom dia?

- Bom dia. – Murmurou ela secamente.

- Ah, assim tá melhor.

- E então Sasuke-kun! Dormiu bem esta noite?

- Sim.

- Ah! Eu também! Sabe, eu fiz muitas coisas...Saí até com umas amigas. Fomos à um restaurante fazer uma confraternização de fim de ano...

- Eita Karin! Eu sabia que você era perua, mas essa de pinguça é nova.

- Ora seu-

- Bom dia à todos. – A voz educada falou. Juugo entrava na sala.

- Deus me ouve. – Suspirou Sasuke.

- Ah, você tinha que aparecer! Eu já estava me divertindo aqui...Sabe, você é muito estraga-prazeres, Juugo.

- Sim, a minha noite foi ótima Suigetsu. – Murmurou o outro em resposta, amargamente.

- Ai, ai....

- Tenho um doente para examinar. – Sentenciou o Uchiha se levantando de sua cadeira. – Vou indo.

- Ah...Mas já? – Lamuriou-se Suigetsu.

- Hn. – Bufou ele pouco antes de sir da sala.

- Aff...Isso é ridículo. O Sasuke-kun com um viado baixinho daqueles...Aquele loiro seboso deve estar fazendo chantagem com o Sasuke-kun! Eu ainda descubro o que é...

- Cala a porra da tua boca, Karin. O Sasuke ama o Naruto e tu num tem nada haver com isso. – Murmurou o pneumologista, num tom anormalmente seco.

- Claro que não. – Ela logo retrucou. – Tem alguma coisa nisso daí. Eu só não sei o quê.

- Talvez você esteja inconformada por Sasuke não ter se apaixonado por você e agora esteja tentando se convencer de que essa união é falsa. – Disse Juugo, sem tirar os olhos de um livro que começara a ler minutos antes.

- Não i-

- Coloque os seus pés na boca já que as suas mãos não chegam. – Mandou o de cabelos meio brancos. – Vá ser invejosa assim no inferno.

- EU NÃO FICO NA MESMA SALA QUE DOIS TROGLODITAS COMO VOCÊS!

A porta bateu com força.

- Uhn...Karin está estressada esses dias...Deve estar de TPM.

- Não Suigetsu, isso se chama a ância de um amor platônico.

- Palavras bonitas.

- Li num livro.

- Mas você acha que o Sasu-chan ama o Naru-chan?

- Com certeza.

- Eu também.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E então Itachi-san, aceita se juntar à nós, a Akatsuki?

Itachi se sentava à ponta de uma mesa comprida e negra. Na outra ponta, sentava-se um homem jovem, de cabelos coloridos e piercings no rosto. À volta da mesa, se sentavam mais algumas figuras, todas elas com sua peculiaridades que chamavam u pouco a atenção. Todos com ternos negros e pranchetas com o desenho de nuvens vermelhas.

- Nossa proposta ainda está de pé. O salário é variável, mas pelo o menos até agora nunca saiu à menos de trezentos mil por mês. - Anunciou uma moça jovem, com uma rosa de pano presa aos curtos cabelos. – E talvez se você estiver insatisfeito, podemos ainda subir mais o preço, te dando uma parte maior da empresa... – Insinuou Konan.

- Acho que Itachi não está muito interessado. – Anunciou Madara, que estava sentado ao lado do sobrinho. – Mas a proposta de vocês em respeito à mim está fechada.

- É muito bom que Madara-san aceite. Muito bom mesmo. – Discursou um homem de pele morena e olhos negros. Seu nome era Kakuzu. – Mas por que você não aceita trabalhar conosco, Itachis-san? É alguma condição financeira que lhe incomoda?

- Não. Acreditem, dinheiro não é o problema, vocês já podem ver pelo preço que estão dando pela farmacêutica. O problema é que eu terei que viajar demais se esse for o caso.

- Mas você trabalhou assim a vida toda, se não me engano. Era um incômodo tão grande? – Perguntou um rapaz ruivo. Sasori falava educadamente com Itachi.

- Não, nunca foi. O problema é que agora eu quero ficar mais por Tókio. Já passei bastante tempo longe da família, e tem mais alguém de quem quero ficar próximo agora.

- O problema é que o trabalho não é fixo num lugar, un? – Perguntou Deidara. – Será que não podemos dar um jeito nisso, un? O que me diz, Pein?

- Uh... A sua dupla caiu fora, não foi Kisame?

- Foi, já faz um tempo. – Resmungou um homem de cabelos eriçados e pele pálida. Ele lembrava um tubarão.

- Porra...Mas a gente precisava era de um cara no exterior, cacete, desse jeito a merda não anda. – Pronunciou-se Hidan.

- Bem, é verdade. Mas se Madara-san concordar em trocar de lugar... – Murmurou Pein, olhando de longe para o Uchiha mais velho.

- Eu estou de acordo, por mim não tem problema. – Falou ele, calmamente.

- Madara...?

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso, Itachi. Tudo bem, eu troco de lugar com o meu sobrinho querido.

- Então todos nós estamos acertados, né? – Perguntou um homem com cabelos castanhos e pele desbotada. Seu nome era Zetsu.

- Bem, acho que sim.

Xxxxxx

Sasuke trafegava com o carro por uma rua tranqüila, onde havia poucos carros e um colégio, com vários estudantes saindo.

Como um paciente havia desmarcado uma consulta, tinha arranjado tempo para dar uma carona à Naruto, o que seria surpresa, já que o loiro não fazia a mínima idéia do que estaria por vir.

Não demorou muito até uma figura loira alegre sair andando enquanto se despedia de algumas crianças que começavam o seu caminho até casa. Ele estava...

...Sendo acompanhado por uma mulher.

Xxx

- Sim, e você queria que eu fosse andando até casa sozinho quando podia ter uma companhia pelo o menos até a metade do caminho?! Pelo amor de Deus, Sasuke, somos só colegas de trabalho! Ela é CASADA e tem até FILHOS e também é PROFESSORA DE HISTÓRIA.

- Grande Naruto. Olha só, ninguém trai ninguém porque é casado. Mas mesmo assim, não é estranho que tenham tantos divórcios por aí? Ah, e porque tantas crianças saem com os pais e seus novos namorados ou esposas?

- E porque eu iria querer uma mulher sete anos mais velha que eu?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que quis um homem mais velho.

- Cala a boca! Isso é completamente sem sentido! Olha só, Sasuke, você está falando besteira...

- Hmpf. Idiota.

- Bastardo.

- Fresco.

- Bicha.

- Imbecil.

- Tarado.

- Dobe.

- Teme.

- Usurtonkachi.

- Ninfomaníaco.

Enquanto o carro passeava pelas ruas de Tókio, o ar pesado aumentava cada vez mais por conta da agora acabada discussão. Nenhum dos dois rapazes parecia muito disposto a pedir desculpas ou até mesmo abrir a boca para resmungarem ainda mais.

O carro parou na frente do prédio do Uchiha.

Naruto espirrou, e quando se recompôs, resolveu que não iria se despedir do outro, e assim o fez.

Sasuke lançou um olhar furtivo ao loiro que entrava no saguão do prédio.

Xxxx

Já era madrugada e agora o Uchiha chegava ao seu apartamento. Naruto já estava dormindo há muito tempo, pois estava virado para o lado e parecia não se importar em se levantar perante os ruídos do médico para lhe dar um beijo de boa-noite como fazia quando ele chegava assim tão tarde.

Depois de um banho não muito demorado, se jogou na cama como nada mais nada menos que como quando um bloco de tijolo cai no chão. Para o seu estado, exausto era muito mais que pouco.

Ele instintivamente se virou para o mesmo lado que o loiro, a fim de abraçá-lo, mas se lembrou que estava brigado com ele.

Se virou e deu-lhe as costas.

Xxxxxx

Sasuke se levantou, cedo como de costume. Mais cedo que Naruto, que teimava a continuar dormindo.

- Acorda, dobe. – Mandou. – Vai, dobe, acorda!

- Nããão...

- Por que não?

- Tá tudo rodando....

- Deixa de frescura, Naruto. Acorda.

- Eu tô falando sério. – Ronronou o mais novo metendo a cara no travesseiro. – Eu não sei onde é mais nada...

O mais velho tirou seu rosto do travesseiro e colocou a mão na sua testa.

- Você está queimando! O que diabos você foi fazer ontem à noite?

- Nada, eu fui dormir pra não ter que pensar nessa sua cara....Eu quero um remédio...

- Naruto...

- O que foi? Eu não bebi, não comi nada, não saí mais pra lugar nenhum também! Me dá o remédio pelo amor de Deus.

- Tem certeza?

- Você quer me matar? Remééééédiooooo....

- Já vai.

xxx

- Vá embora, Sasuke, você vai se atrasar.

- E te deixar desse jeito? Eu sou meu próprio chefe, Naruto.

O loiro deu um sorriso fraco.

- Obrigado por ficar. – Agradeceu.

- Hn.

O Uzumaki que estava deitado com a cabeça encostada no travesseiro puxou o moreno para si e lhe deu um beijinho na testa.

- Eu queria que pudéssemos ficar assim para sempre. – Falou ele, para a surpresa do maior.

- Pra sempre é tempo demais, Naruto. – Retrucou vermelho como um camarão.

- Não para estar com você. Eu te amo mais do que tudo na vida, Sasuke. De verdade. – Disse sorrindo.

- Também. – Murmurou o Uchiha, timidamente.

Naruto sorriu.

xxxxx

- Ai meu Deus! Cadê o Sasuke-kun que não chega?! Eu estou ficando preocupada! – Miou Karin dramaticamente.

- Ele não vem. – Concluiu Suigetsu.

- Suigetsu! Você é uma besta quadrada! Por que não me disse logo?!

- Eu tenho culpa se você é ignorante do jeito que é? – Caçoou ele. – E se for por isso, eu também sinto falta da minha delicia preciosa...

A mulher empinou o nariz.

- Você e esses seus argumentos idiotas! Sasuke-kun é só meu. Todo mundo sabe disso.

- Ou será que ele é do Naruto? – Perguntou-se Juugo em voz baixa, de propósito.

- Hahaha! Claro que não! O Sasuke-kun só deve estar com ele por causa de alguma tramóia daquele idiota! Você está idiota como o Suigetsu...

- Idiota? Olha só quem fala! A burrinha do fim do mundo...

- Cala a boca, Suigetsu! Eu não falei contigo!

- Ah...Venha cá, minha pequenina Karinzinha, você sabe por que o Sasuke não veio hoje?

- Uma coisa muitíssimo séria e importante para ele! Deve ser uma coisa muito, muito, muito grave! Sasuke-kun não falta por quase nada nesse mundo!

- Bem, Naruto está resfriado. Sasuke ficou para cuidar dele.

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram.

- Mas Sasuke-kun não pode ser louco a perder um-

- Sabe, Karin, tem uma frase que diz: "Amor: um grave distúrbio mental." Talvez você esteja certa. Talvez ele esteja louco mesmo.

- CALA A BOCA, JUUGO!!!!

xxx

_Os anos se passaram mais um pouco à frente, na verdade estamos agora cinco anos no futuro... E as coisas continuam quase a mesma coisa._

_Saí do CCO naquele ano porque era arriscado demais ficar. Orochimaru foi preso e assassinado na prisão, para a minha paz interna, porque se ele estivesse vivo, eu ia ter que andar com o Sasuke e um monte de seguranças para lá e para cá....Não que o Sasuke largue do meu pé._

_Por incrível que pareça, o irmão do Sasuke e o Sai estão juntos até hoje. Há algum tempo atrás eles se mudaram para Londres e até se casaram, já que lá é permitido. Fomos convidados, mas Sasuke quase que não vai...Se eu não tivesse pegado no pé dele ele não tinha ido de jeito nenhum. A festa foi demais, e eu até tive vontade de ir alguma vez para lá, só para me casar com o Sasuke..._

_Daquela vez que o Sasu faltou pra cuidar de mim, eu passei três dias morrendo de febre e com tudo rodando. Sasuke me carregou pro hospital no segundo dia e eu conheci a Karin-san, que me deu as costas da primeira vez que nos vimos. Eu já conhecia o Suigetsu-san e o Juugo-san, e eles foram super-legais comigo. O Suigetsu-san me fez um exame e no final ele até me deu um pirulito para eu chupar quando ficasse bom...Eu não entendi porque, mas o Sasuke ficava muito puto quando o Suigetsu-san se aproximava de mim...Depois eu percebi._

_Ciúmes._

_Shikamaru e Temari se casaram ela teve gêmeos. No dia do casamento a mãe do Shika gastou uns dois pacotes de lencinhos descartáveis de tanto que chorou. Segundo Temari-san a sorte da mãe dele foi que a maquiagem era a prova d'água...Ah, sim, Temari-san saiu do CCO quando descobriu a gravidez. Shika continua na policia._

_Eu não acreditei até ver mas a Ino e o Chouji começaram a namorar. Sério. E o pior é que o negocio está firme e forte há pelo o menos um ano. Ino fica empurrando aquelas dietas que aparecem na TV pro Chouji, e se não me engano ele acabou cedendo a uma delas recentemente, pois segundo ele, Ino era mais forte. E eu não me surpreendo porque ela falava disso com ele o tempo todo! Eles continuam lá no CCO, e segundo o Lee e a Sakura-chan ficam discutindo no balcão._

_Erro-sennin conseguiu dar a sua volta ao mundo e escreveu o último Icha-Icha. Foi tanto sucesso que ele foi parar na lista de escritores mais bem-pagos, só perdendo para JK. Rowlling e para algum cara que escreveu alguma coisa. A crítica amou o livro. Segundo ela foi o melhor da série. O ero disse que se sentia culpado porque achava que eu tinha virado gay porque ele não tinha conseguido enfiar pornografia heterossexual o suficiente na minha cabeça. Pode?_

_Kankurou-san e Gaara arrumaram empregos no exterior e estão por lá até hoje. Não sei bem o que eles fazem, mas Gaara está na Islândia e Kankurou-san no Canadá._

_Kakashi-sensei também saiu do CCO e desistiu de vez da vida de polícia. Ele hoje é detetive particular e às vezes dá palestras sobre os tempos que ele passou lá na polícia. Como o esperado ele não se casou._

_O tal de Kabuto tentou continuar com a família do Orochimaru na yakuza. Mas acontece que a própria yakuza não o quis por perto e ele foi assassinado. Outra morte que me ajudou._

_A mãe e a irmã do Kiba ficaram bem depois de um século de tratamento, mas elas ainda têm algumas marcas de queimadura. Nada demais aconteceu na vida do Kiba nesses últimos tempos...Mas isso é claro se formos excluir o fato de que ele saiu do CCO que nem todo mundo e ganhou na loteria, virou milionário e viajou para os EUA e abriu uma empresa de ração canina que tem mercado no mundo todo. E hoje quando ele vem me visitar, aparece com a Ferrari vermelha dele. Quer dizer, uma das Ferraris vermelhas dele. E eu só estou mencionando FERRARI. Porque se formos contar JAGUAR's, BMW's, MERCEDES's e mais um monte de carro que ele tem...Bem, ele tem mais carros que uma fábrica inteira!_

_Mas a nossa história não acaba aqui...Ainda tem o ano-novo daquele ano...Bem, é uma estória curta, mas foi naquele dia que eu descobri que o ero era quase homofóbico..._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- NARUTO! - A voz escandalosa berrou, alegre. Jiraiya via o sobrinho-neto embaixo de uma das tendas que haviam sido montadas no quintal da casa de Tenten, uma amiga. O velho estava segurando uma latinha de sakê a qual virou antes de se dirigir ao loiro.

- Ero-sennin! – Os orbes azuis brilharam em direção ao velho, instantes depois de ter ouvido o berro. Ele agarrou o homem mais velho num abraço caloroso. – Que bom! Eu pensei que você não viria!

- Hahahaha! Eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas, Naruto!

- Você prometeu que viria na virada do ano passado...

- Tá, quase sempre.

- Não importa. – O rapaz disse, com um sorriso de pura felicidade. – Bem, venha, todo mundo está ali, a Tenten arrumou um aquecedor pra colocar ali, está mais quentinho e-

- Oh...Mais olha só o que eu vejo aqui...Hohohoho. Se eu fosse você não me comprometeria, garoto...Compromissos não dão liberdade. Mas quem é a sortuda?! – Perguntou o escritor, entrometidamente.

- Errr...Sabe o que é que é, é que não é bem uma sortuda...Na verdade é um-

- Naruto, podemos ir embora agora? – Sasuke questionou, mal-humorado como sempre. O Uchiha tirou a mão do bolso e balançou a chave do carro, acidentalmente possibilitando a visão de uma aliança idêntica à de Naruto.

O ex-tutor do rapaz lhe olhou com uma expressão incrédula.

- Ele... ?

- Sim. Bem..Esse é o S-Sasuke o m-meu namorado...Sabe, estamos juntos desde o ano passado...E, err, bem, ele é uma pessoa muito legal, sabe...

O velho caiu para trás.

- Ei, ero-sennin, não precisa exgerar...Vamos levata! Erro-sennin? Erro-sennin? ERRO-SENNIN?!!! AHHHH!!!!

_Bem, as pessoas me perguntam: "Naruto, porque você é tão estressado?" e eu não me acho estressado! Mas o pior é que como alguém não poderia ser estressado com uma vida assim?M-_

- Naruto, o que diabos é isso? – Sasuke perguntou, apontando para o livrinho laranja no qual o loiro escrevia entretido.

- Isso? Isso o quê? – Ele perguntou, se levantando e escondendo o objeto atrás das costas.

- Isso que eu acho que é o seu diário. Vamos, me dê isso.

- Hahaha! Você deve estar confundindo as coisas! Não tem nenhum-

O moreno lhe tirou o livro laranja.

- "Bem, as pessoas me perguntam:.."-

- NÃO! Ei! Ei! Ei! Isso é invasão de privacidade! Devolve! – Naruto berrava, entendendo a mão para pegar o diário que o Uchiha colocara no alto das mãos.

- Não.

- Vaaaai....Me dá!

- Não.

- Por favor!?

- Tá bom.

- Ai, valeu Sasuke, você não f-

O loiro foi jogado contra a parede.

- Eu te dou. Mas você paga um preço.

- Ei! Espera! Sasuke!

"**No fim das contas, entre eles, sempre tudo acabava de um jeito bom...**

- Ahhh, Sasuke...Ei, aí não, ESPERA!!!

**...E eles até que poderiam ser felizes por toda a eternidade, para sempre....**

- ARGH, SASUKE!!!!

- Pára com isso!

- Não!

**...Ou será que não?**

- Para de me chutar, dobe!

- Você que começou, teme!

- Eu não fiz, nada! 'Cê tá maluco?!!!

- Você é que está doido! Eu disse que NÃO, se você continuar eu te denuncio por estupro!

- Estupro? Pelo amor de Kami-sama, Naruto, não fala tanta besteira...

- Eu? Besteira? Eu só- NÃO! ESPERA...

- Para de gritar e vem aqui...

- N-

O maior selou os lábios do outro com um beijo.

**O amor deles era infinito afinal?**

O outro esperneava, até que Sasuke aprofundou o beijo e lhe jogou sobre a cama, ficando em cima de si.

- Seis anos, Naruto. Seis anos e você não muda...

- Sai daqui, ninfomaníaco-estuprador-serial-tarado! Você está abusando de mim!

O outro se levantou e sentou na borda da cama.

- O-O que foi, Sasu?

- Você não quer de jeito nenhum. O que é que eu posso fazer?

Silêncio.

Naruto olhou para o lado, vermelho como uma pimenta.

- Sasuke...

- Hn?

- Esquece o que eu disse.

- ...

- Eu te amo. – Falou o menor abraçando o moreno por trás.

**É claro que sim...**

- Vá em frente. Pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

**...Eles se amariam...**

- Naruto...

**...Pra sempre...**

- Vai, pode ir, eu deixo.

**...E por toda a eternidade....**

- Eu te amo. – Murmurou encostando o outro na cama e ficando por cima, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

**...Ou até quando fosse possível...**

- Sasuke...

**...Até quando a morte os separasse...**

- Te amo mais que tudo na vida. Seja meu, por favor.

**...Ou a doença...**

O loiro riu.

**...Em tempos de saúde....**

- O que foi?

**...Ou de tristeza...**

- Idiota. Eu já sou seu.

**....De alegria....**

- Então...

**...Ou pobreza...**

- Então?

**...Sempre juntos...**

- Bem...Você me ama de verdade?

**....Sempre....**

- Claro! E quero ficar com você...

**...Pra sempre."**

**-**

**-**

**- FIM -**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Gente, eu estou quase chorando aqui. Ok, eu fiz um negoço muito melado, capaz de deixar qualquer um com diabetes. Amei isso.**

**Agradeço à todas as pessoas que me adicionaram nos favoritos, adicionaram a fic, colocaram alerta e qualquer coisa assim. Sempre que me batia um desânimo e falta de inspiração, as reviews sempre voltavam a me inspirar e a memória de que tinha gente esperando para ler, também.**

**Agradeço à todos.**

**Caso haja algum erro ortográfico, não se surpreendam, porque infelizmente este cap. não pôde ser betado a tempo. **

**Carinho e agradecimentos especiais à yeahrebecca e à Eda Suzuki, companheiras que me possibilitaram ir até o final, sempre betando e dando uma ajudinha básica.**

**Foi muito bom escrever isso.**

**Muito.**

**Mello -afk-**

**E aqui a doida que me mandou não-sei-quantas reviews e encheu uma página inteira do mostruário de reviews recebidas! Garota, gostei de você.**

**Com todas essas perguntas e elogios que você faz eu só posso ficar lisongeada...Espero que o cápítulo final resolva todas as suas dúvidas!!!**

**Beijos!**

**:**

**Pois, é, pois é! E já chegamos ao fim de tudo!**

**Bem, espero que tenha gostado!**

**Beijokas!**

**lari-thekiller:**

**Temos o mesmo nome. Ó.Ó**

**Meizinha não é Mei na verdade...**

**Bem, eu realmente não tenho solução pro seu e-mail...Ó.Ó**

**Espero que tenha gostado do final!**

**ABRAÇOS, MINHA CHARÁ!**

**Camis:**

**Não, não, a minha mão não prevê o tempo...Quenm faz isso é o meu nariz! **

**Pois, é, esse negoço de partes do corpo que fazem previsão do tempo deve ser mais comum do que se imagina...Eu pensei que só eu tinha esse problema!**

**É, foi muito nobre o que o Ita-kun fez...Muito nobre...**

**Espero vê-la de novo!!!**

**sango7higurashi:**

**Ok, ok, isso emocionou, garota. Tocou lá no fundo. T.T**

**Eu também tinha essa mania de ler fic só pela cara...Até que a minha vida mudou quando li uma das fics da yeahrebecca-senpai. Aquilo iluminou meu mundo de trevas.**

**Salvou a minha alma! Limpou tudo por dentro!**

**Espero que tenha gostado! **

**Kissus!**

**Ami-Nekozawa:**

**Ah! E aqui chegamos ao fim, Ami-san! Demorou, né?**

**Espero que tenha curtido a fic...Eu gostei muito de escrever. **

**Infelizmente, esse é o último capítulo...Não haverão PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**

**T.T**

**Aprecie!**

**Abraços!**

**Fafi Raposinha:**

**A mãozinha se recuperou, muito obrigada...Ela agora está escrevendo o que podia ou não...**

**Bem chegamos ao fim. Obrigada por ter me acompanhado todo esse tempo.**

**Agradeço de montão.**

**BEIJOSSS!!!!**

**loveDeidara:**

**É, né? Tio Oro do mal! SAFADO!!! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ COMIA TODAS AQUELAS CRIANCINHAS MESMO ANTES DE TROCAR DE NARIZ E DE COR! **

**Bem, bem, aqui o último cap. **

**Espero que tenha gostado!!!**

**Hinaxchan:**

**Chegamos ao fim, Hina-san! Obrigado por acompanhar!**

**BEIJOS!!!**

**Nessah:**

**Gostou? Ufa! Ainda bem!**

**Você estev acompanhando por um grande tempo, agradeço.**

**Quanto à outras fics...Leia o recado lá em baixo...**

**Chibi Mari-chan:**

**Dói mesmo! Isso é uma maldição!**

**Espero que tenha gostado do útimo capítulo!**

**Abraços!!!**

**Agradeço a todos vocês! Espero que tenham gostado.**

**E um aviso a quem estiver disposto a ler fics cheias de cenas com sexo esplicito, futilidades, baixaria, drogas, maquiagem e todo esse tipo de coisa, um dos meus projetos _Cidade de Estrelas_, estará sendo lançado em breve aqui no FF. A fic trata de Hollywood, e espero que faça sucesso. O casal principal é SasNaru, claro. Os outros eu não sei ainda, por enquanto só estou escrevendo...**

**Esperem por ela!**

**Beijos, **

_**Mei.**_

* * *


End file.
